I Choose You
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: After escaping from Neverland and facing off with Pan, they are all sent tumbling back to the Enchanted Forest. Snow and Charming are thrilled to have a fresh start with their family. They're hopeful that their daughter may find her own Happy Ending. Emma does not wish to find a prince of her own, though. She is more than content to spend the rest of her pirate.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So, here it is, the new story. A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for being the world's most awesome beta. This story is based of the little drabble from Tailor Made, also called "I Choose You." I hope you all enjoy it. It's a lot of Captain Swan goodness! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _The Jolly Roger_

Emma pressed another kiss to Henry's head before tucking the blanket firmly around him. He'd insisted on leaving the captain's quarters and sleeping in the same room with the rest of the lost boys and their family. Emma sighed and tugged her sweater on. Hook was at the helm and everyone else was supposed to be asleep. Doing a quick headcount again (she wasn't sure she'd ever get over the fear of potentially losing someone she loved, so she'd be doing head counts for the rest of her life), that appeared to be true. Slipping into her boots, she tiptoed up the steps and onto the deck, trying carefully not to wake her mother as she moved. Her eyes landed on Killian at the wheel, staring out into the endless seas, his leather jacket flapping between his legs. Her body hummed just at the sight of him, their one shared kiss in Neverland reverberating in her mind, her blood running hot at the memory. If she was being honest with herself, she'd been attracted to him the moment she pulled him out from under the pile of corpses, even as he lied to her. His bright blue eyes, scruff and dangerous hook all made her body thrum in a way it never had before. If she hadn't pulled away in Neverland, she was fairly certain they would've wound up naked and pinned to the nearest tree with him buried deep inside of her. And she knew it would've been the best sex of her life. Her body thrummed to life at the thought and she had to clench her thighs together and take a few deep breaths before she could move again.

When they came through the portal from Neverland two days before, they didn't exactly land in the waters near Storybrooke as planned. Regina was still trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. After analyzing the map Regina whipped up for them, they still had another ten days at sea at best, two weeks at most, according to Killian. Most everyone was starting to go stir crazy two days into their journey, but Emma was enjoying the gentle rocking of the ship and the peacefulness of the ocean. Not to mention the appeal of watching Killian in his element. It was a sight she could get used to, which should unsettle her, but oddly enough, was quite comforting. She wasn't sure she was ready to give all of that up to be back on solid ground in Storybrooke where she was certain a mess was waiting for her. The town had been nearly demolished by Pan's people before they hopped on a ship to Neverland to rescue Henry. She could only imagine what destruction had occurred between then and now with Leroy and Ruby more than likely running the show.

"Couldn't sleep, love?" Killian's voice drew her thoughts away from her impending responsibilities. Though she'd yet to admit it to anyone, but herself, she was also aware that once they landed in Storybrooke, her time with Killian would come to an end. He'd told her the day before that he was stepping out of the way so she could work things out with Neal. Her boy deserved a whole family. He was going to leave Storybrooke once he was sure they were all safe from any harm. His only promise to her was that if she ever needed him, he would find her. _He would always find her._ The memory of his words before he disappeared below deck bringing tears once again to her eyes that she had to brush away. Emma had been too stunned to reply that she never wanted another relationship with Neal. They had their chance, nothing could change what he did to her. And Hook had been steadfastly avoiding her since that brief exchange.

Sliding up next to him, Emma replied softly, "Something like that."

"You should try to get some rest, love," Hook advised without even sparing her a glance. She knew how he felt about her and she should've admitted her own feelings sooner. She could've saved them both this pain right now. He was hurt by Neal's sudden reappearance in her life and she was hurt because he hurt. Now _that_ did terrify her.

"You're avoiding me," Emma accused. It came out sharper than she intended and she winced at her words. "I just, you don't..." She sighed and softened her tone as she raked a hand through her hair, trying to keep it out of her face as the wind whipped it around. "Why?"

"Why what, love?" Killian kept his gaze firmly plastered on the open sea.

"Why do you think I want to be with Neal?" Emma asked quickly.

Killian arched a brow and craned his neck to study her. "Don't you? He's the father of your child."

"And the man who sent me to prison for his crime." Killian's brows drew together in confusion at her admission, so Emma briefly launched into her history with Neal. When Killian's grip tightened on the wheel to the point that his knuckles were turning white, Emma rested her hand lightly over his. "I don't want to be with Neal," she murmured. "And not just because of that."

Killian cleared his throat. "Then why?"

"Because a very annoying pirate has already won my heart," she whispered.

"Emma..." Killian warned, his accent thicker than usual.

"I'm serious Killian." His eyes widened at her use of his real name and not his moniker, "I just, I'm not sure how or what..." She sighed and raked her hand through her hair again tugging hard on the strands as she tried to work out her feelings and put them into words. "I've never been good at this. Neal broke me. The foster system broke me. I don't know _how_ to be with someone..." She bit her lip. "But I _want_ to be with you," she whispered the end.

"Bloody hell." Killian locked the wheel and latched her wrist in his hook, spinning her until her back was pressed against the helm. "I need you to be sure, love." His hand raised to tangle in her hair, his fingers tightening lightly in it. "I need you to be certain."

Biting her lip, Emma nodded. "I'm certain, Killian." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's you." His lips landed on hers in the next second, a soft brush at first before deepening as he angled her head back, running his tongue along the seam of her lips before plunging it into her mouth. When he pulled back, his lips trailing over her jaw and down her neck, she sighed. "God, _Killian_." A moan caught in the back of her throat as his teeth scraped over her pulse. "We have to move this," she murmured.

"My quarters?" He asked hesitantly.

Smiling softly, Emma stroked a thumb over his jaw. "Race you." Before he could even respond she'd ducked under his arm and was dashing towards the ladder that led to his cabin.

"Bloody minx." Killian grinned following her.

OUAT

The next day, late in the afternoon as the ship moved steadily towards the water, Snow studied her daughter from across the deck of the ship. Emma had been a little bit sluggish throughout the day, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Snow knew that it had been a taxing adventure in Neverland and everyone was hoping to already be home by now, still the exhaustion should've caught up with Emma enough to force her to sleep. Yawning and stretching, Emma appeared to be tired and sore. _Perhaps the hammock was getting to her,_ Snow mused silently. Crossing the deck, Snow propped her daughter's feet up and rested them on her lap as she settled against the railing behind the bench. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Snow asked as Emma yawned again and pulled her arms over her head, her back cracking slightly at the movement. She _still_ felt boneless and sated and exhausted and slightly used in the best way, but so happy.

"Mhm, a little," she murmured honestly, tucking her leather jacket under her head as she laid back on the bench along the port side of the the ship. It was summer now and warm out, and the heat from the sun felt like a warm blanket wrapped around her. The gentle rocking of the ship and the knowledge that Killian was only a few feet away watching over her and teaching Henry to sail, nearly lulling her to sleep.

"I thought I heard someone get up in the middle of the night," her mother asked, watching her carefully.

"I did. I took over the wheel for Killian," she murmured. "He was tired and I wasn't sleeping," she lied. They'd discussed keeping their new budding relationship quiet until they got back to Storybrooke and could settle into a steady routine that Henry would be amendable to, plus they still had some things to work out themselves. There was still a bit of uncertainty about their commitment to each other, not that Emma was ultimately concerned. And that didn't mean they couldn't get to know each other now. They'd talked late into the night, after they began to explore the physical side to their relationship. They understood each other, they would find that middle ground without a problem. She just needed to make sure Henry was alright first. Maybe she'd set him up for a few sessions with Archie when they returned. She made a mental note to discuss it with Regina first. She also needed to tell Regina that there would be a new man in Henry's life. She deserved to know who was influencing their son.

"Well, why don't you go below and rest?" Snow suggested softly.

"Comfortable here." Emma's eyes drifted shut and she stretched again. Her mother made a sound of assent and left her alone in peaceful silence. A moment later she felt a shadow fall over her. "Trying to rest here," she yawned out.

"Love, if you want to rest why don't you just go down to my quarters." The shadow disappeared and the sound of the voice moved from above her to by her ear. "No one will think anything of it. It's a much more comfortable place to sleep anyhow."

Emma shook her head and let it fall to the side, her eyes sliding open. "I'm enjoying the sun. It's warm and feels good."

Killian chuckled as she stretched again, her shirt rising up slightly, revealing a small patch of her creamy skin as her back arched one last time. "You're like a bloody feline minx, teasing a man." His eyes dragged over her body slowly and she felt her blood thrum and flood of want travel to the apex of her thighs.

"How do I already want you again when I feel so boneless now?" She murmured tiredly, her eyes slipping closed.

"I'm talented like that," he leered.

Rolling her eyes, she chose not to respond because her response would either feed his already over-inflated ego or be a flat out lie. "I'm happy here," she whispered. "I really like this boat."

"She's a ship love, not a row boat," Killian admonished, his hand gently caressing the enchanted wood of his home.

"Fine, I like her a lot." She smiled softly at him, she was tempted to reach out and just run her fingers over his strong jaw line and then up to his hair, which was deceptively silky, maybe trace over the scar on his cheek or let her thumb linger on his lips and then tug his mouth down to hers. "This is going to be really good, isn't it?"

Of course he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Aye, love, I think it is," he agreed. "Rest, but if your back starts to hurt, please go below to an actual bed."

"It's summer now," Emma observed, ignoring his request that would ultimately just put unnecessary space between them. Killian nodded in agreement. "When we get settled back in Storybrooke we should take her out and I'll show you what a bikini is."

His brow furrowed adorably and he repeated, "Bikini?" She had so much to teach him about the pleasures of the modern world. Just as he had so much to teach her regarding the abilities of a man with only one hand, a very sexy hook, and a _wicked_ tongue.

"You'll like it. Women wear them in the summer. Little scraps of clothing, barely anything to them. They wear them to the beach or the pool or the lake or out on a boat. I'll get one just for you. Maybe the color of your eyes." Her eyes fluttered shut again. "You can rip it off of me right here on the deck."

Killian shifted lightly. "Bloody hell, you're a wanton woman, Swan." She just sighed in agreement. He cleared his throat. "I'll let you rest," he murmured. "Sleep well, princess."

David watched from across the deck as Hook stood up, a smile playing at his lips as he returned to the helm with a silent nod of thanks to Neal. "She was okay?"

Snow nodded. "She said she couldn't sleep and watched the wheel for Hook."

"And he just let her?" David asked incredulously.

"It's strange, she's tired, but she seems..." Snow tapped her fingers against the railing they were standing besides. "Content."

"I don't like the way Hook is looking at her," David admitted.

"You don't think that they..." Snow shook her head. "They wouldn't. I mean, Emma has Neal and Henry to consider and she has better taste than that." She smiled confidently at her husband. "I'm sure a lot of this has to do with being on the sea. I'm sure she's just a little off-kilter from being forced to spend so much time on a boat and sleep in a hammock."

"Maybe," David consented.

OUAT

Emma's back arched off of the bed in Killian's quarters long after the rest of the ship went to bed. "Killian." Her voice was raspy from moaning and gasping as she tried to keep it down so no one would hear them. "Right there." She tightened her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his ass. "Harder."

Leaning forward, Killian pressed his lips against hers with enough force to bruise, his fingers holding tightly to her hips, sure to leave fingertip shaped bruises behind. Dragging his mouth away from hers and over to the shell of her ear, he murmured, "So bloody tight and _hot_. Let go, love. Come for me, Emma." His hand moved to where they were joined, lightly flicking her clit as her back bowed off the bed and a silent scream tore from her throat while her body shuddered almost violently.

Killian followed a moment later, collapsing on top of her. She let out a mewl of disappointment when he withdrew and rolled off of her. "How are you real?" Emma asked, brushing a wisp of hair out of her eyes.

Rolling to his side, Killian's hook trailed tantalizingly up her side. "I could ask the same of you, love. You're bloody magnificent." His lips followed the metal, trailing up to her neck. "We should get some rest tonight though, you looked so tired today."

Emma smiled softly at the concern in his lilted voice and wound an arm around his waist, tucking her body into his. "I was so _happy_ today. I haven't been happy like that..." She paused. "Well, ever." Killian brushed a kiss over the top of her head, a smile pulling at his lips. "And once we're back and settled and I know Henry is okay and we can really figure all of this out and we can just walk down Main Street hand-in-hand..." She felt her heart swell at the picture in her mind's eye. "I don't know if there's an adjective to describe how I'll be."

Tightening his hold on her, Killian asked, "You really want a life like that with me?"

Emma looked up at him, her fingers trailing absently over his chest hair. "I mean, would you want to stay in Storybrooke, or would you want to-"

"I want to be wherever you are, love. I'd be very happy to stay in Storybrooke and find a way to start a life with you." The back of his hand slowly traced her jaw. "I just can't believe you're not making me fight harder for you."

"You already have fought so hard, despite my protests." She glared playfully at him, "And why do you think you need to fight any harder for me?" Emma asked.

"Because I'm not a good man. Because I've done so many bad things..." His eyes darkened and she could feel the sadness and regret creep into his tone as his voice trailed off and she wanted nothing more than to remind him of just how good he really was. She wanted him to see what she saw when she looked at him.

"We've all done many bad things, Killian. That doesn't mean we can't find our own happy ending. We can change. You control your own life. You just have to choose to be happy with me." She bit her lip. "I've already chosen that with you." She rested a hand over his heart. "Your revenge-"

"Doesn't matter anymore, Swan. Milah would want me to be happy. And hurting Henry's grandfather, hurting her son's father, that wouldn't make her happy or, I realize now, myself. But loving you, that does make me happy." He pressed a kiss to her hand that was cupping his cheek. "And that's all Milah really wanted out of life, to be happy. She'd want the same for me."

"Mhm, I guess that wasn't a one time thing in Neverland," she mused and arched her neck to let her lips lightly brush the underside of his jaw.

Bringing his lips down to hover over hers he chuckled. "You didn't honestly believe that did you?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess I was in denial." She tugged him down into one more kiss before she snuggled even more into his embrace and yawned.

"Sleep, my Swan. Please. I shan't have you falling overboard out of exhaustion on my watch. Besides, if we want to rise well before the prince..." Killian began.

"You know that I don't need my parents' approval for who I date, right?" Emma asked quickly.

"Date?" Killian echoed, his brow furrowing adorably.

Emma grinned. "Um, court, I suppose is the word you would use." She really did have so much to teach him about their customs in Storybrooke. And hopefully he would share many of his with her.

"Ah, so when I court you I won't need their majesties approval?" He teased.

"Not in the slightest," She hummed, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Sleep does sound nice," she finally relented, letting her eyes flutter closed. Wrapped in the warmth of his embrace, Emma had no problem falling into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

OUAT

 _Three Days Later_

"Someone has been rather content lately."

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's voice behind her, choosing to ignore the innuendo laced in her words, Emma turned from facing the ocean to where their son sat playing dice with Hook while David and Snow manned the helm. "He's back. He's safe. We're all safe. We're going home. What's not to be happy about?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "I'm not daft, Emma."

"I never said you were," Emma muttered. "Annoying and controlling and manipulative, perhaps, but daft? I've never accused you of being an idiot. That would make _me_ an idiot."

"It's Hook," Regina surmised, ignoring Emma's commentary on her personality. "You're happy because of Hook."

Emma sighed. "I don't need a man-"

"I know, Emma," Regina snapped. "Don't even bother pretending with me. I saw you slipping out of his room this morning and him nearly chasing you down half-naked for another kiss. One you were all to willing to give him. And I was up the other night and I heard decidedly feminine sounds coming from his quarters. I'm not at all surprised that he's that talented. It'd be a waste if someone who looked like that and has lived this long wasn't. And even though I can't stand his demeanor," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind, he's quite a specimen."

Emma grimaced. "Really Regina?" Studying the former Evil Queen for a moment longer, Emma finally relented. "I was going to tell you when we got back to Storybrooke. I'm not trying to hide it from you, you're Henry's mother too and you deserve to know what men are in his life."

"For the record," Regina started, "and I'll _never_ admit this to him, but I like Killian far better than Neal." Emma raised a disbelieving brow. "He got our son back. He clearly loves both of you. And he's never abandoned you. That leads me to believe he would never abandon Henry," Regina continued. "But you'll need to take this up with Henry as well." Regina paused for a moment. "I'm sure their highness's will not be thrilled either." She nodded in the direction of Snow and David.

Emma gave a consenting nod. "I know they won't be happy." She grimaced at the thought of having to have this conversation with her parents. "And as for Henry, I was just-"

"Waiting to make sure he's alright?" Regina interrupted. Emma nodded. "Something does seem..." She sighed. "Off," she finally relented.

"He's been through so much, I was thinking Archie could help him," Emma suggested softly, not wanting to offend Henry's other mother now that they seemed to be forming a solid family unit.

"That's a good idea," Regina agreed. "We can get him in sessions when we get back." Regina hesitated before speaking. "I wasn't just teasing you when I said your parents won't approve, you know. Just remind them about second chances. They're firm believers in those."

Emma nodded. "I know, I've heard them talking about Killian and it breaks my heart. It makes me hurt inside, but I want us to know where we're going and what we want before I tackle that problem."

"Just let me know if you need anything," Regina offered with a smile. "Oh, and I already told Tink."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she protested, "Regina!" The former evil queen just smirked at her and sauntered off. Emma shook her head, she may as well prepare for everyone finding out at this point. Tink and Regina mending their broken friendship was apparently not going to bode well for her.

OUAT

"You and the Evil Queen seemed to be getting along quite nicely today," Hook commented as he lifted a hand to twine a lock of hair between his fingers. He knew it would be silky the moment he laid eyes on her. He honestly never thought he'd have the opportunity to tangle his hands in it, though. Or to tug at it. And Emma apparently really liked it when he tugged on it. She was a bloody, wanton, insatiable siren. While she enjoyed the slow and lazy sex, it seemed she also liked things a little rough and frantic and passionate. After having her in bed, there was no doubt in his mind that she belonged with a pirate like himself.

Emma's hand ran across his stump, her fingers tracing the scars absently. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and smiled softly at her gesture. She hadn't even flinched or commented when he took his brace off the first time, just accepting it as apart of who he was, loving it all the same. "Mhm," Emma agreed. "She knows about us. And told Tink."

Killian raised a brow. "And she's not pleased, I'm assuming."

"Actually," Emma turned in his arms to lock gazes with him, her hand splaying out over his abdomen, causing his breath to hitch, "she's happy. She likes you Killian, so does Tink. And the two of them are supportive. She did, however, agree that we should wait to tell Henry until we can figure out what's going on with him."

"He just had a traumatic experience love," Killian reminded her. "The bloody wicked man child wanted to kill him. Ripped his heart right out and then tried to suck him into that bloody box. Do you think that could be what's wrong? Nothing this Archie fellow can't fix from the sound of it."

"I know, I know, it's just, we know our son," Emma began. "And how he's acting..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's not _right_. _He's_ not right," she continued. "Neither of us want to spring anything new on him until we're certain there's nothing wrong."

Killian's hand traced over her stomach lazily, his fingers gliding over one of her stretch marks from carrying Henry. The sight of it made him wonder if one day she may have a few more of them from carrying his child. It was something else he'd never considered before she stumbled into his life. "What does Baelfire think of the lad's behavior?" He moved his hand to the other side, finding two more marks from Henry. He never thought stretch marks from carrying a child could be so sexy, but the knowledge that she'd carried the most remarkable lad Killian had ever had the pleasure of knowing only made her stronger and more enticing.

She shivered under his light touch, trying to focus on the conversation at hand and not what he was doing to her. It was scary how easily he could arouse her. One look and she wanted to pounce. It was twice as bad when he was touching her. Emma sighed and scooted impossibly closer to him. "He honestly doesn't know Henry that well, but he says I'm overreacting. He told me that I was being overly emotional and projecting the insecurity I was feeling about sharing him with Regina onto Henry." She rolled her eyes. "Jackass. I've been sharing him with Regina for like a year and a half now. I'm perfectly capable of continuing. And she loves him. And he deserves to have as many people loving on him as he can get," she ranted.

"In other words, Bae doesn't believe there's a problem," Killian surmised.

Emma nodded, her legs tangling further with his as she tried to get even closer. He chuckled softly and tightened his grip around her body. As far as he was concerned, she could be as bloody close to him as she wanted, he would never be one to object. "You spent a lot of time with him today, what did you think?" She asked quietly, her fingers toying with the charms of his necklace. She thought a swan charm may look nice there. She'd have to ask when he birthday was.

"Well, love." Killian's hand skimmed down her side, settling at her hip, his thumb rubbing nonsensical shapes over her hipbone before tracing his fingerprint marks, he'd have to be more careful if they wanted to keep this quiet until they were settled, one good stretch and anyone could see those bruises. Something in his gut told him the her father would not take too kindly to them. "I don't know the lad at all. This is the first time I've ever really spent with him," he murmured. "But he seemed..." Killian paused and looked for the word. "He didn't seem as you and Regina have described."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, sitting up to hover above him, her green eyes narrowed and determined.

Gazing up at her, Killian thought she looked every bit the protective lioness she was proving to be. "You've described him as hopeful and light and happy-" Killian began.

"And?" Emma prodded impatiently.

"He doesn't seem that way, he seems..." Killian tugged her down to the bed and rested his head on her shoulder, letting her cradle him against her body for a moment. "Distrustful and skeptical." Emma bit her lip and felt tears pool in her eyes. Killian glanced up at her and immediately regretted his words. "Oh, love, I don't know the lad, I could be completely wrong." Killian pulled her into his chest, his maimed arm wrapping around her to pull her close and his hand rubbing circles on her back.

"No, you're not," Emma sniffled, turning her head into his chest so that her words were muffled. "That's what Regina and I both think and it has me terrified. I'm so afraid that by blowing into town nearly two years ago I managed to fuck my son up even more than giving him up for adoption. I was just trying to do the right thing, but maybe it was the wrong thing. I mean if I hadn't stayed this would've never happened to him." She wailed quietly, a sob tearing its way out of her throat. "Maybe I just should've dropped him off and left. Or made myself more untraceable or _something._ I mean I could just about be the worst fucking mother on the face of the planet."

"Emma." Killian tipped her head up. "You haven't done anything of the sort. I promise you, love. There's something going on that we don't quite understand yet. I'm sure we'll be able to get to the bottom of it." Emma smiled softly at him suddenly and he quirked an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"You said 'we'," she murmured. "You're really not going anywhere."

Killian chuckled. "As if I could ever leave you," he murmured into her hair. Emma smiled and closed her eyes. When they got back to Storybrooke she and Regina would figure out what was going on with Henry and she and Killian would settle into a life together.

And everything would be okay.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter! Thank you so much! I hope everyone enjoys this one as well. Again, a big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You're an incredible beta and I'm so lucky to be working with you! Thanks! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

 _One Week Later_

When they pulled into Storybrooke, the entire town was at the docks to greet them. Henry was passed around from person to person. It didn't seem like Ashley was ever going to let Emma out of the hug she had her in (although Emma honestly didn't mind). Red was fussing over Snow and David. Belle had both Neal and Gold wrapped in her tiny arms. Even Regina was being pulled into open arms. When Emma finally pulled herself away from Granny a few minutes later, she sidled up next to Killian.

"Henry and Mary Margaret are taking the Lost Boys to the school. Henry wants to help settle them in and there's a team of volunteers who are setting things up and people are already lining up to adopt them," she murmured.

Killian nodded. "You should go help, Swan. I'm sure everyone will want to thank you for saving them from life on that wretched island."

She shook her head in disagreement. "They don't need me. And Henry is safe." She just had to keep telling herself that, over and over again. She had to force herself to let him out of her sight. She wasn't going to be a helicopter parent. And the best way to distract herself was with Killian. "Can I buy you lunch?" She asked.

He stared down at her and reached up to scratch the back of his ear, his tell that he was nervous, uncomfortable and unsure of himself. Emma never wanted him to feel those things around her or because of her ever. "Love, I'm not sure the town-"

"I don't care about the town," she snapped. His eyes widened comically at the ferocity in her tone. Taking a deep breath, she dialed back her emotions and continued. "I want to have lunch with you. I want to introduce you to grilled cheese and onion rings. Join me?"

Killian smiled softly, his eyes trailing over her slowly. "As if I could ever honestly deny you anything." He would certainly do his best to give her everything she desired.

"Good." She moved away from him slightly and towards her son. "Let me just give Henry one last hug."

OUAT

Killian stared at the greasy bread and cheese and the fried onions. "I think your goal is to poison me, love." Killian nudged the bread with his hook. He regarded the meal as if it were his enemy and may attack him at any given moment.

Emma let out a small laugh and shook her head. Reaching over her own plate, she took a bite out of his sandwich and one of his onion rings. "No poison. Just greasy, unhealthy, fattening deliciousness."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "If it's so unhealthy and can make you fat, then how do you stay like that?" He motioned to her lean body.

Emma smirked, a light flush rising at the clear appreciation and lust at her body in his tone and on his face. "Well, chasing monsters helps," she noted. "But I work out a lot. It's relaxing. In fact, perhaps tonight," her eyes twinkled, "I can show you one of the types of exercise I like."

"There are types of exercise?" Killian asked, his head falling to the side. Her eyes trailed over his own very fit and toned form. It was clear he stayed fit from his centuries of running a ship.

"Mhm, it's called yoga," Emma murmured. "Perhaps we can do it _naked_ ," she taunted.

Killian grinned at her. "I rather think I'm going to like this exercise." He picked up his sandwich and took a bite. After chewing and swallowing he grimaced. "Your realm's food is bloody poison, Swan. I shan't be eating this." He pushed his plate away.

Emma shrugged. "More for me." She picked up one of his onion rings and grinned happily at him. "Maybe you'd like a kale salad like Regina."

Scowling, Killian made a point of taking another bite out of the bread and cheese. "You'll pay for that comment later, Swan. I don't know what kale is, but if the Evil Queen eats it, then I won't."

OUAT

"Are you sure you're okay, Emma?" Killian asked again. She'd shown up to his door unexpectedly. He was under the distinct impression that, as much as she wanted to spend the evening with him, she would rather be with her lad and parents.

"Henry asked to stay with Regina. She'll keep an eye on him. I'm sure of it." Emma swallowed hard and laid out her yoga mat. "I'd rather be here doing naked yoga with you than home with my parents anyhow. And if anything goes wrong, or Henry needs me, Regina will just call me," she admitted, digging her cell phone out of her pocket, making sure the volume was on its loudest setting and tossing it on the dresser. "I just need a good distraction and you're the only one who will be able to keep me from worrying about Henry tonight. And I really don't want to be with my parents." She left out that they'd been harping on how wonderful it was to have Neal back in her life. "To be honest, the only two people I want to be with are you and Henry." She paused. "Maybe I'd be willing to spend time with Regina and Tink, but not right now."

Pulling her into his arms, Killian raised a hand to tangle in her hair. "I'd be more than happy to assist in this type of distraction," he murmured against her temple.

"Good." Emma rocked up on her toes and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Strip." She pushed him away, pulling her sweater over her head as she did so. He grinned at her and tugged at his own clothes. He was staying at a room at Granny's, the older woman had suspiciously welcomed him, reminding the pirate that she slept with a loaded crossbow by her bed. When Emma arrived that evening, she begged Ruby not to say a word to anyone as she snuck up the back steps with two yoga mats under her arm. The wolf had just winked at her and nodded.

Killian stared down at the mats on the floor. "What exactly are we doing, Swan?"

She chuckled at him and fell into rag doll for a nice stretch. "Naked yoga." She winked at him before slipping into downward dog.

Killian circled her. "This is a form of exercise?" He asked, his hand sliding over her ass that was propped up on display for him.

Emma let out a shuddering breath when she felt his finger dip between her cheeks. "Mhm, want to try?" She offered.

"I think I'm going to need a little bit more of a demonstration," he admitted.

Emma grinned at him and straightened, picking up her right leg and falling into dancer's pose. "That last one was called downward dog. This is dancer's pose."

Killian's eyes appreciatively roved her body. "Is it now?" He asked, propping his chin up on his hook. "And what exactly does all of this work?" She hadn't even noticed him move forward, but his words were whispered in her ear and she felt her balance falter.

She swallowed hard. "Core strength, balance, um stamina."

"I can think of other ways to strengthen those," he rasped, hauling her flush against him.

She stumbled slightly into his arms, grateful for his solid body to lean on. "Show me," Emma murmured, her nails scraping down his chest.

OUAT

 _Three Days Later_

"We have to figure out a way to undo it, if we can't then we'll all be subject to him and his whims. We had enough of that in Neverland." David paced around the loft.

"What if we kill Pan?" Leroy suggested, glaring into his mug of whiskey. "Then we won't have to deal with the little demon."

"While I'd very much like to dispose of him permanently," Rumple spoke up from his spot next to Belle, "that won't stop the curse from coming. I think we need to handle _that_ problem first. Then I'll figure out a way to kill him."

Henry, still trapped in Pan's body, asked, "Well, can we wait to kill him until I'm in my body again? I'd prefer not to look in the mirror and see the kid who wanted me dead so he could have my heart," he asked.

Emma pulled him against her and placed a kiss on the top of his head. The fear of almost losing him in Neverland and then leaving him in that god forsaken box still rippled through her, she hoped Neal felt guilty for the rest of his life for not believing her and Regina. "Of course, kid." She glanced between Regina and Rumplestiltskin. "So, how do we stop the curse?"

"The person who originally cast the curse has to destroy it," Rumple told them. "And that will undo both curses. Unfortunately, that means we need to get the curse back from Pan since he managed to steal it from you," he glared pointedly at Regina.

"Wait, undo the curses?" Hook held up his hand to stop the impending argument from ensuing, he could see the snarl and sarcastic quip on Regina's lips before she even spoke a word. "What does that do?"

"It will send us all back to the Enchanted Forest. Everyone in Storybrooke will go back, whether they were born there or not," Regina explained, the impatience evident in her tone.

"Cool!" Henry grinned. Even in Pan's warped little body, Emma could see the excitement at the prospect of moving to the Enchanted Forest shining in his eyes. That excitement was very much her son's, even if they weren't his eyes.

Emma stared straight ahead, trying not to look at anyone. "Wait, so we'll leave this world?"

"You'll get to go home, Emma." Mary Margaret sighed. "You can have the life we wanted for you with balls and princes and beautiful dresses and horseback riding in the forest."

Emma stared down at her clasped hands. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about all of that at the moment. She felt like she was just starting to settle into life here with Killian and Henry and Regina and Tink and her parents and the last thing she wanted to was to have what little stability they'd managed to find ripped away from her. "I guess so." She sighed. "Okay, so let's start by getting Henry back in his body. We'll worry about the rest once we have the scroll."

"This may work perfectly. When Henry wakes up he'll be Pan and we'll have control over him. Then Henry will have the scroll and he can run as fast as he can to us so we can destroy it." Regina pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Can you do that?"

Henry nodded. "Absolutely."

"Well then, let's head back to my shop." Rumple turned. "I have everything I need to switch their bodies back there."

OUAT

Emma paced the shop while Gold put Henry to sleep. Going back to the Enchanted Forest did not seem like the ideal solution. She hadn't exactly enjoyed her last visit there, fighting ogres and evil queens with a penchant for ripping beating hearts from people's bodies. The only thing good that had come from that trip was meeting Killian (though she didn't trust him then at all). Then there was her mother. Her romantic of a mother had managed to bring up her finding her very own prince charming four separate times or the possibility of her and Neal having a fresh start back at home in the walk from the loft to Gold's shop. She didn't need to find a prince charming. She had Killian. She didn't want a prince. She just wanted her pirate. She would have everything she needed once her son was back in his own body. Shoulders sagging, she let out a sigh and moved further away from the group crowded in the back room of the shop. Wandering the aisles without really seeing anything, she tried to piece her thoughts and emotions back together.

"Swan?" Emma turned at the sound of Killian's voice. "You alright, love?"

Biting her lip, Emma shook her head and opened her arms. Killian studied her for a second before crossing the small space between them and pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong, darling?" He murmured against her temple.

"I'm not sure I _want_ to go back to the Enchanted Forest," she whispered. Killian nodded, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her back, his hook slipping just slightly under her sweater, the cool metal comforting in light of everything that would be changing. "I just want a quiet life. I don't want to fight Pan anymore. I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to be happy. I want Henry to be happy. I feel like I'm not asking for the world, but maybe I am."

"It's okay to feel that way, Swan," Hook whispered, his lips lightly brushing over the shell of her ear. "It's okay to want life to be easier. I'll have to let you in on a little secret more than three hundred years of life has taught me, though."

Emma leaned back in his embrace so she could look in his eyes. She raised a hand and absently traced over his dark brow. He was painfully handsome and she was a lucky woman. "And what's that?"

"Life is never easy. It's a bloody mess, but if you're lucky you find someone to traverse that mess with." He reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear, his ringed fingers lingering in her tresses for a moment and she leaned her head into his hand.

Emma considered his words for a second before replying, "You've lost that _twice_ now," she whispered, the truth of her words weighing her down. And she hated herself for being so fucking insecure she had to bring it up. She never wanted to hurt him with the memories of the tragic deaths of Liam and Milah, but the fact that they were taken so easily from him terrified her. She was terrified that he would lose her or she would lose him. They lived in a dangerous world, they led dangerous lives, it could happen so easily.

"Maybe those losses were leading me to someone who would stay with me? Someone better who I don't bloody well deserve, but certainly plan on holding onto for the rest of my life," he suggested quietly.

"I thought that about Neal," Emma murmured. "And he left me." And then there was the insecurity that she was never enough for _anyone_. So how could she be enough for someone like Killian? Someone who was loyal to a fault. And good, even if he couldn't see it. Someone who led with his heart and was open to adventures and life. Someone who was the exact opposite of her. Someone who deserved so much better than what she had to offer. "And you deserve so much better, so much more than me."

Hook stared down at her. "You do know that I would never hurt you the way he did. Right?" His stare hardened. "And I don't _ever_ want you to say that I am the one who doesn't deserve you. You are _far_ _more_ than I deserve and I don't ever want you thinking that you don't deserve me," he ordered.

Emma sighed and shook her head. She'd been going back and forth with these emotions for the past two weeks. She knew Killian was different than Neal and she trusted him fully, but she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he was either going to leave her or be taken from her. She was terrified of committing fully to him. "I don't know, Killian. I thought he would never hurt me too. And then there's the fear of one of us dying. And I just..." she sighed and let her voice trail off.

Raising his hand to cup her cheek and using his hook to tip her chin up, he whispered, "Emma, I will always stand by your side. I know I've made a few mistakes since I met you," she smiled softly at that admission because she had definitely done the same, "but you've reminded me of the man I once was, the man I want to be for you and your lad. I shan't force your hand, but you need to know that I'm here for you in whatever capacity you need."

Emma sighed and rocked up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Killian." She gently nudged her nose with his. "And I believe you." At his arched brow she murmured, "I'm going to try to trust you. You'll just have to be patient with me, I don't do this well."

Killian chuckled. "Well, Swan, I'm nothing if not a patient man. Besides, I know of a few things you do quite well, love." He pressed his lips more firmly to hers and she sighed, melting into the contact and weaving her body around his so there was no space between them. She needed this moment to just feel him, to just feel his solidness and his strength. She could draw from his strength. It's what made him such a perfect partner. She would do everything to keep him because she already knew they were perfect together and they could weather anything together.

"Emma, Gold is-" David stopped. "Um, okay." He paused in front of the two, unsure if to stay or go at the sight of his daughter leaning into the pirate, one hand tangled in his necklace and the other gripping his leather jacket as she pressed her lips to his.

Pulling back to look at her father, but remaining in Killian's embrace, she asked, "Gold's ready?"

David scratched the back of his head. "Yeah." He nodded.

Emma looked up at Killian. "I should go sit with Henry. Regina may need me when Pan wakes up here." Rocking up, she pressed on more kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, love." He tucked a curl he'd been tugging at behind her ear with his hand, letting his finger linger for a moment on her cheek before she stepped back, smiling shyly at him (which she shouldn't be considering all they'd done already) and nodding at her father.

"Not so fast, Hook." David latched onto his arm. "I think we need to have a little chat."

"Yes, mate?" Hook scratched the back of his ear nervously.

"You and my daughter-" David began.

"I didn't force myself on her," Hook interrupted before David could really begin. He needed to know that he respected Emma and would never do anything to hurt her. "I would never do that. She came to me."

"And you just, took care of her?" David snapped back with an eye roll. He hadn't been there to protect his daughter for twenty-eight years, he'd be damned if he wasn't there to protect her from this womanizing pirate.

"I just listened to her," Hook answered. "I do not know why, but she cares for me. And I know I don't deserve her, but I will never hurt her. You have my word on that."

"And we all know how much a pirate's word is worth." David stepped closer to Hook. "You stay away from my daughter. You tell her whatever you need to tell her, but you will not get between her and her family."

"If you're speaking of Baelfire, I already agreed to step back for him. She didn't want that and in the end it's Emma's decision." Hook leaned forward. "Bae abandoned her, she can't see past that. It hurts her too much."

"And you've made her believe you wouldn't do that?" David rolled his eyes. "It looks like I need to teach my daughter about how the world works."

"She knows how awful this bloody world is. She's traversed it alone for her entire life. If I can make her happy, then I would be honored to spend the rest of my days doing that. If she chooses me, then I'll stand by her side. Should she change her mind, I will step away." Hook pushed past David. "Now, your majesty, I believe we should all be present when the demon child appears."

"David?" Snow appeared at her husband's side. "What's going on? Is everything okay? I thought you were trying to be nicer to Hook."

David cleared his throat and clenched his fists. "He and Emma..." his voice trailed off.

Snow's eyes narrowed before widening. "Emma didn't?" She sighed. "I'll talk to her. She really should give Neal a chance before throwing herself at a pirate."

OUAT

Emma wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders and looked over at Regina. "So we'll just land in the Enchanted Forest?" She asked quietly. The fight between Gold and Pan had been startlingly hard, mostly to see Gold sacrifice himself for their safety. He saved Henry. Emma would forever be in his debt and would be honored to help Belle and Neal find him. They just had to get through the reversal of this curse first.

Regina nodded. "Yes, we'll all be there," she murmured.

"Not all of us," Belle whispered, tears forming at the loss of Gold so suddenly.

"We'll find him, Belle. I'm sure he's not dead," Neal stated confidently.

"He's right, Belle. Gold saved us all." Emma smiled softly at the broken-hearted young woman. "If we can find him, we will."

"Thank you, Emma," she whispered in response.

Emma glanced up at the purple smoke approaching. Instinctively, she reached out and laced her fingers with Killian's. "We'll be together there, right?" She asked, letting Henry settle into Regina's side for the moment. "When we land, we'll all be together?" She asked worriedly. If she lost Killian in this move, she was afraid she could fold in on herself.

Pulling her into his chest, Killian pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Yes, Storybrooke will cease to exist, but we'll all land together in the Enchanted Forest. I'm not sure where we'll land, but we'll be together," he promised.

She craned her neck and her eyes traveled up, just soaking in his features. "So much for showing you what a bikini was." She sighed.

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Perhaps your magic can whip one up for us."

Biting her lip, Emma smiled softly. "I hadn't thought of that. I could bring all kinds of fun things to you then." Her eyes darted out to the sea at that moment. "What about your ship?"

"I'll find her, Swan," Killian assured her.

" _We'll_ find her," Emma corrected. "I won't have you giving up your ship because of this."

"Emma, love, I'd give up my ship in a heartbeat for you," Killian told her honestly.

"I don't want you to." Emma shook her head. "I love your ship. I want... God, I'm so scared, Killian. I don't know what's going to happen or what's going to change," she wailed quietly, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't alarm Henry.

"We'll be fine, love. We'll be together, that's all that matters," he promised her as the smoke settled over them.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to my amazing beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, for all of her help! ~ XOXO MAS**  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _The Enchanted Forest_

"Philip." Aurora clutched her pregnant belly with one hand and pointed to a purple cloud rolling towards them ominously with the other. "What's happening?" Her voice trembled as the cloud moved closer to them and her hand moved to grip his arm tightly. Whatever it was, it was magic and in her experience magic usually came with a price. She was afraid her child would have to pay the price if they couldn't stop it from rolling into their kingdom.

Drawing his sword, Philip stepped in front of her. "Stay back, darling," he ordered as the smoke overtook them. He wasn't sure what would appear, but he was ready to fight them in order to protect his wife and unborn child. He squinted trying to see through the clouds. He heard the noises of the people brought over by it before he could see anything.

It started to clear moments later, but it was still too hard to make out where everyone was exactly. Emma's first thought was Henry. Did he make it over? He wasn't born here like the rest of them, what if Regina and Gold were incorrect and something went wrong? What if he wasn't here, what if he was standing on an abandoned highway with no town and no people around all alone? Emma's eyes darted around."Henry?" She cried out.

"I'm here, Mom." A second later he was wrapping his arms around her waist, reassuring her that he was with them and okay.

She jerked, her head swiveling around. "Killian?"

"Aye love, we're all here." His voice was right in her ear. "Everyone made it over, Swan. We're okay." His hand moved up and down her arm soothingly. "It's going to be okay," he promised.

Emma drew herself into his embrace, bringing Henry with her. "We're all okay," she repeated his words in a whisper. The smoke cleared in that moment and it was suddenly easy to see the entire town, even those who hadn't been standing with them when the curse broke, were there.

"Snow? Emma?" The group's eyes moved to where Aurora and Philip were standing. "What? It's been so long!" She cried out, moving to Snow's side.

Snow embraced the other queen. "I know, we're back, though. Permanently, it seems."

Aurora beamed. "That's wonderful," she paused, her eyes narrowing in on the pirate who Emma was gripping tightly. "Snow, what is _he_ doing here and why is holding onto Emma and Henry?" Philip drew up straighter, ready to fight if need be, he had a feeling he knew who the leather clad man was based on Aurora's stories.

Snow and David turned together to find Emma wrapped in Killian's embrace, his hand on Henry's shoulder as the lad was simultaneously being held by Regina and Emma. The four of them were tightly bound together it seemed. Snow's mind flicked to the possibility that Regina would only hinder their search for a prince for Emma. The bandit queen swallowed hard. "It's a very long story, and something we haven't exactly had time to focus on, unfortunately." She shook her head.

"Well, it's something you may want to focus on." She motioned behind them and Snow and David turned again.

Emma gave Regina a hug. "Thank you, for saving us all."

Regina returned the hug. "Of course. I'm just glad we're all okay." She patted Killian's arm before pulling Henry into a tight hug.

Emma reluctantly let him go, wrapping her arms around Killian. He drew her into his embrace tightly. "You alright, darling?"

She tipped her head up. "I don't know, yet. Right now I'm just thankful that we're all safe. I guess I'll figure out the rest as it as it comes," she assented.

"That's my brave lass." He leaned down and nudged her nose with his own. She latched on this cheeks and brought his lips down to hers. He tightened his grip on her, hauling her flush to him, molding them together from hip to lips.

Snow pursed her lips at the sight. "We're handling it," she sighed. "Right now we just need an update on the Enchanted Forest. The ogres are they-"

"The Enchanted Forest is safe," Philip promised, sheathing his sword despite the fact that Snow and Charming still seemed unsettled and unhappy about their daughter and the pirate. "We can certainly provide you transportation back to your kingdom." He gave them a smile. "Your land does need to be tended to, but it is safe. We send a patrol out every so often to check on it. We do the same with Ella and Thomas's land." He paused. "Speaking of which, has Thomas been located?"

The prince stepped forward, cradling a child in his arms with Ella at his side. "Philip, it's so wonderful to see you again." He shook the man's hand. "Thank you for watching over our land."

Philip nodded. "It was our pleasure. Please, come back to our palace. We can arrange for transportation and supplies so you all may return home." He paused. "It's quite a trek." He scratched his head and looked at the only two horses they had.

Regina rolled her eyes from her place next to Henry. "Allow me." She waved her hand and moments later they were standing at the gates of Aurora and Philip's palace.

OUAT

Three hours later, the group had been force fed by Aurora, provided with appropriate clothes (Emma was none too happy about that, but had managed to weasel her way into riding pants instead of a dress), and given supplies for the journey. All they needed now was transportation. "Emma, you should ride with your father," Snow ordered her daughter softly as they stood outside of the stables at Aurora and Philip's palace waiting for their transportation to be pulled together. "I know you're not comfortable on-"

"I'm riding with Killian," Emma cut in sharply.

Snow let out a sigh. "Emma, you're not engaged to him, we're back in our land now. It wouldn't be proper for you to do that. Now, if you'd like to ride with Neal-"

"I'm not riding with Neal," Emma spat out quickly. "I don't understand why this is so hard for you to comprehend. Or why you're fighting me on this. I'm twenty-nine years old. I'm an adult. I have been living on my own for my entire life. I get to choose who I want to be with. And let's not forget that Killian saved David's life and Henry's life. We never would've made it out of Neverland without him."

Snow sighed. "And we're grateful for that. It's why he's able to leave here with his head. There was a death warrant out for him when we were cursed," she reminded her daughter. "Now, he is welcome to leave the kingdom in one piece to go find his ship, but you are not riding with him. You're a princess," she reminded Emma. "We will find you a prince and-"

"We're not discussing this," Emma snapped. "And I'll ride with Killian. Henry is going to ride with Regina." She turned, leaving her mother standing alone next to a horse.

Killian watched her approach, her face drawn tight, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "You alright, darling?" Killian asked as she approached. She was fighting back tears and he instantly felt guilty. He felt guilty for wanting her. He felt guilty for being the one to put her in this position.

Emma swiped the back of her hand over her nose and glanced nervously between the horse and him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Look, I've never ridden a horse before and-"

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Of course you can ride with me, darling. Now, what about your lad? I take it he hasn't had much experience either."

Emma nodded. "He's riding with Regina."

Killian glanced over her shoulders to where her parents were standing together. David's hand was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, the sight actually made Killian swallow hard. "Darling, your father is actually seething over there, perhaps you should-"

Resting her hands on his chest, she shook her head. "I'm riding with you, pirate. I'm only taking steps forward with you. I refuse to take any steps back." Moving into his personal space, she arched a brow. "Problem with that?"

He chuckled, leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. "You know how much I love being close to you, Swan," he murmured darkly.

Emma's back arched slightly and her eyes fluttered closed at his words. "I have missed you, Killian," she murmured. The few days between finding out Henry was Pan and Pan was Henry and them dropping into the Enchanted Forest had been hectic. She and Killian hadn't had the alone time they had on the ship. She missed him. Of course she missed the sex, but she also missed just being alone with him for a few hours. Their long talks and the closeness was something precious to her. She never wanted to give that up, not for anything. Once they got back to her parent's palace, she fully intended on them falling back into that habit.

"I know how you feel, love." He ran his hand through her hair, his fingers tangling in the soft tresses, giving them a slight tug and grinning as her eyes darkened ever so slightly. She was his wanton and fiery princess. "Perhaps when things settle down..." His eyebrows rose suggestively.

"We can get some alone time?" She finished.

"Aye." He nodded.

Reaching up with her own hand, she lightly gripped his wrist. "I'd like that."

Her father approached at that moment. "We're ready to go. Emma, I think it would be best if you rode with-"

"Killian," Emma finished. "Yes, I know. Mary Margaret and I already discussed it. I'm riding with Killian."

David grunted, but moved back to his own horse. Shaking his head, Killian murmured, "I think you want to have me killed," in her ear. He led them over to their horse, hoisting himself up before reaching down. "Up you go, Swan." He reached down to help her into the saddle with him. "Now, hold on tight, love," he murmured.

She shivered at his words and tightened her grip around his waist. "I always do," she pressed a kiss to his neck, grinning at his sharp intake of breath.

OUAT

By nightfall they still hadn't reached the palace. Ella and Thomas had veered off with their subjects a few miles back, ready to be home in their kingdom. "We'll make camp here," David ordered.

Emma let out a grunt. "Thank God. This saddle is uncomfortable," she muttered.

Patting her hand gently, Killian chuckled. "And here I thought you loved a good ride."

She flushed and nudged him back. Burying her head in his shoulder, she mumbled, "I prefer a little bit more of a wild animal."

He groaned and threw his legs over the saddle, dropping to the ground before he reached up and tugged her into his embrace. "It's not nice to toy with a man, love." He pressed her against the nearest tree. "Particularly when he's gone so long without you."

Emma nuzzled her nose into his neck. "That goes both ways, pirate." She bit lightly at his neck before her tongue flicked out to lick the bite. "Perhaps tonight we'll manage to get a little alone time."

"Mom!" Henry's voice drew them out of their private moment.

Pulling away from Killian, Emma pulled Henry into her arms. "Hey, kid, how was your ride?"

Henry hugged her back just as fiercely. "Good. I didn't think a saddle would hurt so much though," he admitted.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, kid, it kind of does, doesn't it?"

Henry shrugged and tightened his hold on Emma. "Guess we'll get used to it." He pulled back. "Do you think you, Mom and I could talk tonight?" He asked. "I have some questions and-"

Killian stepped back. "Swan, why don't the three of you rest together for a bit. The rest of us can set up camp," he suggested.

Emma nodded and reached up, brushing her lips over his lightly. "Thank you, Killian."

Henry nodded and hugged the pirate. "Thanks."

Ruffling the lad's hair, Killian grinned. "Of course, mate." He watched as Emma draped her arm over Henry's shoulders and moved to Regina's side, whispering to the former evil queen.

"What exactly are you playing at, Hook?" David asked, his arms crossed.

Killian barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "I'm not playing at anything. Henry wants to speak to his mums alone. I suggested they settle in while the rest of us make camp." He pushed away from the prince, forcing himself to keep his thoughts quiet as he moved to help Red with some firewood.

Settling down against a large boulder, Henry sighed in relief when he was surrounded by his moms. "So, Mom," he looked up at Regina, "what's it like here?"

Regina wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, she murmured, "It's going to be a transition, particularly if we never leave."

Henry seemed to contemplate this, so Emma jumped in, "Just think of it as another adventure, kid. At least this time we won't have any villains chasing us though. You've survived Neverland, I'm sure we can survive without modern day technology."

Regina chuckled. "And if worse comes to worse, I'm sure Emma and I could whip up something." She winked at their son. He'd been through so much recently that both Regina and Emma just wanted to spoil him for a while.

Henry nodded. "And we'll all be at the castle together?" He asked.

Regina and Emma shared a look. "Well, I'm not sure about that," Emma admitted, "Didn't some of these people live in town or in a village or whatever?" She asked Regina.

Regina nodded. "They'll probably start to get the villages back up and running," Regina agreed. "But most everyone we're closest to will be at the castle."

Emma's head fell to the side. "Is there someone in particular you want with us? I'm sure grandma and grandpa won't mind."

Henry bit his lip. "I think they might mind. And I'm not sure he'd stay anyhow."

Emma's eyes flew to Killian, who was building a fire nearby. "You mean Killian."

Regina stepped in. "Of course he'll stay. And if your grandparents have a problem with that, well, we'll all speak to them," she jumped in to defend Killian.

Emma's mouth dropped open, but she found she didn't have words. Instead, Henry just beamed at his mother. "Thanks. I'm going to see if Killian needs any help." He was up and by the pirate's side in moments.

"You know he won't want to leave you anyhow," Regina commented.

"I just didn't realize that-"

"I was a fan of Captain Guyliner?" Regina snarked. "I suppose he's grown on me." Regina glanced over at Emma. "We make a good team, Miss Swan, loathe as I would've been to admit it before Neverland. And despite my earlier reservations, Hook." She paused. "Killian," she amended, "clearly cares a great deal for you and, more importantly, for Henry." She paused. "I think the three of us will make a good team. Hopefully, Neal will find a way to be a part of that. And I'm sure your parents will come around eventually." She paused. "Though it seems eventually is the key word."

Emma watched as her father and mother spoke quietly, their eyes on Killian. "I'm not sure why they're so opposed to him now. Not after everything he's done for us."

Regina sighed. "I would imagine that's my fault. They're probably out of second chances. And it's most likely because of me," she admitted.

Emma hesitated only a moment before reaching over and placing her hand on Regina's. "Well, they certainly trust you now." Emma smiled softly at her. "And I'll figure Killian out. They just have this ridiculous notion of me needing a prince. Either that or Neal, and that ship sailed long ago."

Regina smirked. "Was that pun intended, Miss Swan?" Emma just rolled her eyes. Regina sighed and said, "Why don't you give them Henry's storybook. Maybe it will remind them they weren't supposed to be either, but true love won out in the end." Regina's hand raised to the small necklace around her throat. "It's always supposed to."

Emma's eyes landed on the small circle. "You know, you'll find it again." She paused. "Tink told me, by the way." At Regina's scowl, she shrugged. "You never know when he'll pop up."

"When who will pop up?" Tink's lilting voice hovered above them. "No offense, Emma, but your parents aren't exactly being the nicest people right now. I think it has to do with Hook and Henry bonding. Anyhow, I needed a break. Mind if I join you two?"

"Please." Emma motioned to the ground. "I was just telling Regina that the man with the lion tattoo may appear again."

"I cannot believe you told her that," Regina sneered.

"Just like you told Tink about Killian and me," Emma pointed out.

"That was different!" Regina protested.

Tink snorted. "Please, if the three of us are stuck here with Snow and Charming's friends, we may as well bond."

"Bonding sounds a lot like braiding hair and painting nails and talking about boys," Regina snipped.

Emma rolled her eyes and shared a look with the blond former fairy. "Well, we have already talked about boys." Her eyes flicked over to Killian. "Or rather, men."

Tink followed her gaze, "I always wondered what he'd be like," she admitted. "When he was in Neverland he was so focused on his revenge. He may have made quite a few innuendos, but he never actually..."

"You two never..." Emma began, vaguely remembering one of Killian's offhand comments when they were in Neverland and he was battling with the fear that she was going to return to Neal.

Tink shook her head. "Nope. Not really my type," she admitted. Her eyes flashed to Regina. "Now as for the man with the lion tattoo, he's probably here. If he'd been in Storybrooke, I feel like we would've found him already," she admitted. "So, if he's here, then we should go track him down. He was apart of this kingdom, was he not? Did your curse reach every inch of it, or were some areas protected?"

Regina let out a loud groan. "You're insufferable!" She moaned.

Emma and Tink laughed together. "Or maybe you're just afraid," Tink commented wisely when their laughter died down. Regina just glared at the blond.

OUAT

Later than evening, Emma quietly moved her mat over to Killian's side. Her parents had made enough of a show that she hadn't fought them. She didn't want Henry to see the house divided quite yet. That didn't mean that she could wake up and snuggle next to him once everyone was asleep. And that's what she fully intended to do.

"What?" His voice was thick with sleep when she nudged him.

"Just me, Killian," Emma quietly laid her mat next to his, reaching for his arm to bring around her. "I sleep better with you."

He wrapped his arm around her, tugging her back into his front and twining their legs together. "Mhm, I like the sound of that." His lips brushed over the nape of her neck. "Everything alright?"

"Nightmares about Henry and Neverland and Pan," she admitted, pressing herself more firmly against him.

He tightened his grip on her. "Pan's in the box, we're out here. Everyone is safe. I'd wager to say Neverland is a deserted island no one will want to set foot on ever again," he whispered softly. She hummed her agreement. "Sleep, Swan. Tomorrow we'll deal with the rest of it."

She sighed. "Thank you for staying. Henry wants you to stay too," she whispered. "I'll handle my parents," she promised as her eyes fluttered shut.

OUAT

The following morning the camp moved quickly towards the castle. Philip had been right, there was much work to be done, but Regina was confident that between herself and Emma, they could save much of what had been destroyed. Leroy was already armed with his pick ax, ready to lead the dwarves to work.

Two hours later, Emma was wandering the halls of the palace searching for Killian. It wasn't until she ran into Henry, tears streaming down his face, did she find out what happened. "He left!" Henry cried.

Pulling her son into his chest, she looked up and saw Regina and Tink standing behind him. "It's okay, Henry. It'll be okay."

Her son pulled back and glared at her and then Regina. "I thought you said he wouldn't leave." Before either mother could respond, he was gone.

"What the hell happened?" Emma hissed.

Regina glowered. "Your parents told him that he was to leave the castle, there wasn't room for him."

"And he didn't say goodbye?" Emma asked. "He just listened?"

"I believe they used Henry and Neal's relationship," Regina murmured. "He's been banished from the kingdom." Emma stepped back stunned, her mouth gaping open.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A massive thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her help with this story. I know these chapters are a lot longer! Also, thank you to everyone who has responded so positively to the story. I know it's not super traditional to have Emma this at odds with her parents, but for those of you patient enough to stick with the story, all will be explained in the future! Thank you everyone and enjoy chapter 4! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Emma's eyes narrowed in on her mother. "A ball?" She questioned. "You're kidding me, right?" She didn't give her mother a chance to respond. "The kingdom is in shambles. The surrounding villages haven't been built up and you want to have a _ball_? A ball to find a prince that I don't want. Is that how it works here? We wind up back in your land and all of a sudden what I want and need doesn't matter? What my son wants and needs doesn't matter? Hell, what the kingdom needs doesn't matter? All that matters is you trying to rewrite the past. Well, it's too late for that. I grew up alone. I'm ruined. And the ruined, orphan girl that I am does not want a fucking a prince or to attend a ball."

Snow took a step forward, only to watch Emma take a step backwards. "Emma, you're not from here, sweetie. This will give the people hope. It's what we do."

Emma scoffed. "Of course it is what _you_ do." Without waiting for her parents' response, she spun and left the room.

"Well?" She was met in the hallway by Regina, Tink and Henry.

"The ball is happening," Emma scoffed. "This is such a waste of time." She tugged her hand through her hair. "I have to find Killian. I just... he was just kicked out?" She asked again.

Tink sighed. "Yes, Emma, for the _last_ time, they kicked him out yesterday."

Emma nodded. "Okay, that's it, the four of us are going to the nearest port. It's not far from here, right?" She asked Regina.

Regina nodded. "It's just a couple of hours ride. If we leave now we could have him back here by supper," she confirmed.

Emma glanced down at her dress. Focusing, she raised her hand and closed her eyes. A moment later she was dressed in her clothes from back home. Henry grinned. "Do me, Mom!"

Emma nodded and focused on Henry. A moment later he was back in his clothes. "There." She arched a brow at Regina.

The woman simply raised her hand without so much as a second thought and was in comfortable clothes. "Tink?" She asked. "Do you need help?"

Tin scoffed. "Unlike you three, I have never left these clothes. Now come on, let's go steal three horses."

Regina knocked out the guards and stable boys, she promised they'd be fine, not that Emma cared at this point, and the four of them were pointing their horses towards the port. Emma had wanted to go after Killian the afternoon before, but even Regina had told her they'd never make it to a town or back to the palace before nightfall. And Emma wasn't stupid enough to go off on her own in an unknown land.

It took them four hours before they finally reached the little town on the port. The members of their kingdom who lived there had worked with amazing speed. They were cleaning up the homes, had opened the tavern and it looked as though most of the shops would be open soon. "Wow." Regina shook her head. "I must admit, I'm impressed."

Tink nodded. "No kidding, I can't believe all they've accomplished."

Emma dismounted and moved to help Henry off of Regina's horse. "What do you guys think? Should we start with the tavern?"

Tink nodded. "With Hook? Definitely."

Regina took the reigns from their stolen steeds. "Let me just make sure they can't be taken. We'd hate to lose our ride back to the palace," she muttered, leaving them alone for a moment.

Five minutes later, they were walking towards the tavern. "Do you think he'll come back with us?" Henry asked quietly.

Emma wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, kid. And if he's not allowed in, he's still a pirate, he'll just sneak in," she reminded him with a wry smile.

When they pushed the doors to the tavern open, they were surprised to find it busy. It seemed that the town was enjoying lunch inside. Emma's eyes landed on the solitary figure in the back, hunched over a mug that was likely filled with rum. Regina placed a restraining hand on Henry's shoulder. "Give Emma a moment alone with him," she suggested softly, leading their son and Tink over to an empty table in the corner.

Emma tossed a grateful smile to Regina before she pushed her way to the back. She settled down across from him. "You left," she accused softly.

Killian's head shot up. "Swan," he whispered.

She swallowed hard. "You left me. You left Henry," she repeated.

Killian cleared his throat. "It was for the best, love. Henry and his father need to bond and-"

"And I already told you I didn't want to be with Neal." Her voice was stronger this time. "Or did you think that the moment we stepped off of your ship everything I said wouldn't be true? Killian," she reached across the table, one hand latching onto his hand and the other onto his hook, "I want to be with you. I don't want to be with Neal and Henry misses you. He was hysterical when you were gone. He was afraid you were going to leave and then you did. God help us, even Regina wants you around."

Killian's head dropped. "Your parents made a compelling case for Bae and-"

"And you should forget everything they said," Emma stated firmly. "I don't care if they're the fucking king and queen of this land. I was not raised here. I may be a princess by birth, but I'm not one. I will choose who I want to be with and if that means I can't live there, then hell, we'll steal a bloody boat and find the _Jolly_ ourselves."

Killian arched a brow at that. "A thieving princess. You'd make a fine pirate yet, lass."

Emma chuckled and squeezed his hand. "I mean it, Killian. My parents will eventually come around. I think the problem is that they finally believe they can have everything they hoped for. They're forgetting that I didn't grow up here and I wasn't raised here and I had the opportunity to meet a dashing pirate long before any princes." She paused and her head fell to the side. "Actually, I rather think that no matter where I am, no matter how I was raised," her cheeks flushed lightly, "I would always want you, Killian. You would always be..."

She stopped speaking and he arched his brows. "Always be what, love?"

She swallowed hard. "Always be the one for me," she whispered.

He stood, moving to sit by her. Gathering her up in his arms, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I believe, darling, that you will always be the one for me, as well."

Her hand came to tangle in his necklace. "Then don't leave," she pleaded. "Fight for me. Fight for us. You're a pirate. Take what you want," she challenged him.

Growling, Killian pulled her up against him, his mouth pressing hard against hers as his teeth nibbled on her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. A throat clearing caused them to pull back. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Tink hovered above them, "but Henry wants to see Killian and I don't think he needs to see that. Hell, the entire tavern does not need to see _that_." She motioned to the two of them. "But I'm very glad you two found each other again."

Emma nodded. "We'll behave," she promised. When Tink nodded and moved to go get Regina and Henry, she whispered in his ear. "Until later tonight," she promised darkly.

He grinned at her, his nose nudging against hers. "I'm holding you to that, Swan." He paused, his gaze softening. "And I'm sorry. I should've consulted you first and-"

She pressed her finger to his lips. "Show me how sorry you are later. For now, let's just get you back to the palace."

He scratched the back of his ear with his hook. "Love, it may be best if I don't stay at the palace quite yet. We may want to warm your parents up to the idea of me and-"

"You're not coming back with us?" Henry asked. The look on his face was clearly one of devastation.

Killian pulled away from Emma and pulled Henry down on the bench next to him. "Look, lad, it's not that I don't want to be there, because I do. I want to be with you and your mum more than anything, but I also don't want to cause a strife between you and your grandparents. Do you understand that?"

Henry scowled, his expression a mixture of both of his mothers. "I thought you were a pirate!" He cried out.

Killian chuckled. "Aye, lad, I am, but I also know that it will do me no good to be in your grandparents bad graces. I was thinking, perhaps, I will set up camp here in the village, at the inn, and then from there we will work on them. We can see each other everyday. I promise. And eventually I'll be able to track down the _Jolly._ Then you can really learn to sail," he promised. "And we can go on all sorts of adventures."

Henry didn't seem convinced and the look on his face said as much. Regina sighed and stepped in. "Henry, Killian is right about one thing, if we push your grandparents they will never let him stay with us. Let's help him set up here at the inn and then we'll work on the rest of the court. I'd imagine by the week's end he'll be living at the palace sword fighting with Charming." She tried for a smile.

Henry still wasn't buying it, but he nodded after a moment. "Fine, but you owe me some pretty awesome adventures," he told Killian sternly.

Killian held out his hand, shaking Henry's. "It's a deal, mate."

OUAT

"No." David crossed his arms. "Absolutely not, Emma."

"Why? Why not? You'd be dead if it weren't for Killian and you're really going to be the one to not let him come?" Emma tried bargaining. "I told you, I'll wear the dress, I'll smile and meet the princes _if_ you let Killian come to the ball."

Snow was shaking her head. "No, you will wear the dress, you will meet the princes and Killian is not on the guest list. And you will do as I say because I am your mother."

Emma snorted. "You're going to pull the mother card? Now?" She asked. "Really? Because where have you been? Where were you when I was jumping from foster home to foster home? Where were you when the abusive foster fathers were around? Or the mothers who wouldn't give us enough to eat? Where were you when I was in jail? Or pregnant and alone? Where were you when I was jumping from city to city trying to find a home? And you think you can tell me what to do now? I am twenty-nine years old. I am an adult. _I raised myself_. I make my own decisions. I have chosen Killian. And you can trot out the rich, petty princes who don't know what it means to fight, to survive, but I don't want one of them. I want Killian. He has been abandoned and betrayed and experienced loss. He and I have lived similar lives. I was a thief, just like him."

David cleared his throat. "He's still not welcome, Emma," he murmured.

Emma's eyes flashed and she didn't respond, instead she stalked away back to her rooms. She'd only just slammed the door shut with a loud and thoroughly satisfying bang when there was a knock. "Go to hell!" She screamed. The door opened anyhow and she realized that it could've been Henry, Tink or Regina. Taking a breath, she turned. "What?" Instead she found Greta, her ladies maid. She sucked in a breath and asked, "What, Greta?"

The young woman flushed. Emma felt bad for snapping at her, but she was just so damn mad she could barely contain her anger. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to take your measurements for your ball gown. The seamstress has already begun on it, your highness."

Emma closed her eyes and took five very deep breaths. She couldn't take it out on this poor woman. It wasn't her fault that her parents were being entirely unreasonable. She sighed. "Fine," she muttered, throwing off her red leather jacket to strip for the woman.

OUAT

Three hours later, she was tugging at the laces on a corset desperately when a clattering sound drew her from her dressing room and into her bed chambers. She bit her lip and laughed at the sight of Killian sprawled out on the floor. "Having trouble there, Captain?" She teased.

"Ah, now there is a sight." He propped himself up on his elbows, taking in the sight of Emma in her underwear, corset and heels.

She rolled her eyes and spun. "Get it off. I can't breathe, it hurts, and I don't want to wear it anymore. Rip it off," she demanded.

Killian scrambled up off the stone floor, pulling Emma's back into his chest. "You want the captain to use his hook on you, don't you, princess?" He murmured in her ear.

Emma hummed. "Please." She leaned back into his hook. She could feel the metal on the small of her back between where her underwear and corset met.

He raised the hook and there was a satisfying rip and Emma let out a moan and Killian groaned. "The princess likes it when the captain uses his hook," he murmured in her ear as the corset slid to the floor. He tugged her into his chest, his hand and hook sliding around her torso. His hook skimming over the flushed skin on her stomach while his hand skimmed up to cup her breast, his fingers tweaking her nipple.

She keened and arched her back. "Killian," she murmured.

"Tell me, love. Tell me what you need," he ordered softly.

She turned in his arms, her hands resting on his chest. "I just need you." She brought his head down to hers. "Please?"

He scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, his hand running down each leg and removing the heels. "You were getting measured," he surmised, noting the corset now lying in tatters on the floor.

Arching up, she kissed him hard, nipping at his lips, fingers delving into his hair. When they broke away, she murmured, "For a gown. I couldn't take my anger out on Greta. It's not her fault my parents are being unreasonable."

Killian seemed to consider this as he hovered above her. "I'll not lie, Swan, I'd very much fancy seeing you in a ball gown," he admitted, his hand skimming the swell of her breasts.

Emma arched into the touch, her fingers raising to grip the lapels of his long leather coat. "Off," she murmured, her hands flying to the buttons on his vest. "Less clothes, more skin," she whispered her voice thick. "Please?"

Killian pushed up to his knees before getting off the bed. Emma rolled onto her side, watching as he stripped slowly. Her eyes traveled to each new patch of skin that was revealed until he was naked and crawling onto the bed next to her. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded, tucking herself into his side and pressing her face into his chest, inhaling deeply the scent of the sea, leather, rum and something that was just Killian. He was all male and it called to something primal deep in her gut. She took another breath and it was released with a sob.

Killian tightened his grip on her, his hand tangling in her hair. "It's going to be okay, love. I promise. Everything will work out in the end."

Four hours later, Killian carefully slid out of Emma's grasp, dressing as quietly as he could. He had a feeling that being caught naked in bed with Swan was not the way to win over her parents. As quietly as he could, he moved back to the balcony with one last glance at his blond princess who was finally sleeping. The nightmares of Neverland and Pan still kept her tossing and turning and now the issues with her parents were only fueling them. He shook his head, determined to have a word with her father the following day to point that out. Perhaps they would at least be able to make it a bit easier on her in that regard.

He sighed and latched onto the trellis on the stone wall.

OUAT

Emma turned over, her nose pressing into where Killian should've been. Instead she met with a cold pillow that smelled like him. Pushing herself up, she glanced around. Immediately she noticed his clothes were gone. "Killian?" She whispered.

The next moment there was a knock at the door and it was pushed open. Her mother stepped in the doorway. "You were sleeping?" She asked as Emma clutched the bedspread to her chest. Emma nodded in response. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready. Greta told me she got your measurements, thank you for cooperating." Emma nodded again. "Are you going to dress for dinner?" Her mother asked.

Emma shook her head no. "Not hungry." She rolled back over onto her side and closed her eyes.

An hour later, dressed in yoga pants that she whipped up, Henry, Regina and Tink pushed their way into her room, setting up a picnic in front of the fireplace. Emma pulled the pillows and spread onto the floor for them. "He was here," she whispered. "He was here and then he left again." She pulled Henry into her arms. "I don't know how to get through to them," she admitted. "I'm sorry, kid."

Henry curled into her side. "I gave them my storybook. I reminded Grandpa that he was supposed to marry King Midas's daughter and not Grandma."

Emma pressed a kiss to the top of Henry's head. "Thanks, kid."

"We'll figure it out, Emma," Regina promised. "We'll figure it all out."

Emma shook her head. "I need a distraction. What can we distract ourselves with?"

"Looking for the guy with the lion tattoo?" Tink suggested.

Emma straightened. "I like it."

"No!" Regina protested.

"Operation: Lion is on," Henry decided definitively.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thanks for getting these chapters back to me so quickly! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Killian stumbled off the grounds as quietly as possible so as not to wake Sleepy up. He couldn't believe that the king and queen let their guard be run by dwarves. With a shake of his head, he moved into the woods. He was lucky the guards hadn't changed shifts. There were more of the dwarves on patrol than there had been earlier. It appeared the king and queen were stepping up their security to keep him out. He just wished he'd knew exactly what it was he did in Neverland to make them hate him this much. He wanted to know why they couldn't trust him when he promised to be there for Emma no matter what. Yes, he was a pirate. He'd lived a selfish existence before he met Swan, hell even shortly after he met Swan he'd been selfishly living. It appeared Neverland had proved nothing to them. It almost made him wonder if perhaps someone else was feeding them information. His mind flicked to Bae, but he dismissed it. The man had stepped back, and he had no proof of any wrongdoing on Milah's son's part.

Killian was so engrossed in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear the faint rustle behind him that was ever so slightly out of place, until a man's lilting voice ordered, "Halt!"

He let out a groan at the order behind him. "Really, mate?" He grumbled. He couldn't imagine why the king and queen had guards in the woods. It seemed a bit overkill even to keep him out.

"You're infringing on my camp, _mate_ ," the man replied. "So I do suggest you halt." After a moment's consideration, Killian did stop and raise both of his arms up in the air, "Hey, is that hook? Are you Captain Hook?" The man behind him prattled off quickly.

"May I turn around?" Killian asked tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to play games with some stunned guard who was intrigued by his metal appendage. Instead he wanted to go to the nearest tavern and drown his sorrows at leaving a very naked, very beautiful woman in bed alone.

The man seemed startled by Killian's request, and replied quickly, "Oh, yes, please, turn."

Killian did as he bid and found multiple men with bows and arrows standing behind him. The one up front was clearly the leader. Killian studied him for a moment before chuckling when recognition dawned on him. "You wouldn't happen to be Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest, would you?" He asked archly.

The man lowered his bow instantly. "How did you know? You're a pirate. We certainly don't run in the same areas."

"A pirate knows who else is wanted. Never know when an ally on land may be needed," Killian informed him with a smirk. "And I do believe our faces were on wanted posters gracing neighboring trees at a time." Robin still looked confused. "I robbed Nottingham. I may typically stick to the seas, but I was in a village for a particular meeting and he just left his carriage abandoned." Killian shrugged. "What's a pirate to do?"

Robin Hood's face morphed into a huge grin. "Well, then, Captain, tell us, what have you stolen from the castle? It doesn't look like you have much on your person."

Killian's eyes turned back up to the wall he'd just scaled, replying softly, "I haven't stolen anything, it actually seems the princess has stolen something of mine."

Robin watched Killian's face closely. "Ah, I see, you're in love with the princess. I must admit, I haven't glimpsed her yet. I hear she's beautiful."

"She's the prettiest lady I've ever seen," a tall, burly man piped up. It was then that Hook noticed all of the men had gathered closer to himself and the thief, weapons idly by their sides. Honor among thieves was one of the strongest bonds he'd ever encountered. In fact, in his experience, there was more honor among thieves than among royalty. Emma and Regina (oddly enough), appeared to be the only exceptions to this rule.

Killian nodded. "Aye, she is. Her name is Emma. Unfortunately for us, her parents aren't exactly amendable to our relationship." He grinned. "So I'm left to sneak in and out."

"I can't imagine King David and Queen Snow would approve of a pirate. Not that I know them personally. They were ripped away shortly after taking back the kingdom. Were you taken up by the curse as well?"

Killian shook his head. "Actually, I was in Neverland when the curse struck. It's rather um, shall we say complicated?" He tried, remembering his time in the Enchanted Forest with Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora. "I was, however, in their land. We were returned here when the curse was reversed. It's quite a long story. I would be more than happy to share it with you, if you'd like."

Robin nodded. "Please, come back to camp with us, unless you have a ship to return to," he amended.

"I don't actually know where my ship is at the moment. It didn't land in the neighboring port, unfortunately," Killian grumbled.

"And you're not going after it?" Robin asked, turning to lead the way back to their camp grounds, his Merry Men following dutifully behind them.

Killian shook his head. "No, not until Emma and Henry, her son, would be comfortable with it. Once I know her parents won't whisk them away, I'm hoping the three of us, and perhaps Henry's other mother Regina and our friend Tink, can go with us." He sighed. "I fear right now that their majesties would have my head if I took Emma away." He paused. "As it is, I'm lucky enough they revoked the death warrant out for me that was issued by their predecessors."

Robin offered Killian a seat on a log around a campfire. Makeshift huts littered the cleared ground. It appeared that Robin Hood and his Merry Men had made themselves quite at home in this particular spot. Killian had to admit, they'd set up a very secure looking camp. Pulling out a flask, Robin offered it up to Killian first. The pirate shook his head and grinned, pulling his own out. The two thieves lightly tapped the worn leather together and took long sips before Robin asked, "Now, if I'm to remember the curse correctly, wouldn't the princess be a grown woman by now? Or did time work differently where they were sent."

Killian chuckled. "Aye, Emma is twenty-nine. And yes, time did work somewhat differently. Her parents were in a town that didn't age. Emma wasn't there, so she grew up alone in a world with no magic where time moved as it should. Her lad found her and brought her to Storybrooke, that's where the cursed town was, and she broke the curse."

"She's twenty-nine? And unmarried?" Robin questioned. "How is that possible?"

"She didn't grow up a princess, mate. She had a very hard life. She was mistreated by so many people, including her son's father. In her realm, she was nowhere near a princess and there is no reason to marry as young as the women here do." He grinned. "She's strong and fierce and independent and does not understand our ways, nor does it look like she's going to bend to the will of her parents."

"She sounds like quite the free spirit," Robin pointed out.

"Oh, she is. A bloody stubborn temptress, that one. I'm quite fortunate she cares for me." He grinned. "What can I do, but sneak in to see her at every possible opportunity?"

Robin chuckled. "Aye, my Marian held me at knife point and I knew I loved her then."

Killian arched a brow. "The great Robin Hood is married?" He asked. "I had no idea," he admitted.

The thief was silent for a moment before he responded, "Widowed, actually." Robin's eyes cast downward before shooting back up to Killian's. "A few years now, but I do have one wonderful thing from it. And here it comes." He pointed to a small boy with a mop of dark brown hair running towards them.

"Papa! Look what Friar Tuck and I made," he cried out before crashing into his father's lap.

Robin picked up the little wood carving. "Well, Roland, that is something else." He drew him up onto his lap to face Killian. "Can you say hello to Captain Hook?"

The boy's eyes widened when they landed on the hook. "Wow, are you a real pirate?" He asked.

Killian chuckled. "Very astute. Yes, I am, lad. But you know what?" The boy shook his head. "You and your father are so nice, that I think you should call me Killian."

"Killian?" He asked.

"Aye, Captain Killian Jones, at your service." Hook stood and bowed to them. The young boy laughed and clapped before whispering something in his father's ear and scrambling off his lap, running head first into one of the other Merry Men. "He is quite precocious. He and Henry would get on quite well. I imagine Henry was like that at his age."

"And Henry is the princess's son?" Robin asked.

"Aye, tough as nails boy. Just like his mothers. He was captured by Pan, that's how we wound up here." Killian picked up his flask and took another sip, settling back on his log seat.

"As in Peter Pan. The lot of you took down Peter Pan?" Robin asked. "Good lord, now who is his other mother. You said her name was Regina, but surely you don't mean-"

"The Evil Queen, aye, I do. A bloody pistol that woman is, but we've grown quite… I suppose tolerant is a good word for the moment, of each other." Killian grinned. "I think you'd quite like her. She and Emma are a great deal alike, actually, even though I think they chose to ignore that at first. Emma just managed to channel her loss and anger a bit more positively. Regina's doing much better though, a bloody hero the woman has turned out to be." He shook his head with a fond grin.

Robin chuckled. "You make these women sound quite appealing, Killian." He rolled up his sleeves. "Perhaps one night they can sneak out of the castle and we can treat them to a night in town?" He suggested.

Killian nodded. "Trust me, they'd like that. We'd have to bring the insufferable little fairy though."

"The fairy?"

"Tinkerbell," Killian explained. "She came back from Neverland with us. She, Emma, Regina and Henry are inseparable. She's not bad most of the time," he assented.

"Well, Captain," Robin held out his hand, "I think a night on the town sounds wonderful. We were discussing going in for a few pints anyhow."

Killian's eyes landed on Robin's wrist. A shield with a lion tattooed on the inside faced him. He swallowed thickly, realizing who he'd just met. "Aye, mate, I think that sounds like a grand idea." _Emma was going to be quite happy with this turn of events_ , he thought to himself.

"Papa!" Roland appeared again. "Can Killian have supper with us?" He came to a halt in front of Killian. "I want to hear pirate stories!"

Robin turned his eyes over to Killian. "What do you say, Jones? Dinner with a band of thieves?"

Killian grinned, grabbing up Roland to tickle him, a wide grin on his face. "I think that sounds like quite the adventure," he agreed.

OUAT

"He was here again?" David asked, pacing in front of Grumpy. "I thought we'd increased the number of guards surrounding the palace."

"He snuck in while Sleepy was, well, sleeping," Grumpy explained. "Your majesty, he and Emma are really determined to see each other," he explained.

"And if someone were determined to burn the palace down, you wouldn't stop them?" David snapped back.

"Charming," Snow placed a restraining hand on her husband's arm, "the dwarves are doing the best they can. We'll figure something out."

David stopped and faced his wife. "With the kingdom this unstable, the last thing we need are rumors that pirates and thieves can come and go as they please. Most of our allies are gone, we need to find a way to strengthen our relationships now and you and I both know that-"

"The best way is through marriage. Look, David, I'm sure that once we have princes and members of different navies and armies here, Emma will fall in love with someone. Someone else will catch her eye, but we can't just snap our fingers and have them magically appear. And we can't choose someone for her. You and I both know that. So, for now let's just keep planning the ball and do our best to keep her and Hook separated. Alright? Besides, it's for the best. Eventually, he's going to go after his ship and he'll just abandon Emma and Henry. Then she'll be even more devastated," Snow justified. "So patience for now."

David pulled Snow into his arms. "I know, I just don't want to see her get hurt. I wish she wouldn't fight us on this and just trust us. After all she's been through, you'd think she'd recognize a dangerous man when she met one."

Snow sighed. "If she'd just talk to me, I could explain to her our fears, explain to her what we've learned, what we know of him and his plans." She shook her head. "She's stubborn."

David stroked his wife's cheek. "I wonder where she got that from?" He teased.

Snow shoved him lightly. "You, no doubt, _Charming_."

Her husband chuckled. "We'll figure it out, Snow. We always do."

OUAT

A bird landed on Emma's windowsill that evening with a note attached to it's leg. She read it quickly, a smile blooming across her face. Tucking it into the pocket of her jeans, she moved swiftly down the hall to Regina's room. She found Henry and Tink there. "Be prepared," she told them. "Tomorrow night at the ball, Killian is sneaking us out with some friends he made. We're going into town for a drink," she informed them.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! You're wonderful! I also want to say thank you to the guest reviewer who left the sweetest review ever. Thank you! As for my favorite chapter. . . I don't know. I'm pretty partial to the first chapter and the fifth chapter. You'll have to let me know if you change your mind on which is your favorite as the story progresses. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Emma attempted to shift the skirt of her scarlet red dress around her hips. Even though Greta promised her that it did, Emma didn't feel like it was sitting correctly. She felt like the weight was enough to topple her over. She knew that Killian would love to see her in the dress, no matter how much she hated it herself. In fact, he'd probably enjoy ripping it off with his hook. The thought was far more arousing than it had any right to be and she had to admit that she would enjoy that. Maybe she would keep the dress so he could rip it off of her at a later time. She sucked in a breath at the thought and the corset pinched her side. _Or maybe I_ will _throw the dress out_ , she thought as she winced. "You people actually wore these things?" She grunted to Regina, cursing under her breath a litany of words that would make her mother faint in disapproval.

The former evil queen looked in the mirror with a scowl. "I can't believe I let your mother dress me," she muttered, glaring at the soft pink gown she had on. "And they called _me_ evil." Regina had fought tooth and nail for one of her typical black leather ensembles with the heavier make up. Emma had to admit, when she'd seen Regina in something she'd whipped up on her own, she understood where she got the name from. The woman had looked every bit the evil monarch that she was in the tight leather, plunging neckline, severe updo and massive amounts of jewels. It was almost downright scary, _if_ Emma hadn't found it so funny she laughed in Regina's face. Back at home she would've thought Regina was headed to an elaborate _adult_ halloween costume party. The former evil queen had threatened to turn her into a toad for that response. Emma had only laughed harder.

Emma snickered at Regina's apparent displeasure at the outfit choice Snow had made. Her mother had said they were trying to make new alliances and the people needed to believe that Regina was no longer a threat. Regina hadn't liked that one bit, and honestly, Emma didn't blame her. "I believe that had something to do with the leather ensembles," Emma reminded her teasingly.

"This coming from the woman who is in love with a man who wears mostly leather," Regina shot back smugly.

Emma held up her hands in surrender, a light flush spreading across her pale skin. She hadn't even told Killian that she loved him yet, but she did. And everyone knew it. She wanted it to be special. She'd never felt this way about anyone, not even Neal. And when she told Killian, she didn't want it sullied by what they were going through. She wanted it to be pure and romantic and maybe a little bit cheesy because she'd never had that in her life. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with that." She sighed, changing the topic again, she asked, "But seriously, I can barely breathe and it's just so damn heavy and-"

"Moms!" Henry's voice echoed from the bedroom of Emma's chambers and Emma and Regina shared a simultaneous smile. They were finally at peace at both being his mother and they both found they enjoyed it when he called for them in that way. "Can I come in? I need help! And Elan is weird, I don't want him dressing me or fixing me," he muttered, complaining about the young man in charge of making sure Henry was dressed and didn't want for anything. Emma didn't blame him. As nice as Greta was, it was creepy having the young woman breathing down her neck at every moment.

"We're in here, kid," Emma called back, smoothing out the red velvet skirt of her dress. Henry's head poked into the dressing room of Emma's chambers the next moment, his eyes widening on his mothers and their ensembles. Emma watched as he bit back a snicker at how uncomfortable they both appeared to be.

"I don't know how this works." He waved a slim, silk scarf in front of him. "All I do know is that it's going to be uncomfortable."

"A scarf?" Emma asked, a retort on the tip of her tongue that she just barely held back.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Here, let me." She stared down at her son and sighed. "You look so handsome, Henry," she murmured softly, a delicate smile on her lips at her little boy looking much like a young prince.

"The clothes are so uncomfortable, Mom," he shot back.

Regina laughed. "Yeah, they are. We didn't know any better, but now that we've lived in Storybrooke, well, I can't say that I miss _this_ ," she admitted, as she settled the silk around his neck. "There, now you're ready."

"Emma? Regina?" Tink's voice sounded.

"In here, Tink!" Emma shouted.

"I'm not going." Tink crossed her arms. "Have you ever seen anything so ridiculous?" She motioned to the forest green dress Snow had forced her in with slightly puffy sleeves. The fairy looked out of her element and faintly ridiculous. She was so dainty and tiny, the dress practically swallowed her whole. "I'm a _fairy_. This is too heavy. No, I'm not going if I have to wear this."

Henry scowled. "We are all stuck dressed like this, Tink," he pointed out. "And I don't want to go either. Can't we just go meet Killian _now_?" He whined. Emma could tell the smallest bit of a tantrum was on the verge of happening, but he was doing his best to hold it in.

Emma shook her head. "He's got an exit strategy planned and your mom has already pointed out to us that it will be far easier to sneak in and out once the party is in full swing," she reminded him. "So we suck it up for an hour or so." The look on her son's face mirrored Regina's exactly. "Before we know it we'll be with Killian and whoever his friends are in town and out of these clothes," she promised the three of them. "Okay?"

"Yes, Emma," Regina and Tink chorused.

At the same time, Henry replied, "Yes, Mom."

"Excuse me, Princess Emma?" Greta appeared in the doorway at that moment. "But Queen Snow and King David are waiting on the four of you." She dropped her head. "It's time to announce you all."

Wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders, Emma sighed. "Shall we?" She asked.

"Let's get this hour or so over with," Tink muttered, adjusting the sleeves on her dress. "I just wish it weren't so heavy," she complained. "I would've been killed in a heartbeat in Neverland wearing this contraption," she whined.

"Oh, stop whining, fairy," Regina snapped. "None of us are comfortable."

OUAT

Killian and Robin Hood stood outside the gates of the palace just along the edge of the forest with Little John and most of the Merry Men. "Robin?" Little John pushed his way to the front. "Mulan has returned."

Killian spun on his heel. "Mulan?" He croaked, the memory of the female warrior flashing in his mind. He realized that she could convince Robin not to help him break Emma out of the palace.

Robin raised a brow. "Aye, some time ago I met her, she saved my son. I offered her a place among my men. She's been on a journey as a favor to Queen Aurora," he explained.

"Yes," Mulan's voice was behind them. "I'm back. And it appears, _Captain_ , that you are too."

Killian chuckled, even as he felt the tip of her blade at the back of his neck. "Aye, darling, that I am. Don't worry, though, lass, I've no intention of hurting anyone." He tried to sound like the confident pirate captain he was, but he knew that she could take him down without even breaking a sweat. He'd seen her fight, he knew what she was capable of. He also knew that she was fiercely protective of the women in her life and probably still harbored a grudge against him over what he put Aurora through.

"What about stealing hearts?" She asked as she put a bit of pressure on his neck and he winced.

"Not tonight, no." He cleared his throat, trying to maintain his footing.

Robin looked between the two of them. "What is going on?" He asked. "Mulan, drop the blade, we're helping him sneak Emma, Regina, Tink and Henry out of the ball. We're all going into town tonight for a drink."

The tip of Mulan's blade hit the earth with a thud and Killian's posture instantly relaxed. "Emma is willingly going with _you_ and bringing Henry?" She motioned to Killian, disbelief coloring her tone.

"You know Emma and Henry?" Robin cut in.

"I helped Emma and her mother, Snow, get back to their land. No thanks to this one." She motioned to Killian. "He stole Aurora's heart and was helping Cora."

Killian winced at the accusation and shrugged. "In all fairness, I hadn't quite turned over a new leaf, yet."

Robin crossed his arms. "You mean you hadn't fallen in love with Princess Emma, yet," he corrected.

Mulan's brow raised. "You're in love with Emma?" She snorted. "Oh, Snow must be _thrilled_ by that."

Chuckling, Killian shook his head. "No, not in the least, but I did promise Emma that I would sneak her, her lad and our friends out of the bloody ball. So, Mulan, are you going to help us or hinder us?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Mulan seemed to consider her options for a moment. "I may follow Robin's orders, but let me make myself clear, if you so much as try to hurt Emma or Henry, I will kill you," she warned.

Killian nodded. "Fair enough. Now, I do believe it's time for our scouting party to circle the castle. Roland is safe, yes?" He asked.

Robin nodded. "He, Friar Tuck, and a few other men have already headed towards town. Shall we?"

OUAT

Twenty minutes into the ball and Emma found herself whisked into another dance by another prince. She couldn't remember his name, she honestly didn't care, but she listened as patiently as she could while he whispered in her ear how truly beautiful she was. He continuously referred to her as a delicate flower. As his hand slipped from her upper back down to her waist, she was close to showing him just how delicate she _wasn't_. Instead, with all the dignity she could muster, she reached back and pulled his hand up. "Watch your hands before you lose them," she threatened through clenched teeth.

"You are a fiery one." He grinned. "Needing to be tamed, then?" He asked, his breath warm against her ear. Emma fought the urge to simply blast him back with her magic. He was the fifth prince of the evening to insinuate that she was a bit too wild, what with having a child out of wedlock and everything. They thought she needed a man to ease her into the domestic, royal life. One even informed her that she was a lady of leisure and should behave as such. She'd "accidentally" stepped on his foot with her heel, putting all of her weight on it. Last she heard he was stuck seated at a table, icing his foot. She hoped she'd broken it.

She stepped out of his embrace, effectively ending the dance. "You are dismissed," she muttered, turning and stomping towards Tink, who was standing off to the side alone.

"And what did this one call you?" Tink asked, amusement dancing behind her eyes.

"A delicate flower, but I'm fiery and need to be tamed. That makes no sense." She reached for a glass from a passing tray, downing the wine in two large gulps. After a second she muttered, "Well, that didn't help."

Tink chuckled. "I think there are only a few things that will. One will come later in the night, the other would be knocking some of these princes out."

Emma's eyes sparkled at the suggestion. "How loudly do you think my parents would yell if I did that?" She asked.

" _Very_ ," Tink muttered. "I think you should do it. It may be fun to watch." The fairy paused. "I do believe you're about to get ambushed again, Emma." She motioned across the room. Emma followed her gaze, scowling.

David and Snow stood talking to Prince Ferdinand from a neighboring kingdom. Even though he was a prince, he'd fought with the royal navy, was a decorated hero, and had been injured during battle. His betrothed had been killed by an enemy. He was tall with dark hair and green eyes, fiercely intelligent and quite interested in Princess Emma. "We're just so glad you could join us," Snow murmured, smiling widely up at the man.

He bowed slightly. "Your majesty, it was my honor. I have been hearing a great many tales of your travels since the curse hit. And thank you, by the way, for putting an end to the scourge that was Peter Pan and the Dark One all in a single fell swoop. Quite impressive," he admitted.

"Well, much of that was actually our daughter's doing," David admitted, motioning to where Emma was standing with Tink, trying not to watch them from across the room.

Ferdinand's eyes sparkled as he took in the blond princess, with her hair piled up on her head, a small tiara nestled there and a red ball gown that showed just how stunning her figure was and was just low enough to show a bit of cleavage. He knew, in that moment, that she would be a fine queen. "I would be honored to make her acquaintance, if you are agreeable, of course, your majesty."

David smacked his arm lightly. "Come, let me introduce you to my daughter."

Tink, who was watching the three over Emma's shoulder, took a sip of her own wine. "They're coming." She watched as Emma cringed and held out the glass. "Drink, you're going to need it. He's handsome and pompous and arrogant and I can tell it's not in the way Killian is arrogant."

Emma accepted the glass and took three long sips. Breathing deeply, she waited until she heard her father's voice behind her. "Emma, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Emma turned, not even bothering to plaster a smile on her face. She didn't respond so the prince bowed. "Prince Ferdinand, your highness. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Emma studied him briefly. "You as well." She kept her arms crossed, her posture stiff and her voice unwelcoming and cold.

The man straightened. "I was hoping you'd do me the honor of gracing me with the next dance."

Emma opened her mouth to snap a no out, when she noted Regina off to the side, motioning for her to take the dance. "Fine," she muttered, placing her hand in his outstretched one. Both of her parents beamed as she allowed herself to once again be spun onto the dance floor.

Once they were away from her parents' ears, he murmured, "I realize that you don't want to be here, your highness. I know you were not raised around such pomp and circumstance." She didn't respond, so he continued. "It's something you'll get used to," he promised.

"I doubt it," she muttered.

"And I've heard rumors that you were also close to the pirate, Captain Hook." The man grimaced. "I'm sorry if he took advantage of you in any way," he murmured. "We are actively hunting for the man," he assured her. "The scourge of the seven seas, that one is," he muttered.

"If I were you, _your highness_ ," Emma snapped sharply, "I would leave Killian alone. If it weren't for him, my son and my father would be dead and the rest of us would still be stuck in Neverland. It would do you well to watch the way you speak of him." She was about to pull away when Regina came running up.

"Emma, it's Henry, I need you to come with me," she murmured.

Emma stepped back. "Excuse me while I tend to our son." She nodded stiffly at the prince, who was still shocked at her defense of the pirate captain, before turning away.

"Emma?" Snow caught them. "Is everything alright, did you not like Prince Ferdinand?"

"No, I didn't. Now, excuse me, but Henry needs me," she muttered, pulling Regina out of the ballroom with her. From the quick sweep she'd done, it appeared that Tink had already slipped out of the room while she was dancing. "Insufferable fool just like the rest of them," Emma muttered under her breath as they wound their way to one of the back gardens where they were meeting Killian.

They found Killian standing there with another man, Mulan, Tink and Henry. "Mulan?" Emma grinned, nearly tripping over her dress to reach the female warrior. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The woman smiled, returning Emma's hug. "Ensuring that Hook isn't here to kidnap you or wreak havoc on your parents' kingdom. It seems he was telling the truth though. For once," she muttered the end.

Emma chuckled, patting the woman's arm before moving to her pirate's side. "I would love to fill you in, just after we get the hell out of this place." She pressed a kiss to Killian's jaw. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Of course, love. I do think that you may want to change first, though you look even more stunning than I imagined." He motioned to their dresses, his eyes dark as they raked over her form. She found herself flushing and her pulse quickening at his open perusal.

Regina raised her hand and in a flick, she, Emma, Henry and Tink were back in their normal clothes. "Now we can go. And we can do introductions and story time once we're out of here." Regina motioned to Killian to lead the way. He rolled his eyes and bowed mockingly at her before reaching out for Emma's hand. She smiled softly as their fingers twined together. Her smile widened even further when Killian's hooked arm wrapped around Henry's shoulders. She loved him. It was painfully obvious to her now. She loved him and she wanted to spend her life loving him and no one else. She teared up at the thought and averted her gaze quickly, reigning in her emotions.

They'd just made it up the east tower to where their getaway rope was when they heard. "Really, sister? You can't even make it through a ball?"

Emma spun slowly, facing Grumpy. "Leroy," she began with a sigh. "Just-"

The dwarf removed his hat and approached them, motioning for Emma to step away from the group so he could speak to her privately. In a quiet whisper he asked, "This is really that important to you? You love him?"

Emma turned back to where the rest of the group was staring at them, shifting from foot-to-foot wondering if they'd truly been caught or if the dwarf would let them leave without alerting her parents. She nodded. "I do, very much. And he loves me and I don't know why this is happening, but-"

"I'll find out," the dwarf offered. Emma's eyes widened. "This isn't like Snow. I'll find out what's going on." He sighed. "I understand loving someone you're not supposed to," he admitted, a far off look clouding his eyes. "Go. I won't say a word," he promised.

Leaning over, Emma brushed a kiss over his cheek and the man flushed slightly at the unexpected action. "Thanks, Leroy."

He nodded. "Have fun, sister. And be safe." She nodded and turned back to the group.

"Everything okay, love?" Killian asked, his hook slipping slightly underneath her red leather jacket soothingly.

Emma nodded. "He's not saying a word. And he said he'd find out what's going on with my parents. Let's go before someone else comes looking for us, though," she advised, her hands tightening on the rope.

OUAT

Twenty minutes later, they were on horseback galloping into the nearest town. Emma leaned back against Killian, content to have his arms wrapped around her. "So, Swan," he murmured as they rode, pulling them slightly behind the group, "I have something to share with you that you and Tink are going to love."

Emma craned her neck back and arched a brow. "And what might that be?"

He nodded up to Robin Hood. "He has a lion tattoo on his wrist." Emma's eyes widened. "Just as Tink described, too. I do believe I unintentionally stumbled upon Regina's true love."

Emma beamed at him. "This night just got way more fun. Pull us up to Tink?" She asked.

Chuckling, Killian led his horse next to the fairy. "Tink." Emma leaned over slightly latching onto the reigns of the blonds horse, "Slow down."

Tink looked over at them. "What?" She asked.

"Robin is the guy with the lion tattoo," Emma murmured, keeping a steady eye ahead of them. Regina was riding with Henry on her horse and Robin was next to them laughing at something Henry said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emma hadn't even noticed Mulan had dropped back with them, still hesitant to trust Killian.

Tink looked over. "Regina's true love. I found him years ago, but she didn't go after him. All we knew was that he had a lion in a shield tattooed on his wrist."

"Like Robin has." Mulan nodded.

"Regina is being stubborn about it," Emma explained. "And we've been teasing that we're going to find him and then Killian just stumbles into Robin's camp, and we are going to have so much fun with this." Emma chuckled. Her hand idly trailed up Killian's arm, her other resting on his hook, gripping the metal possessively. She glanced at Mulan out of the corner of her eye. The female warrior was watching her closely. "It's okay, Mulan. Honestly." She caught Mulan's eye. "Wverything is good here. He's not the same man," she murmured softly. She felt Killian shift against her. "Just trust me on this."

Mulan studied the two of them closely before finally nodding her assent. "You hurt her and I'll stab you with your own hook," she warned him.

Killian chuckled. "I promise you, lass, you don't have to worry about me hurting her. If I did, I'd offer it to you myself." He tightened his grip on Emma, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Now, what do you say we come up with a way to torture her majesty?"

"Henry is going to be so bummed he missed all of the plotting." Emma grinned.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to the amazing GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You are absolutely wonderful. How you do this is beyond me. Thank you so much! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Snow flitted around the room slowly, her eyes roving for Emma's red dress. She frowned when she couldn't find her daughter. "Ruby," she paused in front of the wolf, "have you seen Emma? Prince Ferdinand would like another dance with her."

Red's eyes narrowed in on the handsome prince who was talking to David, "Yum." Ruby grinned lecherously at the prince. "I'll find her. She should definitely jump on that." She winked at Mary Margaret, who just rolled her eyes in response and sauntered off, hoping to spot either Henry, Tink or Regina. One of them would be able to locate Emma.

OUAT

Emma waited as Killian slid off the horse before allowing him to help pull her down. She could do it herself, but she'd missed the physical contact between the two of them and would exploit any little reason to touch him. "Wait," she murmured, as their group all trekked into the tiny tavern. With any luck, they'd be taking over the entire place. When they were alone, she grinned up at him. "Hi," she murmured.

He dropped his forehead to hers. "Hello, love," he replied, brushing his lips lightly over hers. She sighed, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. His hook slid under her t-shirt, the metal skimming her back in a tantalizing fashion as his hand wrapped in her hair, angling her head back so he could deepen the kiss.

She let out a slight noise of protest when he broke the kiss, his lips instead moving to skim down her neck, nipping at her pale flesh. She let out a breathy moan of his name as his lips skimmed up behind her ear. She jerked his head back up to hers, holding him still. "Tonight you are coming back to the castle with me," she told him, her voice low and throaty. Her hands skimmed down his sides, yanking his hips into hers. They both groaned at the contact. "And you are staying with me the entire night," she whispered the sultry order in his ear. "Any objections, _Captain_?"

He growled, rocking his hips into hers, watching as her mouth fell open and one of her legs involuntarily hitched up to his hip. "You call me captain, and yet you seem to be the one issuing the orders," he commented, his hand urging her thigh up even more.

"God, Killian, right there," she mumbled, flexing her hips up and letting out a mewl as the seam of her jeans pressed deliciously against her clit. "Don't stop," she begged, her hands gripping onto his biceps.

"You like this don't you, Swan." He leaned forward, his teeth grazing her earlobe as his hook slipped under the front of her t-shirt, the metal skimming up her ribcage. "You like being ravished by the pirate in public, where anyone could stumble upon us." She hummed in response, the hum turning into a whine when the rocking stopped. "Answer me, love."

Her eyes flew open, latching onto his hooded gaze. "God, _yes_ , just _please_ , Killian," she murmured, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head when he started rocking against her in earnest, his hook carefully pulling her bra down, the cool metal pressing against her nipple, the sensation causing the coil in her belly to tighten.

His lips ghosted over her neck, down her collarbone and up to her ear. "Come, Emma, _now_ ," he ordered, punctuating his demand with sharp thrusts. Her head fell down to his neck where she tried to muffle her cry as he continued rocking into her until he followed her over the edge. A moment later, he pulled his hook out from under her shirt and gently set her leg back on the ground. "You alright, love?"

She looked up at him, her gaze slightly hazy from lust. "Mhm, better than alright. Although I can't believe we just dry humped in public." She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to where his exposed chest was. "Missed you," she murmured.

He nudged his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. "I'm right here, darling, and I'm not going anywhere," he promised softly.

She tightened her arms around him/ "Good," her voice dropped, cracking slightly, "cause I'm not sure I can lose you, Killian," she admitted.

He raised a hand to the back of her head, bringing her as close as he possibly could. "I know the feeling, love," he admitted quietly.

A throat cleared behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," they both turned to look at Tink, "um, Henry was wondering if you would teach him and Roland another dice game." She motioned to Killian. Her eyes landed on Emma, noting the few tears. "Is everything alright?"

Killian simply tightened his hold on Emma. "Aye, lass, everything is fine." He tucked Emma firmly into his side. "Come on, darling, let's get a drink and teach those boys how to-"

"Play fairly," Emma interrupted.

Killian snorted. "Pirate, love, I never play fair." She just snickered in response, letting Killian lead her and Tink into the tavern.

She'd been right earlier, the tavern had mostly been taken over by the Merry Men. She pressed a kiss to Killian's jaw as he sat down at a table with Roland, Henry, Robin and Little John to teach everyone a dice game. Emma followed Tink to a table with Mulan and Regina, motioning to the bar maid that she would like what they were drinking. As soon as she sat down, Regina asked, "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma nodded accepting the large mug with a smile at the woman. "Yeah, I'm better. I think Killian and I just need some alone time, too." She shrugged. "I'm not going to lie, though, there really isn't anything better than watching him bond with Henry."

"Henry adores him," Regina commented. "He seems to have taken a shine to Robin as well."

Emma smirked into her mug. "He's not the only one," she commented slyly.

Regina flushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about _Miss Swan_ ," the former evil queen snapped.

Tink rolled her eyes. "Please, Regina, we can all see just how well the two of you," she paused and pretended to grapple for the correct word, " _bonded_ on the ride down here."

Regina glowered. "We did not _bond_ , we simply talked."

"I don't know, it kind of seemed like _bonding_ to me," Tink chirped. "What did you think, Mulan?"

The female warrior, whose eyes were trained on Killian, Robin, Roland and Henry protectively, finally joined the conversation, "I think you were _bonding_."

Regina scowled and Tink and Emma tipped their heads back in laughter. The laughter drew Killian's attention. He stared at her from across the room, a smile tugging at his lips as she glowed. "You really do have it bad, mate." Robin glanced over as two plates were placed in front of Roland and Henry. Their dice game abandoned, the boys dug into the food.

Killian raised his mug of ale. "Aye, but you know what, mate?" He asked. At Robin's quirked brow, he grinned. "It's a bloody wonderful feeling," he admitted.

Robin's eyes landed on Regina. "I remember the feeling well," he admitted.

Killian studied the thief for a moment before saying, "There was a woman, many lifetimes ago." He cleared his throat. "Her name was Milah. She was fiery and beautiful and she wanted to run away from her life. She came to me and I just..." he swallowed hard. "She was my first love," he admitted. Robin's eyes snapped to his. "I spent hundreds of years working to avenge her death. It's how I met Emma. She was like this beacon of light when I was drowning in the darkness. And if it's possible, I love her far more than I loved Milah." He shrugged. "My point is that just because you lost someone, doesn't mean that you can't find love again. Even if it is in the form of" he paused and finally sighed, "that." He motioned to Regina, who was scowling at Emma, Tink and Mulan.

"I don't-" Robin started to protest.

Killian just shook his head with a laugh. "Deny it all you want, Robin, but I've been where you are. Believe me, I know. Those women are formidable, and I won't admit this to _her majesty_ ," his face scrunched up slightly, "but they're the best lasses you'll find."

Robin glanced down into his own mug, "I really don't think Regina would give me the time of day, anyhow," he admitted.

Killian smacked his arm lightly. "Give it time, mate. She will." He grinned at him. "Trust me on this. They're helpless to our devilishly handsome looks and unsurpassed charms."

Henry looked up at that and snorted. "I think you mean true love can't be denied no matter how annoying the person is," he teased.

Killian looked over at him, mouth gaping open. "Well, it's good to know where I stand," he scoffed. This time it was Henry who burst into a loud round of laughter. Roland joined in even though he wasn't sure what exactly had Henry laughing so loudly, his dad chuckling quietly and Killian scowling.

That laughter drew Regina and Emma's attention to the table of boys. "He looks so happy and carefree," Emma murmured.

"It's been a long time since he's looked like that," Regina admitted. "Thank God for Killian," she murmured. Her eyes flashed up threateningly. "Don't tell him I said that," she warned. Just as suddenly, the woman flushed and dropped her gaze to her mug.

Tink, Emma and Mulan glanced at the table. Robin was scratching the back of his neck nervously, Emma grinned. "Hey, Regina, we have a secret to tell you." She winked at Tink and Mulan. Regina grunted her response. "I think you should look over at Robin and you'll see for yourself."

Regina snorted and Tink kicked her hard under the table. With an eye roll, Regina looked up, her eyes landing on Robin. They flicked over him for a moment before settling on his wrist. "Holy hell," she muttered. "What? Why? How?"

Emma held up her hands. "Killian found him, not me, but it seems that this is your chance at true love again."

"Don't blow it," Tink warned.

Regina was going to protest, but Mulan cut in, "If you can have your true love, Regina, why not go after it? What's there to be afraid of? He clearly cares for you on some level. And he's a good man. Get to know him, get to know Roland. Don't let it pass you by because you're afraid of losing it. If I could be with the person I loved, I would."

Emma, Tink and Regina were quiet. Finally, Regina asked, "Then why aren't you?"

Mulan swallowed thickly. "They're with someone else. And fighting for it." The warrior glanced down. "Let's just say that circumstances did not favor me this time." She glanced up. "Perhaps next time they might, though."

Emma had the distinct feeling she knew what Mulan meant by that. She'd seen how the warrior acted around Aurora and she knew it had nothing to do with her promise to Phillip. Reaching across the table, she patted Mulan's hand. "You're right. Sometimes it takes a go around or two." She nodded towards Killian. "He's my second chance and I'm his," she reminded Regina. "Take yours with Robin."

Regina's mouth dropped open. "He's a _thief_ ," she protested.

Tink snorted. "Says the _evil queen_."

Two hours later, Emma and Killian moved to a table in the corner, watching as Henry and Roland played an elaborate game with a few of the Merry Men and some other children that had come into the tavern. Curled up in his arms, Emma sighed. "This is perfect," she murmured.

"Hm?" Killian asked.

"This, right here, with you. A seaside port, Henry playing with other kids, you and me together. This is perfect." She ran her hand over his hook that was wrapped around her waist absently as she spoke.

Killian watched the movement, his head propped up on hers. "Aye, love, it really is." He brushed a kiss to the top of her head and she sighed in contentment, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

OUAT

Sneezy let out another sneeze and Snow and Charming both cringed. "We can't find any of them, Snow." He sneezed again, wiping his nose with his handkerchief that Granny had made some time before. "They must've left. They're not in their rooms and we split up. Well, someone stayed with Sleepy because you never know where he might fall over," he admitted.

"Are you saying that they left the palace _during_ Emma's ball?" Charming asked through clenched teeth.

Snow rested a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It's okay, Charming. We'll just send Red and Grumpy into town. They'll find them," she assured her husband.

Red and Grumpy were both already nodding. "We're on it, your majesties." Grumpy turned. "Come on Red, let's go change."

Fifteen minutes later they were moving swiftly towards the town on horseback when Red accused sharply, "You know something."

Grumpy pulled his horse to a stop and glanced at the wolf. "You're right, sister, I do know something. I know something's wrong and you do too," he snapped.

Ruby glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "You mean with Snow and David," she surmised.

"Why are they so hellbent on Emma finding a prince? And I know Hook _was_ a bad guy, but he's done a lot of good and they believe in second chances. I mean if _Regina_ is here, then why can't Hook be here?" He reminded her.

Ruby kicked her horse into a slow trot, waiting until the dwarf was by her side before she commented. "I know, I've been thinking the same thing. And she and Charming have been behind closed doors a lot more than usual," she pointed out. "And the amount of arguing they've been doing with Emma, it's weird."

"I let Emma, Tink, Regina and Henry go. I caught them sneaking out with Hook, some other guy and some woman. I told them I wouldn't tell," he admitted. "They were going into the port town, I think."

"Let's just find them, then we'll figure out what to do. We should make sure they're safe first," Red decided. Grumpy nodded his silent agreement.

OUAT

Emma laughed as Killian twirled her around the narrow aisles of the tavern as a few of the townspeople entertained the drinkers with music. Her head tipped back, she spun into his embrace with an even louder laugh. "You're quiet the dancer, Captain," she teased.

"You seem surprised, milady." He grinned at her. "I was once a navy man, after all. It was required of me to be able to dance."

"So you could twirl maidens around the dance floor." Emma scowled.

Killian chuckled. "Is that jealousy, fair Swan?" She grumbled something incoherent and Killian paused their movements to tip her head towards him. "Emma, you're the only one I want to be dancing with," he murmured softly. Her scowl dropped immediately, the flair of jealousy in her gut replaced by something else entirely. Raising her hand up, she tugged his head down to hers for a kiss.

"Mom! Killian!" Henry protested, ceasing his dance with his other mother. "In public, really?"

Both of them snapped back, their faces lightly flushed. "Apologies, lad. One day you'll understand."

Emma smacked him on the arm. "Killian, don't go giving him any ideas that could get him into trouble." Henry looked between the two of them curiously for a moment before shrugging and turning to Tink, bowing to offer her his next dance. The fairy curtsied and accepted his hand. Emma smiled at her son before turning to Killian. "You're a bad influence," she murmured.

His arm wrapped around her, hauling her tightly against him, his hook raising to skim her jaw. "You seem to enjoy my influence quite a bit, if I do recall."

She let out a breathy sigh and tried to keep her facial expression stern, but she knew it failed, pressing her forehead to his, she whispered, "Like I said," her eyelashes fluttered as his hook trailed down her neck, "bad influence."

Robin watched as Roland joined Henry and Tink in their dance before approaching Regina. "Well, your majesty, can I have this dance?" He bowed slightly.

Regina flushed, her hand hovering over his. She swallowed thickly and tried for a smile. "I'm not...I don't..."

Robin straightened immediately. "My apologies, milady." He moved to step back, but Regina stepped forward.

With her hand tentatively resting on his arm, she murmured, "It's not that, it's just..." She sighed. "I don't know how to dance," she finally admitted. "Like really dance."

Robin's head fell to the side. "As the queen you didn't-"

"My husband was more interested in dancing with his daughter than me," she snapped.

Robin chuckled and held a hand out, bowing again. "Well then, allow me?" He requested.

With a sigh, Regina placed her hand in his palm, allowing him to pull her into his embrace. Emma and Killian were no longer really dancing, simply swaying to the beat. Gently, she turned his chin to face Regina and Robin. "Look," she murmured.

Killian's face pulled into a grin. "Well, it looks like we will perhaps mellow the evil queen out after all," he teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You and Regina are more alike than you'd care to admit." She snorted.

Killian's mouth dropped open. "I take offense to that, Swan."

She snickered. "What, are you going to punish me?" She asked, her voice dropping down an octave, dripping with the hope of sinful sex.

Killian sent her an equally sinful grin. "Oh love, I would be more than willing to give you an evening with Captain Hook." He nudged his nose against her ear. "Is that what you'd like?"

She sucked in a breath. "Yes," she murmured.

He gently bit down on her earlobe. "Yes what?"

She let out a soft moan as his tongue flicked out. "Yes, _Captain_."

He chuckled. "There's a good girl," he murmured darkly in her ear.

From outside of the tavern, Red and Grumpy stared in a window. "What do we do, sister?" Grumpy asked.

Red shook her head and tugged her red cloak tightly over her shoulders. "I don't know, Leroy. I mean, how can we break this up?" She asked. She knew they needed to get a report back to Snow and Charming, and they really _should_ bring Emma, Henry, Tink and Regina back to the palace, but they all looked so _happy_ inside the tavern that it broke her heart to think of stopping the merriment to bring them home to an inevitable fight.

He removed his cap and scratched the top of his head. "I sure don't want to, but they'll have to come back tonight."

She swallowed hard. "Let's give them a little bit longer. I have a flask. Drink down by the docks?" She asked, holding up the worn leather.

"You're speaking my language, sister." He grinned, leading the way down to the waterfront.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your hard work! Thank you so much! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Red and Leroy stumbled up from the docks just as the group from the tavern was moving towards their horses. "Emma! Killian!" Red cried out, her cloak floating behind her. "We were sent to fetch you by their royal highnesses, King and Queen Stubborn," she informed them, swaying slightly.

Emma's eyes widened. "Whoa there, Ruby, you okay?"

Ruby giggled, smothering it with her hand, her mouth spread in a wide smile as she continued to teeter on unsteady feet. "I am quite good actually." She sighed. "You are going to be in so much _trouble_ tomorrow." Her frown turned into a grin and she squealed conspiratorially. "Though if trouble looked like _that_ ," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Killian and the pirate actually flushed, raising his hook to scratch the back of his ear, "I'd be in trouble, too."

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, a small, tired smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Okay, Rube, I think you should probably ride with one of the less drunk Merry Men. We wouldn't want you drinking and riding." She shook her head. "Or something like that." She snorted.

"Are they all coming back to the palace?" She asked in what she assumed was a whisper, but was actually very loud, the group around them chuckling. Emma wondered briefly how much she and Leroy actually had to drink and how long they'd been in town. She'd wager to say that they were sent to find her shortly after she escaped the ball. It appeared as though they'd both allowed Emma, Tink, Regina and Henry their time and privacy at the tavern. Emma owed her for that one.

Robin was going to respond to Ruby's question, when Regina cut in, "Yes, they're all coming with us." Emma shot the queen a surprised look, but nodded in agreement as well.

Ruby let out a whoop and leaned against one of the Merry Men. "I shall ride with you!" She decided, she shoved her pointer finger at him with a wide grin and a salacious wink.

Killian chuckled. "Little John, do you mind?"

The tall, broad man chuckled. "Not in the least, I can hang onto her." He shook his head. "Okay, little lady, up you go." He hoisted her up easily into the saddle of his horse before climbing up after her, gripping her tiny waist to hold her steady as she swayed in front of him, continuous giggles slipping past her lips. Ten minutes later the group was saddled up and headed towards the palace.

Emma curled herself into Killian and murmured, "Well, it looks like the entire court isn't against us after all."

He brushed his lips over the shell of her ear. "So it seems, love." He hesitated before asking, "Are you sure you want me to come back with-"

She craned her neck around to glare at him. "If you think for one second that I'm letting you out of my sight, you're sorely mistaken. Unless you've decided you don't want me anymore, you're staying with me. With us." She motioned to Regina, Tink and Henry. "I'm not losing you, Killian, so stop making me repeat myself."

Tightening his hooked arm around her waist, Killian nodded. "I'll always want you, Swan," he promised her softly. " _Always_."

At the front of the group, Regina and Robin led everyone up the hills towards the palace, their sons half asleep in front of them. "Your majesty-" Robin began.

"Regina," she corrected sharply.

Robin flushed and nodded. "Regina, are you sure it's alright for us to stay in the palace with you? We're more than comfortable-"

"I'd like it if you would, if you don't want to though..." she hesitated.

"No, no, we'd be honored. I do believe Roland would very much enjoy the opportunity to stay there and play with Henry some more," he admitted. He swallowed thickly. "And I would very much enjoy spending more time with you."

Regina was glad it was dark outside and he couldn't see her flush at his admission. "That would be nice," she finally agreed.

When they reached the palace an hour and a half later, Red, Roland and Henry were fast asleep. Between Robin, Friar Tuck, and Little John, they were able to carry the three inside. The large group was greeted by Snow, David and the rest of the dwarves. "Thank god, Emma where have you been?" Snow was by her side in an instant. "You can't just run off like that and-"

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, Mary Margaret, we're grown women, if we want to go into the nearest town for a drink, we certainly don't need _your_ permission." She turned to Emma. "We should tuck Henry in." Her eyes landed on Robin. "Tink can show you where the guest rooms are." She bit her lip. "I'll be down shortly to make sure you're all settled in."

Leroy jumped in. "John, I'll show you where the wolf sleeps," he offered. The big man grunted and followed the dwarf.

Emma tugged on Killian's hand. "Come on, help us tuck Henry in?" She asked softly.

Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, he murmured, "Of course, love." He motioned for Regina to lead the way. "After you, lass."

David latched onto his daughter's arm before they could walk away. "Emma, we need to discuss this." He motioned around the room. The Merry Men were shifting uncomfortably, so Tink nudged Robin, who was holding a sleeping Roland, forward to get them out of the room. Regina nodded, leading them out of the room too, so that Killian and Emma were left alone with her parents and the dwarves.

She yanked her arm away. "I'll make you a deal, when you decide to tell me what is really going on, what has you trying to marry me off to Prince whatever his name is, then we'll discuss this. Until then, I'm going to go tuck my son in for the night and then Killian and I are going to bed."

Snow cleared her throat looking for some sort of compromise. "Of course, it's late, if Killian would like one of the guest-"

"He's staying with me," Emma cut in, slipping her hand into his, she tugged him down the hallway Regina had already retreated to.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was pulling Killian into her room. "Darling," he murmured, "do you really want to be this at odds with your parents? There is clearly something going on that we don't understand and-"

"I love you," Emma blurted out. He stilled next to her, his mouth open as if he were going to say something. Swallowing back her fear, she murmured, "I love you, Killian. I love you and I'm not taking any steps back. I'm only moving forward. _With you_."

He moved into her personal space, crowding her against an armoire. "You love me?" He asked quietly. She nodded and his face broke out into a wide grin. "You love _me_?" He repeated. Again she nodded. "I do not know what I did to stumble into your life, lass, but bloody hell, I promise to always cherish you and your lad." He pulled her close. "I love you too, Emma," he whispered.

Clasping her hands at the nape of his neck, she tugged his lips down to hers. "Show me, Killian?" She asked softly.

His eyes flitted over her face in wonder as he nodded. "As you wish, love," he murmured, slowly walking them back towards the bed. As he did so, he lightly shoved her red leather jacket (he was glad that made it over, it very much encompassed his Savior), off of her shoulders, his hand and hook sliding up her t-shirt, pulling it over her head. When they reached the bed, he lifted her up, gently depositing her on the center before crawling after her. Divesting her of her bra quickly so that she was naked from the waist up, he hovered above her for a moment, his hand skimming over her flushed form. "So beautiful," he murmured, his lips following the path of his hand, closing around a pert nipple. Keening, Emma arched into him, latching onto his hair and anchoring him to her.

"Fuck, Killian." She rolled her hips up into his, both of them groaning at the pressure. His head dropped to her neck, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh there, sucking hard enough to mark her. She arched her neck, giving him better access as she slipped her hands between them and began pulling at the clasps that held his vest in place. "Less clothes, please," she murmured.

When he was satisfied that he'd left a mark, Killian pulled back, yanking at his vest and shirt until he was also naked from the waist up. Leaning back over, he yanked at her boots and her jeans. "I plan on tasting you, Swan," he murmured lowly. "I want to hear you scream for me before I fill you up." She let out a moan of agreement as his hook pushed her legs apart, her back arching when she felt the flat of his tongue run across her center.

OUAT

Regina watched as Robin continued telling Roland his bedtime story. The little boy had woken up the moment Robin tried to tuck him in. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as the thief brushed a kiss across the young one's head before pulling the covers up to his chin and tucking them securely around him.

"That was quite the story," Regina murmured softly when Robin joined her in the doorway.

Robin chuckled. "He likes fantastic tales," he admitted. He rocked on his heels for a moment. "Well, Regina, would you fancy a nightcap?" He asked slowly.

The former evil queen nodded, extending her hand to him. "Come on, I know where we can find the best one in the whole palace," she murmured.

A light feeling Robin hadn't felt in years spread through him as he linked his fingers with Regina's, allowing her to tug him down the hallway towards what he assumed were her chambers. A few minutes later they were seated on the balcony of her room, sipping on rum. "This is incredible," he admitted, eyeing the glass suspiciously. "What did you do to it?"

Regina laughed. "I stole it from Killian," she admitted. "I'm sure he noted that I lifted the bottle the last time we were in town. He always has the best rum." She sighed. "And I may have added a hint of apple to it."

Robin smiled at her. "It's delicious, milady." He nodded. "You were right, the best nightcap in the entire palace."

She grinned into her glass and they lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment before Regina finally murmured. "I apologize for the scene earlier. I'm not sure what's wrong with Snow and Charming right now."

Robin studied the profile of the evil queen for a moment. She didn't seem at all how she was described in stories, then again, neither did Snow White or Prince Charming. "Aye, they're not what I expected," he acknowledged.

Her face fell into a frown. "I know, and for the life of me I can't figure out what on earth is wrong with them. Sure Killian was a villain, but so was I and yet, I can be here. And they're forcing princes on Emma when they fought so hard to be together even though David was supposed to marry someone else. Just none of it makes sense." She sighed and shook her head. "We'll have to figure out how to get to the bottom of it. Henry and Emma can't lose Killian. They both love him too much."

"He's a good man," Robin commented. At Regina's arched brow, he amended, "For a pirate, but still a good man and he cares deeply for both of them. I'd hate to see them ripped from one another." He paused. "Particularly since what hurts Henry, hurts you."

The look in Robin's eyes was far too telling and Regina felt herself wanting to withdraw, to protect herself from the pain she felt when she lost Daniel. "You hardly know me," she murmured softly.

Setting his glass on the table next to his chair, he rose. Leaning over her, he whispered, "I know enough." Gently, he pressed his lips to hers in just the barest of brushes. "Goodnight, Regina," he murmured in her ear before leaving her alone on the patio, gripping her tumbler of rum tightly in her hands.

OUAT

"We can't have all of these people here, Snow." David paced their bedroom slowly. "If she shows up, we don't have an army anymore, we're starting from scratch. No armies and our only potential allies are Philip and Aurora, who have made it clear that they will not help, and Ella and Thomas who are just as lost as we are right now."

Snow rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. "David, come on, sit down. This isn't helping anyone." She sighed. "Look, Neal and Belle should be back tomorrow with an update. Let's just wait to see what they say. Besides, Robin Hood and his Merry Men could be assets. And I know Mulan is one. We're also expecting another prince from a kingdom in the east. He couldn't make the ball, but he wanted to meet us and Emma. He'll be here tomorrow. Let's see what he says, alright?"

Sighing, David wrapped his arms around his tiny wife. "Alright, we'll tackle it tomorrow." He let out a low growl. "I still don't like the idea of them sharing a room in my palace."

Snow grimaced. "Me neither, but we have to remember that Henry is her son and-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement. It's far more than I want to think about," David muttered.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your help! You're the best! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The following morning, Killian and Emma ambled down to breakfast far later than normal. She tugged him towards the kitchens. "Everyone should be gone now," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning up against him, a content smile on her face.

Killian grinned, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Mhm, you're not suggesting that we do something highly inappropriate where we could be caught, are you?" He tugged at her ear when she gave him a salacious grin. "You really are a wanton thing," he murmured in her ear.

She let out a light laugh, raising a hand up to tug his head down to hers. Still nipping at his lips, she bumped the door to the dining room open with her hip. He growled when the door slammed shut, spinning them and pushing her up against the wall, his hand and hook both slipping under her tank top, instinctively she hitched up her leg. His hand slid down to latch onto her thigh, rocking into her slightly. They both let out moans, lips still fused together. A throat clearing behind them forced him to pull back, a frustrated groan on her pirate's lips as they looked behind Killian. They were greeted with the sight of Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin and a stranger.

Regina smirked. "Good morning you two," she leered at them, her eyes sparkling as she regarded them with amusement over her teacup.

Emma snorted, noting Robin's hand on the back of Regina's chair and her body angled towards him. Playfully, Emma arched a brow at her friend. "Good morning to you two, as well," she teased, nodding to them. They both flushed and averted their gazes. _Got you_ , Emma smirked.

Snow and Charming sent Emma and Killian a simultaneous disapproving look. "Emma, Killian," Snow motioned to two chairs, "sit," she ordered. "Meet our guest. This is Prince Shang, from the eastern kingdom."

Tugging on Killian's hook, they moved to the table. The man stood, smoothing his hair back and bowing. "Princess Emma, it is an honor." He held out his hand and reluctantly Emma placed hers in it.

"You too," she muttered. "This is Captain Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook," she introduced Killian to the prince.

Killian seemed to study him critically for a moment before giving the prince a mocking bow. "Your highness." Emma, Regina and Robin all snickered quietly. Shang simply scoffed as Killian pulled Emma's chair out for her to take a seat. "So," Killian asked, tipping his chair back, "to what do we owe the pleasure, Prince Shang?"

The prince studied Killian, eyeing him with apparent disdain. Killian, for his part just poured himself and Emma cups of tea, picked his up, saluted the prince and tipped his chair back casually so it was resting on its hind legs. Emma hid a smirk in her cup. "So, Prince Shang, why are you here?" She repeated Killian's question as she tried to smooth out her face.

The prince reluctantly tore his gaze away from Killian and settled on Emma. "I have come to request the princess's hand in marriage."

Killian's chair tipped back forward with a loud thump, his eyes widening. Emma simply stared at the man, her mouth slightly open. It was Regina who spoke. "Oh for the love of..." She shook her head. "You're kidding me? Right, Snow and Charming? This is a joke. You wouldn't actually accept that your daughter marry this man she hardly knows? You wouldn't actually take this decision away from her after all you've been through? Hell, after all _she's_ been through." The queen stood. "Emma, allow me to speak on your behalf since you seem too dumbstruck to speak for yourself, and I honestly don't blame you, no Prince whatever your name is, she will not be marrying you."

The prince seemed unfazed by Regina's outburst, instead he stared expectantly at Snow and Charming. Charming cleared his throat and stood. "Actually, Regina, Emma, we have accepted Prince Shang's offer to unite our kingdoms. Wedding plans are already being made and-"

"I'm leaving." Emma stood up, her chair falling back at her sudden movements. "Prince Shang, I'm sure you are a lovely man and I understand that this is how marriages work here in the Enchanted Forest, but I am not tethering myself to someone I don't love. And I am not from here. I'm from a society that is apparently far more advanced socially and in regards to human rights. I'm twenty-nine years old, I'm an adult and I am not subject to your whims. You may be king and queen, but I am not a princess. I'm a thief and an orphan." She saw the way her mother's face crumpled at her words, but she continued speaking. "I'm not giving up my freedom to unite two kingdoms. I am not cattle. I am not a prize to be won. I am a person. And I get to choose who I want to be with and I get to choose who I love. I love Killian. I choose Killian. And he loves me. And we're leaving." She turned to Regina. "I think it's time Killian and I hunt down the _Jolly_. Can we speak elsewhere?" She asked the woman. Regina nodded, following Emma out of the room.

"Emma, _wait_!" Snow called out. Emma, however, ignored her mother, her posture stiff as she led the way back to her chambers, Regina, Robin, and Killian following her. When she shut the door, she slumped forward, her head pressed against the cool wood.

"I've got you, love." Killian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace and turning her slightly so he could cradle her against him. "I've got you," he repeated softly. "It's going to be okay."

Emma let out a shudder, her father's words promising her that a wedding was already being planned echoing in her mind. "I am not marrying him. I don't know him. I don't love him and if they can't tell me what's going on, then they're shit out of luck because I am not marrying _him_. There is no reason on this planet that I would do that."

"Of course you're not marrying him. It's absurd," Regina snapped. "Pull it together, Emma, we have plans to make." She turned her eyes on Killian. "Now, about finding your ship," she faced Robin, "Robin and I were actually discussing that last night." She motioned for Robin to step in.

Robin cleared his throat. "I may be of service in regards to that, actually," he admitted, "If you'd like the Merry Men's help, that is. We heard rumors of a ship appearing a few towns over. It's maybe a week's journey on horseback," he explained. "If we can just get out of the kingdom, we can certainly lose any guards in the woods. We're very ah," he grinned, "adept at that."

"Then we pack up Henry and Tink and go," Emma decided suddenly. "Today. We leave today, get out of the kingdom by nightfall. Then we can take the ship anywhere we want." She turned to face the former evil queen. "Regina, objections?"

Regina held up her hands. "None from me. We _should_ leave today before your parents get any grand ideas to stop us other than warning the guards and stable hands to keep us from leaving. Perhaps we can get the dwarf and the wolf to help detain them while we leave," she muttered.

Robin paused. "Mulan can help as well, I'm sure," he volunteered. "If I asked her to, I'm sure she would and then she can meet us once we are outside of the kingdom."

Killian scratched the back of his ear again uncertainly. "I just want to be perfectly clear about something, Swan." He placed his hand and hook on her shoulders. "I don't want to be the cause of family strife and if you do this, you will be splitting your family in half and-"

"I swear to god, Killian, I'm about ready to smack you," she threatened. "What did I tell you on your ship when we were coming back from Neverland?" He didn't respond. "That I don't need their permission. I love you. You, no one else, just you. I love you and Henry loves you and I'm not losing you. And I told you we'd find your ship together. Now, that's what we're going to do."

Dragging her towards him by her waist, he murmured, "I love you, too."

"We're going to find Killian's ship?" Henry's voice echoed from behind them. He stood in the now open doorway with Tink and Roland. "Can we go now?"

"What's going on?" Tink asked, studying the four in the room.

"It's a long story, go pack a small bag. Now," Regina ordered Henry and Tink. "You too, Emma. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Can your men be ready?" She asked Robin.

Robin grinned. "Of course, milady. We'll await your signal."

OUAT

"You can't just leave, sister." Leroy had Emma's arm wrapped in his hand. "You have to stay and fight for him. You have to stay and figure out what's going on and fight it. You know they have a good reason for this, but if you leave you'll never be able to figure out what's going on."

"I am fighting. We're leaving together. Regina, Tink and I are taking Henry and we're leaving to go find Killian's ship. We'll be back, I promise. This isn't forever. I just need some space from this, from them. Once we're gone, I'm sure they'll be able to see things more clearly, or be more willing to let me in on whatever is going on," she told him.

"That's not going to work, they're not going to let you go," Mulan's voice carried down the hallway and when Emma turned her head she found the female warrior and Ruby walking towards them. "Robin told me your plan, it's suicide."

"Mulan is right," Red spoke up. "They've already ordered the guards to stop you at the gates and they've ordered the stable boys not to release any of the horses and-"

"You honestly think that's a problem Regina can't handle?" Emma snapped. "We're leaving. End of discussion." She adjusted the small pack on her shoulder. "We'll be back, Red, I promise."

Leroy cleared his throat. "I suppose that we could hold them off, give you all a bit of a head start," he conceded.

Mulan watched as Killian's hook wrapped around Emma's waist. "Yes, I think we can do that," she spoke for herself and Ruby.

"Thank you, Mulan. I appreciate it." Emma paused. "You're from the eastern kingdom as well, aren't you?" She asked, vaguely remembering some of Mulan's background from her first trip to the Enchanted Forest.

Mulan straightened. "Yes, I am."

Emma nodded. "Then perhaps you're the person best suited to distract the prince."

Mulan scowled. "Prince Shang?" The warrior nodded. "Of course, I know him. I served under him briefly. He and I never saw eye to eye on things." Emma snorted, understanding what Mulan meant instantly. "I can handle his highness."

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you, Mulan." She looked at Ruby. "I'll write, once we're settled." She hugged the wolf. "Thank you."

Red rubbed her back. "Get out of here. We'll find out why this alliance is so important."

Robin appeared with Tink, Roland and Henry in tow. "We need to leave now. Regina has," he paused, "disabled the guards and stable boys. We're good, but we need to go now."

Emma squeezed Ruby's hand one last time. "Thank you, thank you all." She paused. "Mulan, when we land somewhere we'll-"

"Contact me, of course. Be safe." Her hand rested on top of Roland's head. "You take care of your dad and those Merry Men for me, okay?"

Roland grinned, hugging the warrior around her waist. "Promise," he murmured.

Mulan gave the boy one last squeeze. "Go," she urged.

Robin rested a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Mulan. Once again, I am in your debt."

OUAT

"We've ordered the guards to stop them and the stable hands know not to give out any horses," David murmured to his wife. "They won't be able to get off the palace grounds."

Snow placed her head in her hands. "She'll find a way off the grounds. She'll leave, David. You know her, I know her. She's determined and she's going to go, we might as well turn down Prince Shang's marriage proposal and see if there's another way to gain access to his army."

"Snow," David took her hands in his. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have no army. The towns are popping back up, we have our people to consider. If Emma understood-"

"We agreed not to tell her until we know what we're up against and we don't know what Zelena's capable of," Snow reminded her husband, yanking her hands away and starting to pace.

"Well then, I guess we'll wait to see what Prince Shang and his advisers have to say at the meeting this afternoon." David scraped his hand over his face tiredly.

OUAT

"No one followed us," Robin stated certainly as they slowed their horses to a trot. "If we just keep going, we'll be out of the kingdom before nightfall," he assured Regina.

"When we find Killian's ship," Henry asked, looking up at his mother, "will we bring it back home?"

Regina pressed a kiss to the top of her son's head. "We'll come home, don't worry, Henry."

Six hours later, the group was seated around a fire outside the purview's of Snow and David's kingdom. "So," Robin asked, eyeing Henry and Roland as they started a mock sword fight with two sticks, "are the two of you going to tell us what is going on?" He asked Regina and Emma. "Because Killian, Tink and I know that neither of you would just run, no matter how upset you are, so what exactly is going on?"

Emma looked over her shoulder at Killian, who was seated behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Love, I know you quite well." He smirked at her. "I know you wouldn't just leave because your parents were insistent you marry that foppish prince."

She snickered. "Fine, I suppose it's time to tell you all what's going on," Emma relented. "Regina and I believe that there's an actual threat to the kingdom. My parents seem intent on keeping us in the dark, so we're going to find out what's going on, so we're hunting information and help."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Just so everyone knows, by the way, adding Shang in was completely her idea! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Mulan grumbled as she rounded the halls of the castle with Ruby, her face twisted into a displeased scowl. "He's an arrogant man who believes women can't hold more than one thought in their mind at a time. If they can manage an original thought at all. I can't believe he will be the one to take over our kingdom one day. I'm so glad I left, honestly, at least Robin is upfront about who he is and what he wants out of life," she muttered to Red. "Robin _owes_ me for this."

Ruby sighed, her mind flicking through the events since they came back from Neverland. No one had been crazy about Hook and Emma together at first, but since they arrived here, he'd been up front and honest about who he was and what he wanted. None of it made any sense, there was something she was missing, she just wasn't sure what it was. _Yet_. She would find out. With a sigh, she interrupted Mulan's disgruntled ramblings about the visiting prince. "I just can't believe Emma and Regina just threw in the towel like that. It just doesn't make any sense. It's not like either of them." She'd been chewing on the fact that they just left with no word to Snow and Charming and no reason other than Emma wasn't happy. Ruby knew Emma was a runner in the past, but since Henry she'd stayed. She always stayed. Unless Regina running with her meant that she was back to her old ways. Now she could have her son, her boyfriend (is that what Killian was?) and her friends. _Maybe running wasn't such a bad option, now._

"Let it go, Red, they're gone," Mulan muttered, pushing the door to the War Room open. "Let's find out what's going on here. Maybe if we can do that, we can get them back."

" _Mulan_?" Both women stopped as Prince Shang stood up. Apparently he hadn't been forewarned that the female warrior was with them.

Mulan took a breath, schooling her features, and reluctantly bowed. "Prince Shang," she murmured demurely.

He nodded to her, clearly pleased by her submission. "I wasn't aware you were here," he commented, sitting back down. "No one has heard from you since you were discharged." She wanted to snort, he more or less kicked her out of the military for being a woman. Philip had been the first man to really see her strength and ability. He and Robin were honestly the only two who had. If Mulan was being honest, one of the reasons she'd actually liked Emma when she first met her was because she had never questioned the fact that Mulan was a female warrior. Perhaps it was because Emma had heard of Mulan from some fairytale back in her world, but Mulan really believed it was because Emma knew and understood the strength of women. She herself had been forced to face most of life alone.

"I work with Robin Hood now," Mulan responded, her posture was straight, her head held high, proud of her decision to band together with the Merry Men.

Prince Shang scowled. "Why am I not surprised," he muttered.

Mulan chose to ignore him. Instead, she straightened. "Ruby and I would like to know what has brought Prince Shang to this kingdom and what exactly is going on."

"Leroy would like to know, too." The dwarf pushed the door open, letting it slam shut with a bang. "What's going on here, exactly? What threat are we faced with now?"

Snow and David stared at them, their mouths clamped shut. Approaching them slowly, Ruby asked, "Emma's not here, why can't you tell us?"

"Because she wants Regina and Emma," Snow finally blurted out.

David closed his eyes and groaned. " _Snow_!" He admonished.

Snow turned to her husband. "I have kept this secret far longer than I thought possible and Ruby is right, Emma and Regina are upstairs and we need to start focusing on assembling the guard so we can protect them properly."

Prince Shang motioned to the table. "Come, sit, I will tell you what I know of this witch, Zelena, and what it is she's after."

"Who is this Zelena?" Mulan snapped the moment she was seated.

"She's from a land called Oz," Shang began, leaning forward. "And she wants to kill her half-sister, Regina."

Leroy groaned. "There are two of them? Seriously? Cause _one_ evil queen just isn't enough!"

" _Leroy_ ," Snow scolded lightly. "We're giving Regina a second chance," she reminded him.

"Yes, we're giving _her_ a second chance," Ruby snapped. "But second chances aren't for everyone, are they?" Snow and David cringed at her words. "I'm through playing games." Her eyes turned on the prince. "Get out, Shang. Now." She waved her hand absently towards the door before turning back to face Charming and Snow, her arms crossed over her chest and her the look on her face determined.

Shang stood. "You do not give me orders." His voice boomed throughout the room, demanding respect. Ruby chose to ignore that.

The wolf snarled at him. "Get out before I take off my cloak and escort you out." She warned.

Mulan stood, latching onto the prince's arm. "Let's give the kingdom a moment to get their affairs in order." She yanked at him. "And I am not a part of your court anymore, so I do not take your orders either," she reminded him.

When the door shut, Ruby splayed her palms out on the table. "Why does Regina get more than just a second chance? This is her millionth chance and you both know it. Why doesn't Killian get one?"

"Because he's going to hand Emma over to Zelena!" Snow yelled back. "So, no, he doesn't get a chance. Not when my daughter is involved."

Ruby rocked backwards at Snow's words. "No." She shook her head. "Killian loves Emma. He loves Emma like you two love each other. There is no way that he would hurt her. No, not since he's accepted how he feels about her. He loves her and he loves Henry and how can you just believe that? Who told you that?"

David cleared his throat. "Neal told us."

Ruby raised a disbelieving brow. " _Neal_? You're going to believe Neal over Killian? Neal abandoned her. He sent her to jail and you're just going to believe him? Snow, David, wake up! What on earth is wrong with the two of you? And do you honestly think Regina would let Killian near Henry if she thought he was a threat? Look at all the evidence, look at-"

"Belle backed Neal's claim, Ruby. And Neal has Henry's best interests in mind," Snow whispered softly.

Mulan cringed from the other side of the door when she heard Ruby's next outburst. "Quite the dysfunctional kingdom I agreed to marry into," Shang commented as he and Mulan waited to be let back in the room.

Mulan shifted from foot-to-foot. "I don't think it usually is. Whatever you are hiding in regards to Zelena has stirred up quite a bit of trouble."

Shang shrugged. "We're trying to keep her attempts to take over the entire land under wraps. We don't want panic in all of the kingdoms, particularly when so many are just starting to rebuild after the ogres took over. Regina's curse wreaked quite a bit of havoc on the land, as you are aware. I'm surprised she was given another chance."

Mulan narrowed her eyes. "She was hurt. She reacted poorly. It happens." Leaning against the wall, she asked, "Now, why does Zelena want Emma?"

Shang glanced towards the door for a moment before sighing. "Perhaps we should give them some space."

Mulan considered this before nodding. Once they were out in the gardens, she repeated her question, "Why does Zelena want Emma?"

"She doesn't want Emma, she wants Emma's magic. Emma's magic can stop her. She wants Emma so she can harness her magic. She's going to try to use it to go back in time. She wants to change the past. And as for Regina, well, she wants her dead. That part I didn't mind, but Emma is a hero and her parents want to protect her. Our kingdom is the most equipped to handle her. We just need another ally. We understood that the Blue Fairy was with them in this other land. We thought she may help. We also thought that perhaps they had harnessed some of the Dark One's powers. We understood he was there as well. David told me he's dead though."

Mulan seemed to consider all of this information for a moment. "If Emma can stop her, if her magic is the threat, then why not use Emma? She's powerful. And she's a fighter."

Shang shook his head. "I thought perhaps a union might facilitate that, but Snow and David are adamant that she stay out of harms way. Zelena is the most powerful sorceress I've ever seen. Far more powerful than Regina. I'm afraid that our armies don't stand a chance against her. We need considerable light magic and-"

"Emma, you need Emma." Mulan paced in front of him and his brow quirked.

"You're hiding something," he accused sharply.

She paused, holding his stare. "No, I'm not."

He snorted. "You're still a terrible liar, Mulan. What is it?"

Mulan considered her options. Stepping forward she asked, "Are you opposed to keeping a secret from the king and queen? It won't be kept for long at this rate. They'll know by supper."

Shang's brows furrowed. "What have you and the wolf and the dwarf done?"

"We helped Emma and Regina escape with Tink and Henry. They're with Robin, the Merry Men and Killian," Mulan replied crisply.

OUAT

"Where exactly do you think we'll find the information we need?" Robin asked as they bumped along towards a port town in search of information.

"Well," Regina began, "I overheard Charming and Shang discussing Oz. We thought we'd start there."

Killian glanced down at the blond princess riding with him. "You realize that this is walking head first into an unknown danger," he commented slowly.

Emma smirked up at him. "And here I thought pirates and danger went hand-in-hand." At his answering raised brow, she sighed. "Killian, we can't just leave the kingdom to perish and whatever information my parents seem to be relying on is faulty at best. They need more allies. We need stronger allies. We need allies with more magic. Regina and I are the best equipped to find them. So, are you with us or against us?"

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of her ear. "What a silly question, Swan. I'm always with you. You know that," he murmured. "I do think we should send word of your plans to Mulan, Red and Leroy, though. Best to have all the information in front of us from our spies at the castle."

Emma hummed in agreement. "Yes, we'll send word once we reach the port. I hope things are going well with Shang. Mulan didn't seem rather fond of him."

"She's not," Robin cut in. "She fought in his military. She claims he doesn't think highly of female warriors. To be honest, I'm not sure if I would've been so open if I hadn't seen her save Roland. She's quite the fierce one."

"She's incredible, really," Emma piped up. "I'll owe her another great debt of gratitude once we resolve this."

"I'll help settle that debt, don't worry," Robin assured her. "Now, just to warn you, a friend of mine told me your ship was in this port Killian." He glanced at the pirate. "It's been ah, commandeered."

Killian snarled. "By who?"

"You're not going to like it," Robin warned him. At Killian's look, he sighed. "Blackbeard."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for being an awesome beta! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Killian let out a low snarl as they sat in the tavern by the port. Mr. Smee, it seemed, had landed near the port and was now groveling at his captain's feet. Regina, Robin and Tink had Roland and Henry in the opposite corner of the tavern, keeping them occupied while Emma and Killian pumped Smee for all the information they could. "He just took the ship, Captain," the little man stuttered out. "He took it and I didn't know where you were and so-"

"You ran," Killian finished.

Emma placed a hand on top of his. "Killian," she tipped his chin to face her, "forget about him, he's a weasel and we all know it." She ignored Smee's presence. "Let's take the ship."

Killian's eyes darkened. "Are you going to show me that there's a bit of pirate in you, Princess?"

She chuckled. "Last night there was quite a bit in me, _Captain_ ," she purred. "Now, Smee," she faced the man, "what exactly is Blackbeard's schedule?" The man swallowed hard at her question.

Fifteen minutes later, Killian had dismissed Smee, telling him if he could find any former members of their crew, to do so before joining Emma, Regina, Robin, Henry, Tink and Roland in the back. "I think we have the information we need," he admitted. "You two," he pointed to Henry and Roland, "will stay with Friar Tuck and some of the Merry Men."

"But-" Henry started to object.

"No, buts, kid, you're staying with Friar Tuck and we're going to handle the ship. Understood?" Emma cut in before Henry could fully voice his disagreement.

The boy scowled, but didn't respond. "Henry, your mother asked if you understood," Regina stated slowly. "And now your other mother is asking. Do you understand?"

With a resigned sigh, he nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Roland grinned. "Me too, Regina, I understand, too!"

Regina face fell into a soft smile and she reached over, cradling the little boy in her arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Good," she murmured. "Now, Captain, what's the plan?"

OUAT

Mulan, Red and Leroy stood in one of the gardens, ignoring Shang who was listening intently to their conversation. "They don't honestly believe that, do they?" Mulan asked. "I know I wasn't Killian's biggest fan, and believe me, I had my reasons, but even I know that's not true."

"They wouldn't just believe it without proof," Ruby murmured, her mind flicking over the possibilities. "Neal and Belle would have to have something to substantiate their claim. The question is, what is it?"

"Who are Neal and Belle?" Shang asked impatiently, inserting himself into the conversation. "And where are they?"

The three turned to face the prince. "Neal is Henry's father. He's the Dark One's son. Belle is the Dark One's, um," Ruby glanced questioningly at Leroy, "girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Shang and Mulan echoed.

"Um, true love, I guess. I don't know. She loves him and he's dead and that doesn't matter," Ruby continued. "Last I heard they were headed towards Gold's home to see if they could find a way to bring him back."

Shang considered this new information for a moment. "We leave today," he told Mulan. "We will bring this Neal and Belle back if we have to, but we need to find out where they got their information from before Emma leaves for Oz. Have the horses prepared and find me a map," he ordered, turning back towards the palace.

Mulan narrowed her eyes and yelled, "Did you forget that I am not a member of your kingdom or guard any longer?" She snapped.

He paused and turned. "But Emma is your friend. And so is Robin. And they may be heading straight into danger."

Ruby nodded. "He's right, Mulan. Someone has to go get Belle and Neal. Someone has to find out what's going on and we can't all leave. We have to stay here to protect the kingdom and neighboring villages in case this Zelena comes to attack."

Mulan let out a small groan. "Fine, meet me in the stables in thirty minutes."

OUAT

"Do you really think challenging him to a duel is the best idea?" Emma asked again.

Killian scoffed. "Are you really questioning my ability as a swordsmen, Swan? I'm offended!"

She rolled her eyes. "I did beat you, remember?"

He scowled at her. "Did you ever think I let you win?" Her brows rose at his accusation. "I'm a three hundred year old pirate. Did you really think you could best me in your first sword fight? Swan, I'm quite worried about your abilities of deduction," he admitted.

It was her turn to scowl. "Fine, just go, board the ship or whatever."

With all the swagger of the pirate captain he was known to be, Killian stood and sauntered onto the deck of his ship. "Hello, lads." He latched his thumbs into the belt of his sword. "I am looking for your captain."

"Well, Jones, looks like you are alive. What exactly are you doing aboard my ship?"

Killian turned at the deep voice, his eyes narrowing in on the older pirate. "Ah, Blackbeard, I do believe we have a particular matter to discuss." Blackbeard raised a brow at his words. "That would be the matter of _my_ ship."

Blackbeard let out a loud laugh at that. "Your ship, that is a good one, Jones, but I do believe that you abandoned her, and that is no way to treat such a fine vessel." He grinned. "But I am a man of honor." He withdrew his sword, letting the tip rest on Killian's collarbone. "You could fight me for her, but when you do lose you will walk the plank and I don't think your ah," he paused and sent him a feral grin, "lady friend," he used the tip of his sword to pull at the linen of Killian's shirt, revealing a rather large hickey Emma had bestowed on him the evening before, "would like that. Then again, perhaps what she needs is a real man to please her." He dropped the tip of his sword and gave a mocking bow. "So, Jones, what do you say? Will you fight me for your women?" He threw a glance over his shoulder where Tink, Robin, Regina and Emma stood. "You are quite a pretty, little wench."

Emma growled and stepped forward, her hands raised to do something, she just wasn't sure what. Regina placed a restraining hand on her arm. "While I'd like to see the pirate burn to a crisp as well, Emma, you may burn the ship, too."

Blackbeard raised a brow. "Burn to a crisp? Do your little whores have magic?"

This time it was Regina who raised her hand, a fireball already alight. " _Regina_ ," Robin warned. "We want the ship," he reminded her. With a glare, she put it out, muttering under her breath about pirates and respecting her royal status.

Killian growled and pulled his own sword out. "Leave them out of it, Blackbeard. This is between the two of us." He raised his blade.

Emma sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as the blades clashed. "If anything goes wrong, Emma, I will step in. So will you and Regina," Robin murmured softly to her from their place by the gangplank on the dock. "We need to let Killian handle this on his own, though."

Emma nodded, shuddering as Killian twisted out of Blackbeard's way just in time. "He can do this, Emma," Tink murmured softly. "He's a better swordsman than Blackbeard is. I promise you, he will be fine."

For the next few minutes, swords clashed, boots pounded on wood and no one seemed to be gaining ground until Killian landed against the mast with a thump. Regina raised her hands and Robin withdrew his bow and arrow, ready to step in. It was Emma who held up a restraining hand. "Wait." She murmured.

"Well, Jones," Blackbeard chuckled, "ready to surrender?"

Killian swallowed hard and asked, "Tell me, Blackbeard, do you think you know this ship well?"

The older pirate snorted. "Every last board," he murmured.

"Clearly not." Killian stepped on the plank nearest Blackbeard and it shot up, hitting the pirate square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. In moments he'd been disarmed and Killian had the tip of his sword pointed at his throat. "This is _my_ ship."

Blackbeard glared up at him defiantly. "Go ahead, Jones, skewer me."

It was Emma's hand resting on his arm that stopped him. "Killian, we need to go," she murmured.

"Aye, too right, love. And the little lads will not need to see us dispose of him. I want all of your men off the ship right now." He turned slightly. "Robin will help you. Swan, you, Regina and Tink go get the rest of our group," he ordered. "The ship will be ready to depart the moment you arrive." He hauled Blackbeard to his feet.

"So, the rumors are true, you've gone soft, Jones," Blackbeard teased.

Rolling his eyes, he shoved the pirate forward. "Off the ship, Blackbeard. You'll have to find some other vessel to commandeer. This one has a very specific voyage to take." He jerked a pouch off of Blackbeard's body, tossing it to Robin. The thief dumped it out, revealing three magic beans. "And we will be requiring those to take it."

Emma turned back to Killian, yanking his head down to press a hard kiss to his lips. "That was incredibly hot," she murmured against his mouth. Stepping back, she gave him a sultry wink before following the other women off the ship.

Grinning, Killian jabbed his sword into Blackbeard's back. "Off," he ordered, shoving the man down the gangplank.

OUAT

"It's a two day's journey from here." Mulan tossed Shang the reigns to his horse. "I've got enough supplies to last us, but we need to leave now while Snow and David are distracted." She mounted her horse. "Let's go," she ordered.

Shang grumbled to himself as he mounted his own steed, sending him into a gallop to catch up to Mulan. "You really are difficult," he muttered.

The female warrior rolled her eyes. "And you are not particularly nice," she shot back.

He glared at her. "I'm perfectly nice. It's not my fault you don't know your place."

She scoffed. "Please, when I was a member of your guard, you were more disrespectful to me than any of the men because-"

"Because you're a woman. You shouldn't be fighting," Shang reminded her.

"I'm aware of what my place should be in society. I'm also aware that I'm a far better swordsman than you are. Than most of your army is. It doesn't matter any longer, though, I'm more than happy serving under Robin Hood," she informed him.

"Working under a thief."

"He's an honorable man," Mulan cut in. "From what I have seen, there is often more honor amongst thieves than royalty. Emma, Regina, Philip and Aurora have been the exception." Shang had nothing to counter that point with, so he kept quiet.

OUAT

"Maybe Red is right," Snow sighed as she paced their bedroom. "Maybe we shouldn't have trusted Neal so easily."

David placed his hands on her shoulders to still her. "We didn't just trust Neal. We trusted Belle. And Belle had proof. Belle has never done anything to hurt us. And we have to trust her. She's our friend and our ally and has been long before Hook decided to play nice." He sighed. "And we have to protect Emma."

A sneeze sounded and they both turned. "Snow, David, I think there's ah" he sneezed again, "problem. It seems that no one can find Regina, Emma, Tink or Henry. And Robin Hood and Killian and the Merry Men are gone. Also, a stable boy has reported multiple horses missing and Mulan and Prince Shang were seen leaving the castle grounds fifteen minutes ago." The last word was echoed with another sneeze.

David's eyes narrowed. " _Ruby! Leroy!_ " He shouted.

Sneezy cringed and backed out of the room. In moments Ruby and Leroy were standing in front of the king and queen. "What did you do?" Snow asked quietly.

"Emma and Regina decided they wanted to leave," Ruby responded coolly. "Of course they took Henry with them and of course Tink, Robin Hood, Killian and the Merry Men followed. No one was going to stop them. They're too powerful."

"And Mulan and Shang decided to go off in search of more information on this witch," Leroy explained. "Since Emma's left with another guy, I don't think he wants to marry the sister anymore."

"Well, isn't this interesting." The four of them turned at the voice. "They've gone in search of information about me?" She shook her head. "Well, I'm right here, they could've just asked!" She laughed. "No matter, soon you all will know everything about me. And you'll be powerless to stop me." David stepped forward, but she just waved her hand, a broom appearing. "Not quite yet, Charming, but soon you'll know what it is I want." She was flying out the window before anyone could even respond to her presence.

Snow swallowed hard. "She's already here," she murmured. "I hope, wherever Emma is, that she's safe."

OUAT

Later that night, long after the _Jolly_ dropped through the portal to Oz, Tink and Little John were manning the helm and the rest of the group was scattered throughout the cabins. Emma hovered over Killian, dressed in one of his linen shirts. "For a second today, I thought he had you," she admitted softly, her fingers skimming over his bare torso, tracing over the scars. She took a shuddering breath. "It scares me, Killian," she told him, her voice just above a whisper. "It scares me how I can't lose you now. If I lose you, I don't know what will happen to me." Her eyes flicked up to his face uncertainly.

Gingerly, Killian brought her back down to his side. "I know, love. I feel the same about you." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "We'll just have to be careful. Very careful," he murmured. "Know this, Swan. I've got your back. I'll not leave you behind."

She nuzzled her nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. "I know, Killian. I know." She pressed a kiss to his clavicle. "I love you."

He tugged her even closer to him, his fingers tracing where the hem of his shirt hit her mid-thigh. "I love you too, Emma."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So, this story is fast approaching an end. There are four more chapters after this! Wow! It's almost done. Crazy! I want to give a huge thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this project. Thank you so much and I look forward to many more to come :) ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _Oz_

Once the _Jolly_ was moored to a dock at a port in Oz, the group disembarked and looked around. "How on earth do we find the Emerald City from here?" Emma asked. None of them had ever been to Oz and Killian had no maps aboard his ship of the land. They were going in blind, something Emma was not comfortable with, but it didn't seem that there was an option. She just hoped that someone in the port city would know who Zelena is and would know how to get to the Emerald City. Everyone had heard that the powerful Wizard lived there (she was never going to get over the fact that fairytales like the _Wizard of Oz_ were true). Their only hope was that the wizard, or someone else in Oz, could help them figure out how to put a stop to Zelena and her madness once and for all. Then they could go home and tackle the issues of her parents keeping them in the dark and driving Killian away. _One problem at a time, Emma,_ she reminded herself quietly.

Killian chuckled. "It's very simple, love, we just ask." He reached down for her hand, squeezing it gently before slipping it into the crook of his arm. "Let's find a tavern, shall we? There's usually plenty of helpful information there..." he smirked. "For a price." He glanced at Robin. "What do you say we try our luck at intimidation in a land we've never been to, mate? Think the people here have heard of the thieving Robin Hood and the fearsome Captain Hook?"

Emma, Regina and Tink rolled their eyes together. "Dear lord, Hook, do you ever give up?" Tink snipped with an eye roll.

He winked at the tiny fairy. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, Lady Bell. I am a devilishly handsome scoundrel, the scourge of the seven seas, am I not?"

"Yeah!" Roland nodded, pumping his tiny fist before trying to stifle a yawn. "Scourge of the seven seas!" He repeated.

"At least the littlest Merry Man thinks so." Killian ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

When no one responded, Friar Tuck straightened. "The Merry Men will watch the ship," he volunteered, directing the conversation back to pressing matters.

Killian nodded, slipping back into captain mode. "Aye, I do think it would be good to leave some behind with her. I'd hate to lose her to Blackbeard again."

"We'll take Scarlett with us." Robin motioned to his most disagreeable Merry Man.

The man scowled, but shrugged, tugging a dagger in the waistband of his pants. "Let's get on with it, then," Scarlett muttered, pushing ahead of them, knowing better than to argue with Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Little John's shoulder. "I'm trusting you to watch the ship. Guard her with your life."

John nodded, straightening. "Of course, Robin. You can count on me, Jones."

Killian shot him a tight smile. "Aye, thank you, Little John." He faced the group traveling with them. "Now, let's find the way to Emerald City."

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Mulan was doing her best to ignore Shang's constant staring. He couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from her and she quietly hoped that he would accidentally lead his horse right off a cliff. "You're not very pleasant company," Shang observed as he and Mulan rode through the rocky hillside in silence.

She snorted. "And _you_ are?" She shot back.

He glared at her. "I like to think I am." He sighed. "I suppose," he mumbled, "that you may not think so, though."

"And I wonder why that may be? Perhaps it's because you discriminated me because I am a woman," she surmised sharply. "An apology would be in order _and_ it might make me better company."

He glared at her. "Why should I apologize? You lied to us. You pretended to be a man and-"

"Saved your father's life. And what exactly did I get as a reward? I was further harassed for my gender. I don't need honor and recognition or gold, I just wanted to be treated as an equal." She paused. "Unless you wanted your father to die. In which case, I apologize for prolonging his life by performing my duty to my kingdom to the best of my capabilities."

He growled. "Of course I didn't want him to die," he snapped. "I just think that-"

"That what? You should've been the one to save him? Perhaps, but you weren't. I was and I don't want to argue with you anymore regarding this," Mulan finally stated.

He sighed. "I suppose you're right." A long silence stretched between them before he finally said, "And thank you, by the way, for saving my father's life."

Her eyes shot over to him. "You're welcome," she whispered back.

They lapsed into silence again until Mulan pointed to a huge estate nestled on a hilltop overlooking the forest. "That's where the Dark One lives?" Shang asked.

"Lived," Mulan corrected. "He's dead now."

"Right," Shang agreed hesitantly.

"I know, I think so too," Mulan told him, reading his mind. "I don't see how he's just gone. Particularly since there wasn't someone to take his place. How does that sort of darkness just disappear? He can't be gone, he has to be somewhere. And it unnerves me to no end to think that he could just appear and try to destroy everyone's happiness. And then there's the possibility that he's working with Zelena."

Shang nodded his agreement. "Exactly what I was thinking." He turned his head to face her. "Shall we go see if anyone's home?"

Sending him a faint, tight smile, Mulan motioned. "After you, your highness." He grinned and winked at her, sending his horse off into a steady gallop down the valley towards the Dark One's homestead. She was shaking her head, a faint blush on her cheeks as she kicked her horse into gear to catch up with him.

OUAT

 _Oz_

"I want to go with Killian and Robin." Henry crossed his arms, giving his mothers a petulant glare.

Both women rolled their eyes. "Not a chance, Henry. You are coming with us to the back corner table. Killian and Robin are going to get what we need. Now, march," Regina ordered, Roland wrapped up in her arms, his lids heavy from the days of travel.

"You heard your, mum," Scarlett grumbled. "Go on, lad."

Tink shoved his arm. "Be patient, Scarlett, he's just a kid." She rolled her eyes when he snorted and sulked to the back of the tavern with Henry. "I swear, I don't know which one of them is worse," she muttered.

Emma chuckled. "They're both acting like children. You guys go on, I'll get them something to eat. Food should help with their attitudes."

Killian and Robin watched from the doorway as they settled into the back. "So, Jones, this is your world here by the port. Who should we talk to?"

Killian surveyed the room, his eyes landing on an older man who looked like he'd seen better days decades ago. "Him. He's got information for us." Robin nodded, motioning for Killian to lead the way. Sitting down across from the old man, Killian motioned to a bar maid to bring them three drinks. "Hello, mate."

The old man grunted and kept his eyes plastered to the scarred tabletop until a fresh mug of ale was placed in front of him. "What do you want?" He snapped, looking up.

Killian tossed a pouch of gold coins on the table. "Information."

The man eyed the gold for a moment. "Alright," he assented. "What kind of information?"

Killian leaned forward. "I need to know how to get to the Emerald City and," he pulled the gold pouch away before the man could snatch it up, "who can help us defeat a woman named Zelena."

The man paled. "Zelena? She's _back_?" He asked, pushing his stool back.

Killian's hook came down over the man's wrist, holding him in place. "Sit down, mate," he growled. The man eyed the door of the tavern and the hook hovering above his wrist. Reluctantly, he sat back down. "Zelena's not here. The bloody witch is wreaking havoc in the Enchanted Forest. Now, we know she came from here. Who can help us?"

"You can't defeat her, she rules the West. They're all powerful, those women are," he mumbled.

Robin and Killian shared a look. "Tell us about these women," Robin ordered sharply.

The man grumbled to himself for a moment before sighing. "Fine. There are four of them, powerful sorceress. Glenda, the good witch of the North, she leads them all. Zelena was supposed to rule over the West, but she was green with envy. Literally, the bloody woman is _green_." His eyes were wide with fear. "She trapped the other witches in the Emerald City. They can't get out and no one has been able to get in. Zelena left her pet monkeys behind to guard the gates. They're the only ones who could defeat her." He sighed. "Can I have the gold now?"

Killian weighed the pouch in his hand. "One more question, mate, which way to the Emerald City?"

"Follow the yellow brick road," he replied.

Killian arched a thick brow. "Come again?"

"The yellow brick road. It's just on the north edge of town. Follow the yellow brick road," he stated it so simply Killian wondered briefly if he was the crazy one, not the old man.

Tossing the pouch across the table, he nodded. "Thank you."

The man opened the pouch and peered inside, before looking up and giving them a wide, toothless grin. Nodding, he murmured a thank you before darting to the door. Robin turned to face Killian. "The bloody yellow brick road? Where the hell are we?"

Killian tapped his hook against the tabletop. "I have no clue, mate. Come, let's go tell the others where we'll be traveling to, then we need to find some horses."

"Should've sent Little John to," Robin paused, " _procure_ them."

Killian chuckled. "I have a feeling that our women may object to that."

"Object to what?" Emma and Regina stood behind them. "What did he say? Did you get what we needed?" Emma asked quickly.

"Procuring horses without any financial transactions," Killian replied smoothly. "And yes, we got the information we needed."

"You think I care about stealing?" Emma frowned. "You do remember that I was a thief at one point in time."

He grinned at her. "Aye, but now you're a princess and-"

"It's probably not good to advertise that," Regina replied slowly. "No one here knows us and it's best if we keep it that way. Now, let's go get those horses, I don't very well care if we steal them or buy them, let's just get them so we can go home."

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Mulan and Shang both drew their swords as they entered Rumplestiltskin's castle. "It doesn't look like anyone has lived here in a while," Shang commented.

"My guess would be that after we left, no one has been here. Most would stay away from his place," Mulan murmured, still moving carefully down the old hallway, aware that a trap could spring to life at any moment. "We weren't here very long. We left shortly after Neal went to Neverland to find Emma and Henry."

"It's a very complicated dynamic they have," Shang observed. "I'm not sure I understand it completely."

"Emma and Neal met in the land without magic. He sent her to jail for a crime he committed. She had Henry. She gave Henry up for adoption. Regina adopted him. Henry found her and brought her back home. Emma found Neal. Neal was engaged. The woman he was engaged to tried to kill him. About that same time, Hook fell in love with Emma and she was falling in love with him. Neal tried to win Emma back. Emma chose Hook. And now here we are."

Shang snorted. "Like I said, complicated dynamic." He pushed the door open to a room off to the right, glancing inside to make sure no one was in there.

Mulan chuckled. "I guess that's an accurate statement." She sheathed her sword. "I'd say no one is here."

" _That would be incorrect!"_

Mulan and Shang both jumped, swords back out and in front of them. "Did you say something?" Shang asked.

"Did that sound like me?" Mulan snapped back.

" _In here!"_

The both looked at each other and then at the recently opened doorway. Slowly, they both entered the room. "Who's there?" Mulan asked.

"It is I, Lumiere!" A candelabra suddenly sparked to life and a face appeared in the flames. Mulan and Shang both jumped backwards. "Do not be afraid. I'm thrilled that there are finally guests in our home!"

Shang and Mulan shared a look. "No one else is here?" Mulan asked slowly.

Lumiere's face fell. "Alas, no, it is just me. I was not swept up in the evil queen's curse. I have been alone in this dark and dusty castle since then."

Shang's eyes narrowed. "So a man and woman haven't been here looking for a way to bring the Dark One back?"

This time, Lumiere's face was one of surprise. "The Dark One is gone?"

Mulan approached quickly. "You're lying. Belle and Neal were here, what have you done with them?" She demanded.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring to," Lumiere deadpanned, the theatrics dropping from his voice. "You should find your way out." Suddenly his light was gone.

Shang placed a hand on Mulan's shoulder. "We'll find them, Mulan. And we'll figure out what they could've told Snow and David," he assured her.

Mulan looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're more confident than I am," she admitted.

He chuckled. "We'll get you there. Come on, let's look around and see if they left anything behind."

Mulan straightened. "Knowing Belle, she would've been doing research in the library. Let's start there." She pushed past him, the confident warrior back once again.

OUAT

 _Oz_

"Follow the yellow brick road?" Emma asked with a groan. "Seriously?" She sighed. "When will I get used to this? I'm friends with Tinkerbell and Robin Hood, my son's other mother is the evil queen and I'm fucking Captain Hook."

Regina patted Emma's arm. "You'll probably never get used to it. Speaking of you and Captain Hook..." she paused. "You two were a little more..." she paused again. " _V_ _ocal_ last night."

Emma flushed. "Henry heard, didn't he?"

"According to Little John, he was out like a light, so no, he didn't hear, but the rest of us did." She chuckled. "The ship is not as big as the castle, you may consider keeping it down. Or raising a soundproof barrier or something."

Emma put her head in her hands. "Dear lord, how is this my life?"

Regina snorted at that. "Get a grip, Emma, now, let's go find Glenda." She motioned to the horses that the boys were returning with.

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

"We're all going to die!" Grumpy stormed into the war room where Charming was giving orders to what was left of his guard.

"What now?" He asked tiredly.

"This flying monkey swooped down out of nowhere and scooped up Doc and Happy!" Leroy screeched. "We're all going to die!"

A cloud of green smoke swirled into the room. "Not die, at least not exactly." Zelena laughed. "They're joining my army."

When two members of the guard drew their swords, Zelena flicked her wrist and they turned into monkeys. "What do you want?" Snow asked.

Zelena laughed. "What I want is something you don't yet possess." She eyed Snow's stomach. "But you will. And I am a very patient woman. I also need your daughter. And I'd like my sister. Now, where are they?" She asked. Snapping her fingers she shrugged. "No matter, they'll find them."

Red straightened. "But you won't find them. _They're not here_."

Zelena's face morphed into a scowl. "What do you mean 'they're not here'?" She asked, her voice tight.

"I mean, they're not in the Enchanted Forest any longer," Red replied, a smug smile on her face. "And I doubt you'll be able to find them."

Zelena stepped forward. "I'll get them, never you mind. I'll get them if it's the last thing I do." With a flick of her wrist and a raised hand she was gone.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterofCaskettAndTivia for all your hard work! I really appreciate it! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 _Oz_

"Follow the yellow brick road," Emma muttered as she pulled herself up onto the horse behind Killian. "Sometimes I feel like Alice in Wonderland."

Killian snorted. "Trust me, love, you do not want to go to Wonderland and this is nothing like that bloody place."

"What place?" Regina asked.

"Wonderland," Killian and Emma answered together.

Regina shuddered. "What a horrible place," she agreed. "Why are we talking about Wonderland?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it," Emma muttered. "Let's just get moving."

Henry grinned over at Emma. "To Oz?" He asked, quoting the movie.

She shook her head fondly. "To Oz, kid," she parroted back.

Robin hoisted Roland up on his horse, before pulling himself up. "Okay, we're all set. You all ready?" He asked. When the group nodded, he kicked his horse in the side to get him moving.

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Snow paced the west hallway of the palace. Red was right, Emma, Regina, Tink and Henry were gone. Regina had knocked the guards and stable boys out and left the palace grounds. Mulan and Shang were also missing. She pressed her hands over her stomach. _What I want is something you don't yet possess._

"She won't get our baby." David came up behind her, resting his own hands over his wife's. "Right now we just need to be grateful that Emma is safe and not here."

"But how long will she be safe? And where is she? There's a good chance that Zelena will find her wherever she is and with her able to pop here whenever she wants..." Snow's voice trailed off. "We handled this all wrong, David. We should've done-"

"What? What should we have done, Snow?" He asked. "It was reasonable to believe that Emma was in danger. It is our job to protect her. We had to protect her and Henry. It's what we've always done."

"And yet we've lost her again. And now we could lose this baby," she wailed.

Turning her slowly so that she was facing him, David placed his hands on her shoulders. "We will figure it out. We always do. And we'll find Emma. I promise. Okay, Snow?"

Snow swallowed hard. "Okay, I suppose our first order of business should be to keep Zelena out of the kingdom. Or at least the palace."

"Let's see if Blue has come up with anything. And we should get an update from Red and Leroy." He ran a hand down her arm, lacing their fingers together. "It will be alright, I promise, Snow," he repeated, pulling her from the hallway.

OUAT

"There's nothing here." Mulan threw the book against the wall. "I can't find anything that would've led Belle and Neal to do this. Whatever it was that made them think Killian was working with Zelena they took with them," she surmised.

Shang sighed and knelt down next to her on the floor. "Pull it together, Mulan. I can't have you getting overly emotional on me. Toughen up, soldier. Don't make me put you through training again, _Ping_."

She glared at him, shoving him back lightly, she scowled at him. "I have more discipline and honor than any other soldier you've trained. And you're one to talk." With a sigh, she leaned back against the leg of the table. "We have nothing to go off of except for the talking candelabra. A lot of good that lying ornament is."

Settling down next to her, Shang nodded. "Well then, I suppose it's time to force some information out of him." Standing, he offered Mulan his hand. "Join me?"

She stared at his open palm, considering the option of accepting his help or ignoring it. With a nod, she placed her hand in his, pulling herself up to a standing position. "Of course."

The two of them stormed back into the room the candelabra was in. "Wake up Lumiere!" Shang ordered sharply. "You are going to answer our questions, and you're going to do so without complaining or withholding information from us."

The candelabra remained unlit.

With a growl, Mulan slammed her hands on the table. "Look alive, candle."

That lit up Lumiere. "I am not a candle. I am a candelabra," he shouted indignantly.

"Well, that woke him up." She smirked up at Shang. He grinned down at her.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me that now I have to watch the two of you make eyes at each other," Lumiere complained.

"What did Belle and Neal tell Snow and Charming?" Mulan ignored his comment completely. Lumiere huffed, but didn't answer. "Let me rephrase, tell me what information Belle and Neal have on Zelena and where they got it from. _Now_."

Shang leaned over the candelabra. "You heard the woman, answer her."

"Or what?"

"You'll lose an arm," Mulan answered swiftly. "Eventually all you will be is a candle."

"Fine," Lumiere responded glumly. "I pointed them towards a book that held a key to where the Dark One was kept," he answered. "I've lived in this palace for many centuries and I know everything about it and the Dark One," he replied sharply.

"And what exactly does that have to do with Zelena?" Shang interrupted.

"In their quest to find the Dark One, like the idiots they are, they met Zelena." He paused. "Not really met, so much as overheard. She was meeting with Killian, developing a plan to capture Emma for her."

Mulan stepped back at that, her head shaking. "That's not possible," she disagreed. "When did this happen and how do you know it happened?"

"I was there," Lumiere replied easily. "I was there to help Belle translate the book." He thought, his flames flickering. "It was a fortnight ago yesterday."

Mulan's eyebrow shot up at that. "I see." She turned to Shang. "It seems I was wrong about Hook. He has not changed his ways. We need to go back to the palace." When Shang didn't move, she grabbed his arm. "Now, Prince Shang," she bit out.

OUAT

 _Oz_

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. He really is a wonderful," Henry and Roland sang out together.

Scarlett let out a groan and Killian murmured in Emma's ear, "What is this infernal song that Henry has taught Roland that they haven't stopped singing?" He asked.

Emma grimaced. "It's from a movie, _The Wizard of Oz_. It's about this girl, Dorothy, and she gets caught up in a twister and lands in Oz. She meets a lion, a scarecrow and a tin man. Together, with her dog Toto, they go to the Wizard for help. The lion gets courage, the scarecrow gets a brain, the tin man gets a heart and Dorothy gets to go home. When she landed in Oz, though, a her house landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West tries to kill them along the way, but they melt her."

Killian gave her a skeptical look. "Swan, that sounds like a horrific movie." He paused. "What is a movie again?"

Emma chuckled. "I suppose it is horrific sounding, but it's actually a really good movie. One of the best in the history of film, actually." She launched into a brief explanation of movies again to her pirate. She sighed. "They had a far more exciting time along the yellow brick road, though. I must admit, I'm not jealous of..." She paused. "What was that?"

"Bloody hell!" Killian thew his body over hers on the horse as something swooped down on them. "What was that?"

"It looked like a monkey," Scarlett cried.

"A monkey that flies?" Tink snorted. "You're out of your mind."

When another creature swooped down at them, Emma's eyes widened. "He's right, it's a monkey." She groaned. "In the movie, she had flying monkeys," she murmured.

"How do you kill them, Swan?" He asked.

Regina straightened. "Henry, stay down," she ordered. "But hold onto the reigns." Holding up a hand, she shot a bolt of lightening at the next creature that came down at them. It scurried away quickly. "That's how you handle them, Captain."

Robin pulled up next to Scarlett. "Take Roland," he ordered, passing his son off to the Merry Man. Pulling an arrow out, he aimed and fired at another monkey sending it back into the woods.

When no others appeared, Emma sighed. "I suppose I spoke too quickly," she muttered.

"I'd say, Swan," Killian agreed. "We should move more quickly." He kicked his horse in the side to speed him up.

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

"I'm sorry, your majesties, but my powers are not strong enough to keep her out of the castle, let alone the villages. We have not had the time to cultivate the fairy dust." Blue ducked her head remorsefully.

"Oh, my, have I interrupted another war time meeting?" Zelena waved her hand when Leroy and Red came at her, turning them into monkeys.

"Red!" Snow cried out. Without thinking, she picked up her bow and arrow and shot one at the witch. The woman laughed and transformed into a cloud of green smoke, appearing behind them.

"Please," Zelena laughed again. "You honestly think you can defeat me? I will get what I want, and I will not have anymore interference from you." She flicked her wrist and the three of them were transported to the dungeons. "You will stay here until your baby is ready to be born." She leaned against the dungeon bars. "Then your baby will be _mine_." She turned to the two monkeys. "Do not let them leave this prison."

OUAT

"Mulan, what was that about?" Shang asked as he picked up his horses reigns. "You didn't want more-"

"I don't need more of an explanation. Two weeks ago Killian was at our camp. He was there all day. I know because I was watching him like a hawk. He was nowhere near here, nor was he gallivanting off with Zelena, Neal, Belle and the candle," she explained. "We need to get back to the palace now." She sighed. "My guess is that Lumiere passed that information onto Snow and David under the guise of being Belle and Neal."

"Or it was a trick by Zelena and they thought they saw it," Shang observed. "If she's really that powerful, then perhaps she managed to create the illusion that Killian was there." Mulan nodded her assent. "You're right, though, we need to get back to Snow and David."

OUAT

 _Oz_

"Look." Tink pointed ahead. "The Emerald City." She pointed to the illuminated building. "We're almost there."

Emma swallowed thickly. "That means we're getting ready to face a bigger problem," she observed. At the questioning looks, she reminded them, "If three very powerful witches can't get out, do you really think it will be that easy for us to get _in_?" She glanced over at her son. "Kid, I think it's time to use that true heart of yours and rack your brain for any possible solutions. Roland, help him out." She leaned back into Killian. "This is not going to be easy."

"You and I both know that we can do this, Swan. Don't worry." He squeezed her waist gently. "Between all of us, this wicked witch doesn't stand a chance."

She rubbed his arm. "Your optimism is relentless, isn't it?" She questioned glibly.

He chuckled. "One of us has to be." He pressed a kiss to her ear. "Now, you rack your thieving brain for a way to break inside."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work on this story! We have 2 more chapters left after this one. We're almost done! So, enjoy the end of it and be on the look out for our next story. Also, there should be an update for The Beauty of the Rain this week, so sit tight readers of that story! Sorry things have been so crazy and haven't been updated. I was out of town for the majority of last week on vacation, but I'm back now, so enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _Oz_

They approached the gates of the Emerald City quietly. Even Roland and Henry knew they needed to be extremely careful as they moved through the gates and to the front doors of the castle that was the prison of the witches of Oz. Regina stopped her horse just in front of the gates. "There's powerful magic here," she murmured, studying the castle. Dismounting, she stood in front of the large green doors and raised her hands. The building seemed to pulse and Regina staggered back. " _Very_ powerful," she muttered.

Scarlett dismounted, dropping Roland to the ground by his feet. "Well, has anyone tried the bloody door?" He asked impatiently, pushing around them all to open the door. Everyone else took a careful and instinctive step backwards.

"I would be careful if I were you," Regina warned as the Merry Man moved to the open the door. "I really wouldn't though," she continued. The moment Scarlett touched the door, he was blasted back, landing against a tree. "Told you so."

"Aye, I bloody well hear ya," Scarlett muttered, rubbing the back of his head with a grimace.

Roland tottered over to him, a frown of concern on his little face. "Are you okay, Will?" He asked, kneeling down next to him, his own little hand smoothing over the bump forming on the back of Will's head from knocking against the tree. Will nodded with a grumble of assent to the kid. Roland just shook his head and stated, very matter-of-factly, "You should _always_ listen to Regina. She's _always_ right."

Tink let out a groan. "You _already_ brainwashed the kid?" She snapped.

Regina sent them a smug grin. "What can I say, I have a gift."

Dropping down to the ground, Emma sighed. "Okay, okay, mother of the year, how about we figure out how to open the doors. Or get a message inside so we can maybe figure out at least how to stop Zelena." She paced the front doors of the building. She closed her eyes and stood still for a moment.

Killian came up behind her, his arms slipping around her waist. "What are you thinking, Swan?"

She leaned back into him. "Can you feel it, Killian?" She whispered. "The building is positively thrumming."

His eyes bore into her head, watching as she seemed to take in the magic around her. "No, love, I don't."

"It's magic. And it's _everywhere_ ," she whispered. Pulling away, she turned to Regina. "Can we break it? We're strong, Regina. What we did with that eclipse, can we do something like that here?" She asked.

Regina's head fell to the side. "We can certainly try. If she was smart, as she appears to be, then she protected it with blood magic, so it won't do us any good." She took a breath and raised her hands. "You ready?" She asked Emma.

Emma stepped towards Regina and nodded. "Let's do it." She turned to Tink. "Get the boys back into the woods. And the horses."

Tink nudged Will. "Come on, Scarlett. Robin," she glanced at the thief, "you're going to guard the woods. Killian will have their back," she ordered, grabbing Roland's hand. "Come on Henry."

"But-" Henry started to protest.

"No buts, you're coming with us," Tink ordered, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

When they were safely in the woods, Emma and Regina shared a look, raising their hands and facing the doors of the palace.

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

David let out a loud yell and rattled the bars of the jail cell. Snow sighed and leaned back. "David, that won't do anything. We made the wrong decision. You know it and I know it, and now instead of screaming we should be thinking of a way to turn our friends back into humans, well, or wolves or whatever and how to stop Zelena before she finds Emma and Regina and..." She stopped talking. "And I am a complete idiot."

"Snow?" David asked. "You're not an idiot. What are you thinking?"

Snow moved to the window and whistled. A moment later a bird landed on the window sill. "That's why." She murmured softly to the bird and the next second, the bird was gone. "Now at least Emma will know what's going on."

Reaching through the bars separating their cells, he took her hand. "Good thinking, darling," he murmured.

OUAT

Shang and Mulan came to a stop just outside of the palace. "Something's not right," Mulan murmured. "There should be guards out here."

They both nearly fell off their horses when something swooped down out of the sky. "What was that?" Shang asked, drawing his sword.

Mulan also drew her weapon, taking a swing at another creature. "It looks like a monkey." She nicked one of them in the wing.

"A _flying_ monkey?" Shang asked skeptically. He rolled as one came down on him, his sword raised that pierced the monkey, bringing it down wounded instantly. "It _is_ a flying monkey!" He cried out.

Mulan hovered over the shrieking creature. "We need to find shelter," she stated, sheathing her sword and moving to the woods where their horses had scattered to. "Quickly," she muttered.

OUAT

 _Oz_

Emma stumbled backwards with the force of the magic surrounding the castle. "Damn it!" She muttered, landing on her rear.

"Swan!" Killian was by her side in an instant. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Emma glanced up as Regina held her ground. "I'm fine, I need to help Regina and-"

"Stay back, Emma," Regina murmured. "I have this." She pushed back at the magic until she stepped back. "I believe that should take care of it." She wiped her hands off on her pants legs. "Shall we?"

The group stared at her. "You are bloody incredible!" Robin praised, Roland in his arms as he approached.

Regina grinned. "Yes, I know. Now, Mr. Scarlett, would you like to test the door now?"

He glared at it, his hands on Henry's shoulders. "Not bloody likely," he snapped.

Tink snorted. "I would be happy to now that Regina has disarmed it." She approached the door, only hesitating for half a second before closing her eyes and placing her hand on the large brass handle. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and smirked at Scarlett before pulling the door open.

Emma chuckled. "Well, great job, Regina." She placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "You are staying with us. Understood?" She asked.

Henry nodded. "Yes, ma'am, now, we're off to see the Wizard the-"

"Oh, not this shoddy song again," Scarlett muttered, pushing around them and entering the palace.

Tink chuckled. "Not a fan, Scarlett?" She teased.

" _I heard people. And it sounded like the door opened?" A female voice sounded through the long hallway._

" _Glinda, that's impossible, we all know that Zelena has this place locked up tight and-"_

" _And nothing, Elena, someone is here and-"_

"Yes, there are people here!" Regina called out. "And we need help." She paused as the three women approached them. "I'm Regina Mills. This is Emma Swan, our son Henry. This is Killian Jones, Robin Hood, his son, Roland, Tinkerbell and Will Scarlett

The group stared at each other for a moment before Emma stepped forward. "Hi." She kept her hands placed on Henry's shoulders. "We do need your help, though, it's why we're here."

The brunette stepped forward. "I am Elena, the Good Witch of the East. I'm afraid we may or may not be able to help you. We've been trapped in here for some time."

"I take it Zelena was responsible," Killian commented. "And now we have a problem with the witch and we need help in defeating her."

The blond stepped forward. "I'm Glenda, the Good Witch of the South. I believe I can give you what you need to defeat her. And I do believe I know what she is after."

"What she's after is impossible," Elena snapped. "No one can do it."

Regina held up a hand. "What exactly is she trying to do?"

"She's trying to go back in time. You're Regina?" Glenda asked. "You're the reason why."

"Me?" Regina asked. "What on earth did I do? I've never met the woman."

"You're her half-sister," Glenda informed her. "Your mother had another daughter, a very powerful one. Zelena was supposed to help revitalize the West. Her envy of you got in the way," she explained. "Now she wants to go back in time and change history so that you were never born."

Regina scoffed. "I don't have a sister and-"

"You do." The third woman stepped forward. "Pardon me, I'm Anna, the Good Witch of the North," she introduced herself. "And while her motives are important, disarming her is more important. Her pendant." She fingered a pendant around her neck. "It harnesses her power, holds it all. If you destroyed it, she wouldn't have her magic." The witch paused. "Eventually, she'd be able to regain her power, it would be restored and not tethered to the pendant, but if you could disable her now, perhaps you could figure out a way to-"

"We have a way," Regina cut in. All eyes turned to her and Killian raised a dark brow in question. "My mother's cuff." She stared pointedly at Hook. "I'm sure you remember it, _Captain_."

"Be nice, Regina," Emma murmured. "With the doors open are you-"

"I believe so, which is good. Our territories need us I'm sure." Glenda stepped forward. "Emma, if you need anything," she reached in her dress and pulled out a compact mirror, separating it, "please contact us." She turned back to the other witches. "We have work to do, ladies. And thank you very much for freeing us." She paused. "She used blood magic to lock us in, which was why you could break it," she murmured to Regina.

Regina pursed her lips, but didn't respond. It was Robin who stepped forward. "Good luck, and if you all need anything, that goes both ways." He motioned to the mirror in Emma's hand.

The moment the group stepped outside, a bird landed on Emma's shoulder. "Holy… what the hell?" She asked slowly. "Get it off." She tried to shake her arm, but the bird's claws tightened. "Killian, get it off _now_."

Killian held up a hand. "Easy, Swan, it's probably got a message."

Emma gave him a skeptical look. "A message? What on earth does that..." she stopped speaking. "My mother. Who speaks bird?" She asked quickly.

Tink stepped forward. "Just hold still, Emma," she murmured, her eyes focusing in on the bird. She nodded along, before frowning and looking up. "Zelena has taken over the kingdom. She wants your parents' baby. Did you know Snow was pregnant?" She asked confused. "She's turned the entire castle into flying monkeys. Shang and Mulan are nowhere to be found," she rambled

Emma's face hardened. "She wants their _baby_?" She asked. "A baby?" She took a steadying breath. "It's time to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So, this is the second to last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. I want to send a special thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You are an awesome beta and so much fun to work with. Thank you for everything! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _The Enchanted Forest_

When the _Jolly_ landed in the clear waters of the Enchanted Forest, everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. Portal travel, no matter how they did it, was not something anyone of them enjoyed. "I will bloody well never get used to that," Scarlett muttered, when the ship came to a stand still, just gently rocking in the calm sea.

"What's the matter, Scarlett?" Killian teased with a dramatically arched brow. "Haven't got your sea legs, yet, mate?" The pirate captain enjoyed the way the Merry Man scowled unhappily at his jabs.

Emma elbowed the her captain in the ribs. "Leave him alone," she murmured, though she was fighting a smile as well. Will Scarlett was an amused sight when he was frustrated. She particularly enjoyed his scowl, it was downright comical.

Scarlett scowled and Emma had to bite back a chuckle. "Instead of bothering me, what we need to do is figure out how to steal the bloody woman's pendant."

"The idiot makes a good point," Regina agreed, cutting in on the potential fight between the pirate and thief. "Finding her shouldn't be too hard, she's probably in the palace, but actually disabling her long enough to steal the pendant is what's going to be the problem." She sighed. "Not having any information on her worries me, particularly if the fairies haven't been able to hold her off."

"Well, they haven't harvested all the dust yet," Tink informed her. "The season is here now, but I doubt they had the opportunity to really harvest it," she explained. "So there's not much they can do."

"Well, that's wildly helpful," Regina snapped.

"Breathe, Regina," Robin advised. "The first step is getting us to port. Jones?"

"We'll be in port in just a few hours," Killian confirmed. "Until then, you best start coming up with a few ideas," he recommended.

"Well clearly we try magic first," Regina muttered.

"Cause that's always the answer," Killian grumbled.

Emma smacked him in the arm. "In case you've missed it, I have magic and it does seem to be the answer to a lot."

Killian's eyes narrowed in on Emma. "I don't like you using magic. It can lead to dark places and I can't lose you and-"

Wrapping her arm around his waist, she pressed a kiss to his bicep. "My magic is light magic, you know it's okay. You just have to trust me. And if it can stop Zelena, then I'll have the chance to learn how to use it properly." She tightened her grip. "I'm not going anywhere, Killian. I love you," she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her, tugging her in front of him, pulling her back into his chest. "I love you, too, Swan."

OUAT

When the _Jolly_ docked, the group looked around. The previously booming village seemed to be deserted. "Oh, this is not good," Little John murmured, his hands on Roland's shoulders. "Not good at all," he repeated.

"No," Robin agreed, "this doesn't bode well for us." He paused. "Regina, I don't think the kids-"

"We're going!" Henry cut in.

"You're not," Emma snapped. "You are staying here with some of the Merry Men," she informed him. "You are staying here and trying to figure out if there are any survivors." When he was going to interrupt, she was shaking her head. "No, people here might need help. We can't leave them alone, Henry. They need a leader here and you are going to stay here with Friar Tuck and you and Roland are going to help them. Alright?"

Fifteen minutes later, Little John was handing over horses while some of the Merry Men set up a perimeter. "We've got the little lads," he assured Robin and Regina. "You all just get rid of this witch and then we'll meet you at the palace."

Robin accepted the reigns from him. "Thank you, Little John." He nodded. "Well, Regina, let's go hunting."

OUAT

Emma, Regina, Tink, Robin, Killian and Will moved swiftly through the woods, the only sound was the horses hooves on the forest ground. It took them four hours to reach the perimeter of the palace. When they did reach the perimeter, they dismounted to proceed on foot. They walked quietly, weapons ready. A rustling to the right drew their attention. A flame appeared on Regina's hand just as two figures emerged swords drawn.

"Halt!" A deep male voice echoed from the bushes just as the bodies appeared.

The flame instantly disappeared from Regina's hand. "Shang." She sighed, "You scared us."

Mulan was beside him. "You all are back," she stated.

"And we know how to defeat Zelena," Emma cut in. "Is she in the palace?"

Mulan nodded. "Yes, we think so. We haven't been able to get in. It's surrounded by her little monkeys and-"

"And no one can seem to kill them." Robin sighed. "Well, I think it's time we push our way inside."

"Disabling her, how do we do it?" Mulan asked quickly.

"She wears a pendant," Killian replied. "According to the other witches in Oz it hold her powers."

"A sodding pendant," Scarlett grumbled. "That's all it takes."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Scarlett, always so full of optimism," she muttered. At Shang's look, she sighed. "Prince Shang, this is Will Scarlett, one of Robin's Merry Men."

"Another bloody royal?" Scarlett mumbled. "Bloody hell, this just keeps getting worse."

Tink smacked his arm. "Can't you be pleasant?" She snapped. "Honestly, I can't wait until this is through so you can go back to living in the forest and I can go back to not seeing you."

"Okay, okay." Emma stepped between them. "Let's just get ourselves inside. Without attracting too much attention to ourselves. We wouldn't want Zelena knowing we're here and-"

"You rang?" They all spun at the flash of green and a lilted voice sounded behind them. She grinned. "Oh, this is just too good." She took a step forward. "Hello, _sister_."

Regina snorted. " _Half_ -sister," she corrected. "I believe I'm the daughter our mother _kept_."

Zelena blew a harsh breath out threw her nose. "You are a spoiled brat who-"

"Had a mother," Regina cut in. Her sentence ended in a groan as Zelena shoved her back against a tree. Raising her hand, Regina attempted to push her back, but Zelena flattened her.

The distraction provided Emma the chance to throw Zelena into a different tree. The witch tried to stand up, but Emma held her down. Standing up and cracking her neck, Regina held her own hands up, moving to help Emma. Emma stumbled backwards when Regina stepped forward and felt her control over Zelena weaken. "Regina, I don't think you're helping," she grunted as Zelena stood, smacking them both back. Before she could take a blast at Mulan and Shang, Mulan raised her sword to defect the witch's magic.

"Emma!" Killian cried out. From her position on the ground, Emma threw her hands up in the Zelena's direction. The woman let out a shriek and froze.

"It's light magic," Regina murmured as she pulled herself up with Robin's help. "If you hold her down, Emma, I will take care of the rest."

"The rest?" Zelena screeched.

Stalking towards the witch, Regina leaned over her and grinned. "Nice to meet you, _sis_." She reached down and yanked at the pendant pinned at her throat. Zelena let out a loud scream and Regina grinned. "I believe a trip to the jail is in order now."

"Swan?" Killian was by Emma's side as she slumped back against a nearby tree. "Are you alright, love?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, let's get inside the castle. We still have the monkeys to deal with," she murmured, looping her arm through Killian's. "Up," she ordered, nodding to Scarlett to jerk the witch to her feet. "Let's move."

The group trekked towards the castle on foot. They were greeted by four monkeys. "Call them off," Regina ordered.

Zelena sneered. "No."

Regina growled, her hand swiping up to bring Zelena off her feet. "You will call them off now." Zelena let out a strangled groan and Regina released her. "Now, call off the monkeys."

With one hand wrapped around her throat, Zelena waved the monkeys off. When the monkeys dropped back, the group entered the palace. The halls were eerily quiet as Regina led the group towards the dungeon. When they pushed the doors open, they were greeted by the shouts of Snow and Charming.

"Emma!" Snow cried out.

Emma smiled softly at her mother. "Hi, Mary Margaret." She flicked her wrist and opened the gates. "Let's put Zelena in there and somehow keep her in there."

"You can do that, Emma," Regina shoved her inside, "with a blood magic protection spell." She scowled. "Unfortunately, greenie, here can break mine."

Emma nodded once the gate was locked. "Okay, how do I do this?" She held up her hands. Regina moved to stand next to her, murmuring quietly in her ear. Closing her eyes, Emma focused on the cell, feeling the magic pulsing through her fingertips as it surrounded the cell.

When she stepped back, Regina was beaming. "That's incredible, Emma. You're a natural. So talented."

"That only leaves one thing then." Charming stepped in front of the cell. "Turn them back."

Robin's head fell to the side. "Turn who back?"

"Everyone. She turned them all into monkeys," Charming accused.

The group was silent. It was Tink who spoke. "The monkeys are people?" She asked slowly.

"Yes," Snow answered. "The monkeys are people. Red, Grumpy, probably all the dwarves." She sighed. "And it makes me nervous." She nodded to Killian. "And I'm sorry, Killian." He raised a brow at her as Emma stepped into his embrace. "Neal and Belle told us that you were working with Zelena. They showed us a meeting you had with her."

Emma frowned. "Showed you how?"

"Through a looking glass," David replied. "And that's why-"

"Why you believed that I should be kept from Emma," he surmised. He held out a hand. "It's alright, mate. If I thought someone was hurting Emma, I'd do everything I could to protect her, as well."

The prince eyed the pirate's hand. "I'll do my best to remember that," David agreed, shaking his hand. "Now, let's focus on those monkeys."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So, we've come to the last chapter *deep, sad sigh* and now it's time to thank you all. Thank you all for your support of this story. It was fun to write and I will miss it! I want to give a special thank you to those of you who take the time to review: CaptainSammyAngel, in-spirational88, paupaupi, Victoria Darlin, redlox2, Mrscreativebaby, MGA-Middy, Daphodil050, jeepgirl1973, and Polkie2._**

 ** _I want to give a special thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You are a wonderful beta. I so enjoy working with you. You are incredible and I appreciate everything you do for me and I look forward to working with you in the future. So thank you!_**

 ** _Speaking of future projects. . . Of course we have a new one, a Captain Swan Modern Day AU called The Words. Look out for that shortly! And of course there will be an update on The Beauty of the Rain shortly as well! Thank you all for everything and enjoy the last chapter! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 _Six Months Later_

Emma let out a growl as Greta tightened the corset around her torso. "It's too tight. Why does it have to be so tight? Why do I have to wear it at all? It's _my_ day, shouldn't _I_ decide how I look?" She whined.

"It's a corset, your highness," Greta responded with a tired sigh. Every time Snow tried to talk Emma into a corset, she complained during the fittings. Ultimately, Emma usually won, forgoing the corset altogether. Greta thought Snow still felt guilty over the way she treated Emma and Killian when Zelena was threatening the kingdom, so she let Emma have her way in regards to clothing. Greta typically held her tongue, she was slowly getting used to the clothes that Emma, Regina and Henry wore, but she thought that a corset and beautiful ball gown on this occasion may be nice. It may be something Emma appreciated looking back on the day. So this time, Greta spoke her mind. "A corset for your _wedding_. Captain Jones will like the corset," she assured the blond princess. Greta knew that it didn't matter what Emma wore to their wedding. Captain Jones was borderline obsessed with the princess, the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other on a normal day. On their wedding day they were sure to be insufferable. The memory of catching them in an alcove, Emma's skirt bunched around her waist, Killian's pants hanging off his hips, flashed through her mind and she flushed.

Emma didn't seem to notice the way Greta's hands fumbled with the laces of the corset. Instead, the princess scowled. "I don't bloody care what _Captain Jones_ will like. I like to be able to breathe. I don't understand how you people wear these." She sneered in frustration.

The young woman barely refrained from rolling her eyes, though it was improper, Greta was sure Emma wouldn't be offended. Instead, she snapped, "It's not _that_ difficult, you just suck it in." Glaring at the woman in the mirror, Emma held her breath as Greta tightened the corset.

"Well, this is a most welcome sight." Both women turned to find Killian leaning in the doorway leering at Emma. Emma snorted and rolled her eyes, turning away from her fiance.

With a sigh, Greta nodded. "Captain Jones. I'll leave you two alone, please try not to destroy the corset," she requested, knowing it was a fruitless request. Any time Emma found herself stuck in one, Killian ripped the laces to shreds with his hook. Greta was sure Emma enjoyed that as much as the pirate captain did.

When they heard the door to their room shut, Emma turned. "Off, get it fucking off of me," she ordered.

"So bossy," Killian murmured, coming up behind her, his arms slipping around her waist and his lips landing on her shoulder, his eyes sliding down the front of the corset that put her cleavage on display very nicely for him. His Swan did not like the corsets of this realm, and she refused to wear them even when he asked nicely. Instead, she'd conjured up some positively sinful scraps of cloth from her own realm. He found he enjoyed those even more than the corsets.

"Killian, please, I can't breathe, just rip it off," she begged, pushing his hook behind her back, forgetting Greta's request to leave the corset intact.

He chuckled darkly in her ear, raising his hook to rip the laces of the corset. They both groaned at the satisfying sound of the rip. When the material fell to the ground, Emma breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back into his chest. "Better?" He murmured softly.

She hummed and nodded. "Almost."

He growled slightly, his hand and hook skimming around her torso. His hand cupping a breast, rolling a nipple between his pointer finger and thumb. "Only almost?" He asked, -0his hook sliding down her stomach. She keened when he gave her nipple a sharp tug.

"Fuck, Killian," she murmured breathlessly. Spinning in his arms, she yanked at the lapels of his jacket. "I need you." She walked him backwards towards the bed. "Right now."

She let out a squeal when his arms hooked under her legs, tossing her on the bed and crawling up after her. "Far be it from me to deny a princess what she wishes." He pressed her body into the mattress, his lips slamming down to hers in a hard and demanding kiss. She moaned into it, nipping at his bottom lip, her fingers tangling in his hair, legs wrapped around his hips. His hand slid down her stomach to the top of her jeans, his fingers slipping slightly under the band of them. She groaned and arched her hips up, silently telling him to divest her of the denim.

She let out a soft moan as his lips trailed down her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. " _Killian_ ," she moaned as his lips moved south, his scruff leaving behind angry red marks in its wake. His hand fumbled with the button and zipper on her jeans for a moment before he tugged them off her, leaving her bare.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his blue eyes shining with awe. "You really want to marry me?" He asked softly.

"Hey." She tugged his head back up to hers. "Yes, I really want to marry you." She smiled softly, her fingers tracing his lips slowly. "I never thought I'd have anyone, particularly after Neal. I never thought anyone could love me and then you had to show up, pretending to be a blacksmith and ripping peoples hearts out and all swagger and stupid innuendos and unfaltering loyalty and fuck, Killian, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make babies with you."

His hand stroked slowly over her stomach. "Babies," he murmured softly. "I rather like the thought of you waddling around the _Jolly_ carrying our child."

Emma snorted. "You would want to see me _waddle_."

He chuckled. "I think it will make for quite a comical sight."

She smacked his arm. "Not nice. And here I am naked under you offering sex."

His hand and hook skimmed up her legs slowly and a small moan tore from her throat, her back arching at the dual sensations of his warm and hand the cold metal. "So responsive, love," he murmured, his lips brushing over her collarbones.

"You should be wearing less. More naked." She reached up, tugging at the collar of his coat. "Strip," she ordered.

He pressed a hard kiss to her lips before rolling off the bed, grinning as she watched him with hooded eyes, her green gaze darkening as she drank in each patch of skin revealed to her. Her pirate smirked down at her, lightly stroking himself. "See something you like?" He teased.

Emma thought about rolling her eyes and making a snide remark. Instead, she chose to roll to her side and beckon him to her. He came willingly, joining her on the bed. "You know I like you." Her hand reached between them, grasping his cock and giving him a firm stroke. " _All_ of you."

He moaned and his head fell to her shoulder. "Bloody hell, Swan, you'll be the death of me," he murmured.

She pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. "Hell of a way to go, huh?"

He growled and rolled them over, so he was hovering over her. "That it is." He thrust forward lightly, just teasing them both as he slipped slightly over her wet folds. "Fuck, Emma, you're so wet for me, love."

She mewled. "Killian, stop teasing," she begged. "Just, now," she ordered, wrapping her legs around his hips and reaching up to tug on his hair, bringing his mouth down to hers. His good hand slipped between them and he guided himself inside of her, seating himself in one thrust, causing them to both moan in unison. He kept his thrusts shallow and measured, driving them slowly towards their highs.

Growing frustrated of the slow pace, Emma braced herself as she flipped them, slipping down on top of him. "Bloody hell, Swan," he muttered.

"Too slow, not hard enough." She rested her hands on his chest for support before she rose slowly and slammed back down. She set a brutal pace, whimpering at how deep he hit her like this.

"That's it, Swan. Ride me, love. Feels so good like this," he encouraged her, his fingers tightening on her hips, likely leaving fingertip shaped bruises behind.

"So close," Emma murmured, her stomach muscles starting to clench. "Just need more."

His hand slipped in front of her, right above where they were joined. "Come for me, Swan. Want to feel you," he groaned as her walls fluttered around him, yanking her down for a kiss to muffle her cries as she fell over the edge. He followed her after a few more sharp thrusts.

He let out a grunt as she collapsed on top of him. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be. You're right where you belong," he whispered in her ear.

"I like it here," she admitted, burying her nose in his neck and inhaling. He smelled of the sea and leather and rum and sex. He was intoxicating and arousing and comforting. He was her home. "So, we ruined Greta's corset," she murmured.

His eyes moved to the bedroom floor. "I'd say, oops, but that'd be a lie."

"I hate corsets," she murmured.

He chuckled. "I know, love."

OUAT

 _Two Days Later_

Emma tugged on the skirt of her dress. It was more than what she wanted. She'd wanted something simple, but her mother had begged and pleaded and Emma finally caved. She was sure Killian would like it, anyhow. He really hadn't gotten to see her in many clothes from his time. She resisted the change consistently. Not only were they decidedly not comfortable, but they weren't functional. Still, this was her wedding day. If she should feel like a princess any day, this was the one.

"You look beautiful, Emma." David came up behind her. "I can't believe you're all grown up and getting married."

"Oh, Emma, you look like a princess." Snow fluttered in the room, her hand placed on her belly. She was only a few weeks away from her due date.

Emma sighed. "I guess so. I hope Killian likes it."

"Oh, Emma, he'll love it." Snow wrapped her daughter in a hug the best she could. "I'm so sorry we didn't believe you and-"

"Stop apologizing, Mom." The name 'Mom' still felt unfamiliar on her tongue, but she was trying to open up to her parents, to let them in and trust them. "Zelena had everyone fooled. The shape shifting and creating people out of nothing thing is convincing, particularly when anyone who could tell you otherwise was a monkey or an evil lamp thing," Emma rationalized. It'd come out very quickly that Neal and Belle never spoke to Zelena. Lumiere had led them to a deserted part of the forest where Zelena had promptly turned them into monkeys before stealing the mirror Snow had given them in case of emergencies and faked the scene of Killian and Zelena conspiring against the kingdom. _Wicked bitch is more fitting than wicked witch,_ Emma thought wryly. Still, once Regina figured out how to turn everyone back into people and once Zelena's powers were able to be controlled, the kingdom had fallen into a nice peaceful state. It was prospering nicely and Emma and Henry were finally settling into life in the Enchanted Forest. It was a far cry from life in Storybrooke, but with everyone together, it didn't really matter where they were.

"I still feel the need to apologize." Snow sighed. "We both do." David nodded his agreement. "But you're right, we still need to focus on moving forward. And now you're getting married." She sighed. "I've dreamt about this day for you for so long, I'm so glad you found someone who loves you so much."

Emma flushed and bit her lip. "He does. He really does love me."

A tap on the door sounded. "Oh, Emma, you look so beautiful." Regina stood in the doorway with Tink.

"You really do, Emma," the blond fairy (Blue had given her wings back once Zelena was defeated) agreed. "Oh, and they're ready whenever you are," she told her friend. When Emma nodded, Tink tugged on Regina's hand. "Come on, Robin and Will are waiting for us." A quip was on the tip of Regina's tongue, but Tink glared at her. "If I hear one more 'I told you so' about Will, I'll have to turn you into a toad," she warned. The blond fairy had been enduring months of torment at the hands of Regina, Killian and Emma regarding her new relationship with Will Scarlett. The two fought constantly, but seemed to still love each other regardless.

Emma took a deep breath and accepted the bouquet from her mother. It was time to get married.

OUAT

Killian's eyes widened as the door to the great hall where their wedding was taking place opened. He sucked in a breath as Emma, with her hand tucked in David's arm, made her way slowly down the aisle towards him. The entire kingdom turned up for their wedding and the room was filled with people from every station of life, enthusiastically watching as their princess married a pirate.

When Emma was standing in front of him, in a beautiful ball gown with a corset, he mouthed softly, "You look beautiful, love."

She flushed, biting her lip and slipping her hand in his. "Love you," she murmured.

His grin widened at her whispered words. He silently squeezed her hand in reply before they turned to the priest. It was time for their happy ending to officially start.

OUAT

 _Three Months Later_

Killian chuckled. "You look gorgeous, Swan," he assured her.

Emma turned to her side and examined her stomach in the mirror. "I've gained weight."

He tried to refrain from rolling his eyes at his wife, but he couldn't. "You're pregnant, Emma, of course you've gained weight."

"I shouldn't be gaining weight yet," she snapped. "Even if this is my second child. Do you know what that means?" She asked.

He sighed. "No, Swan, what does that mean?"

"It means, _Jones_ , that I was pregnant at our wedding." She sighed. "And I thought I did things in the correct order this time."

Killian scoffed. "Emma, what does it matter what order we did things in? We're married, we're having a baby. Henry is thrilled to be having a little brother, assuming your mother's bloody trinket is right, aren't you happy, love?"

Moving towards the bed where he was seated, Emma stepped between his legs. "Of course I'm happy. I'm just going to be as big as a bloody house sooner than I expected and..." She sniffed. "You promise to love me anyhow?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Oh, you are an infuriatingly silly woman." He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Darling, I'm never not going to love you. You have to believe me. It has nothing to do with what you look like, anyhow. You're beautiful, but even if you weren't, I would still love you. I love you for what's in here." He pressed his hand over her heart. "Please try to believe me. I know it's hard, I know you've been abandoned more times than anyone should be, but trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

She nuzzled her nose into his neck and took a deep breath. "I know, Killian. And I love you too." She sighed. "Now we really need to get ready. We can't be late for Regina's wedding. She'll turn us into toads or something."

Killian laughed and pinched her side lightly. "Aye, we don't want to have a baby toad in a few months time, do we?" He teased, letting her up. "Now go, put on that ravishing dress you whipped up. I am very much looking forward to ripping it off you after the reception." He winked at her and she flushed, moving towards the changing room. Her happy ending was nothing like she dreamed it would be as a little girl alone in the system, but it was pretty damned good. She turned and looked out into the bedroom, where Killian was shucking into his coat for the wedding. She would be forever grateful that she chose him, even when there were so many people fighting against them.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Outtake 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: This is dedicated to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, and to Daphodil050 for all of their support and kind words. Thank you to everyone who reads and supports all my stories. Thank you in particular to those who take time to review. It means so much to me. Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 _This is an outtake of Emma and Killian from chapter 2 when they were doing naked yoga at Granny's._

* * *

Emma let out a bit of yelp when Killian tugged her into his arms, pressing her body against his. She bit her lip as she glanced first up at him, then down at his cock pressed between them and then up at him again, "Show me." She murmured, "Show me how to _strengthen my core_." She whispered.

She let out a small screech when he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder, taking three strides to the bed and tossing her on it. She bounced slightly on the mattress, watching as he crawled up, his hand latching onto one of her ankles. "I fully intend to show you how to _strengthen your core_." His hook ghosted over her center and she moaned. "Tell me, though," he raised her leg and his lips brushed over the arch of her foot, "what else does this yoga do?"

Letting out a breathy sigh, Emma tried to focus on his question, "Um, flexibility." She murmured.

His grin was positively lecherous, "Flexibility?" He echoed, "Well, Swan, this bed is far bigger than the bunk in my quarters," he began, "why don't we find out how truly flexible you are." He pushed her leg towards her chest, his lips skimming up the back of it to the top of her thigh. She squirmed in his hold, "So sensitive. So responsive." His nose brushed over her bare mound and he inhaled deeply, "You smell heavenly." He murmured, grinning when she flushed lightly, "And you taste even better." This time the flush deepened. He found it adorable how she would flush at his words even after all they'd done over the past week or so.

Emma hummed as his lips moved to her other thigh, "Fuck, Killian. Stop teasing." She begged.

He chuckled and pushed her leg out, grinning as she instinctively spread her other leg out. He pushed himself back on his heels, glancing down to see that she was completely spread out before him. She looked like a feast. "Bloody hell, love, but you are a bit flexible." He grinned, his hand and hook skimming up the backs of her legs, his grin widening at the way the muscles quivered a bit from arousal.

"Do something about it." She rocked her hips up a bit, "Just please, Killian, do something about it." She begged.

"Already begging." He grinned, leaning over her, his painfully throbbing cock brushing against her wet folds, causing them both to hiss at the sensation. "The beautiful princess, everyone's savior, wants to be ravished by nefarious pirate captain." He murmured in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him down so they were completely pressed against each other. "Before you ravish me, _Captain_ ," she murmured, "kiss me?" She asked, pulling her legs back in to wrap around his hips, rocking lightly against him.

He smiled down at her, this time softly, almost in awe of the fact that she was beneath him begging for him. He pressed a slow and deep kiss to her lips, their tongues tangling together in what was now becoming a familiar dance. No matter how many times he kissed her, though, Emma swore every kiss was different, yet no matter how soft they still managed to be toe-curling and mind blowing. She was addicted to him. She couldn't get enough of him. She hoped she never would.

When he pulled back, she chased his lips, mewling in protest until his lips slid down torso, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. She arched into his mouth, threading her fingers through his hair to keep him in place. When he finally reached her core, she let out a sigh of relief when the flat of his tongue slid over her slit. He moaned against her, the vibrations arching her back. He pressed her legs apart when she moved to clamp them down around his head, using his hand to keep her from arching up on the bed. He alternated between flicking his tongue over her clit and plunging it into her hole, keeping her writhing and on the edge of falling. " _Fuck_ , god, Killian, please!" She begged, tugging on his hair and she tried to rock her hips up to ride his face. He grinned against her, his scruff scraping her center as he finally latched onto the little bundle of nerves, scraping his teeth across it as she screamed out his name. He lapped at her arousal, bringing her down slowly. When he looked up from between her thighs, she could see the evidence of her orgasm on his beard. She felt her stomach swoop at just how sexy he looked, his hair sticking up at odd angles from her fingers, a smug smile playing at his lips as she tried to catch her breath. He was by far the most talented man on the planet. Most talented and _generous_.

Killian grinned down at her, she was flushed, her chest heaving, her nipples straining with arousal. Her hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her head like a halo. It was tangled from her thrashing. She looked debauched and beautiful. It tugged at his heart, the fact that she wanted him. She didn't just want him because he was devilishly handsome (though he was sure that helped) and she didn't want to be with him for the thrill of being with Captain Hook (he was certain that many women he bedded throughout the years did enjoy the thrill of being with a pirate captain). She actually wanted him. She wanted him because she cared, she cared on a level deeper than just the amazing sex they had. They had so much more than just a physical connection. It was emotional and intellectual and raw and deep. And easy. Being together was just so _simple_.

She reached up and brought his lips down to hers, tasting herself on his tongue. When she pulled back, she asked, "Tell me, Killian, how do you want me?"

He sat back on his heels again, using a hand to stroke over his very painful erection. Her eyes fell to his cock, watching as he stroked himself and considered her. Without waiting for his response, she lunged forward, batting his hand away to replace with her own. Before he could say another word, she replaced her hand with her mouth, taking him fully in without any preamble. He let out a long moan as she pushed him back, his head falling to the foot of the bed. He glanced down at her and groaned. Her blonde head bobbed up and down as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. She was a vision and he couldn't believe that she'd managed to turn the tables of him so quickly and easily.

"Fuck, Emma, so beautiful. Such a sweet mouth." He groaned, his hand curling in her tresses, tightening ever so slightly. She brought him right to the edge before he yanked hard on her hair to stop her ministrations, "Bloody hell, love, you have to stop."

She grinned, releasing him with a wet pop, "Something wrong?" She asked, swiping at a bit of the precum that was at the corner of her mouth before popping her thumb into her mouth and humming at the taste.

He growled, "On your hands and knees love." He sat up and urged her to flip to her stomach. Before she did what he said, Emma pulled him in for a bruising kiss, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth. When she pulled back, he swatted her ass. Noting the way her eyes darkened at the light spank. He filed that bit of information away, tugging on her hips as she rocked her hips back towards him. He took his cock in hand and slid into her, groaning at just how wet she was. Apparently sucking his cock turned her on just as much as it turned him on.

A long, loud moan tore from her throat, "So good."

"Tell me," he slammed back into her, setting a hard pace, knowing he wouldn't last long, "tell me how it feels." She groaned when he hit that spot in her that made her see stars. He always found it so easily. He smacked her ass when she didn't respond, just a tick harder than he had earlier, grinning when she groaned and he felt a bit more wetness flood between her legs. It seemed she liked it rougher than even he thought. "Tell me, princess," he spanked her again in another place, his hand soothing the bite as his hook slipped around her front to find her clit, the cool metal causing her to jerk in surprise before she let out a long moan. "How does it feel to have me inside of you, fucking you hard, ruining you for other men?"

She waited until he smacked her one more time to respond. She'd never had anything like this before, she'd never _felt_ anything like this before. "So good, so full, so hot." She moaned, "Fuck, Killian, you feel _so_ _good_." She moaned at another hard thrust, "God, it's never been like this before. _Fuck!_ " She cried out loudly, "Right there, just harder and faster." She rocked into him as best she could.

When her walls spasmed around him, he couldn't help but follow her over the edge. He groaned out her name just as her knees buckled and she fell forward onto the bed, he just barely slipped his hook out from underneath her in time. He collapsed on top of her, pressing his face into her shoulder and peppering kisses over any skin he could reach, his tongue flicking out to lap up the sweat on her skin. Gently, he rolled them to their sides, slipping out of her. He hummed when he felt her tugging at the buckles on his brace, "Thank you, love." He murmured against the back of her neck.

"Welcome." She hummed out as she tossed the brace and hook on the side table. "Fuck that was good." She wiggled until her back was firmly pressed against his chest.

He chuckled and tightened his maimed arm around her torso, "You are a blood marvel." He murmured.

"Me?" She shook her head a bit, "Are you sure you're _human_?" She asked.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Perhaps we were made to _fuck_ each other, love?" He suggested darkly in her ear.

She shivered, "We are good at that." She agreed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she yawned, "Thank you, Killian."

"For what, darling?" He asked.

"Coming back with the bean." She yawned again.

"Sleep, Swan." He murmured. "And I'll always come back for you and your lad. I'll always find the two of you."

"We'll always find you, too." Her words were slightly slurred, but he could understand them. He smiled against her neck, feeling sleep tug at the edges of his awareness as well. When he heard her breathing even out, he extricated himself to get a washcloth. He carefully cleaned them both up, smirking smugly when she didn't even budge at the cool cloth on her skin before he joined her back in the bed again. He fell asleep with her body tucked against his snugly, completely at peace for the first time in lifetimes.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
